


i hope you break me

by CathedralMidnight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (light) BDSM, Anxiety, Bittersweet Ending, Complete, Complete Story, Dementia, F/M, Female Reader, Fighting, Final chapter summery included in case it gets too hard, Finished, Finished Story, Grillby's first name is Royale, It gets hard, M/M, Master/Pet roleplay, Might be too real, Misplaced Anger, Nurse Roleplay, On the surface, Please be careful of your feels, Reader Insert, Resonance, Secrets, Stalking, Talks of mental diseases, The feels, Underfell, Unreturned Feelings, calm burn, hugely slice of life, is this lore?, loss of a child, master roleplay, monsters and humans loving on each other, panic/anxiety attacks, sex outside, soul mates, talk of miscarriage, text chats, various sexy roleplays, verbal insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 69,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathedralMidnight/pseuds/CathedralMidnight
Summary: In this world, the war between Humans and Monsters never happened. This has allowed them to grow closer and begin to cross breed via a rare process called Resonance, which involves Souls looking for other Souls with matching or similar frequencies. This creates such a loving and powerful bond that when the short-lived Human dies first, the grief their Monster partner feels Breaks their Soul, killing them and allow the two to be buried together.However, you're about to find out that this process doesn't always work as intended. When your Soul Resonates with your new neighbor Sans, he appears to have a panic attack and takes off.Despite that, there's an irresistible pull between you two and you're willing to do all you can to have a relationship with him--- even if you're not the one who finally Breaks him.Underfell AUSwitches between 2nd and 3rd POVThis story is finished.





	1. That First Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Time for a new Reader insert adventure! This story along with Soul and Bone (and maybe a one shot or two) will be the only thing to update on this account. 
> 
> For the few who were reading Chernobyl's Asphalt, I've decided to delete it after reading about another original work being deleted as it wasn't based on any fandom. Chernobyl falls into this category I feel, so to protect my account, I decided to delete it. I will start posting it on my tumblr (a link of which should be in my profile) or I might make a separate writing tumblr for it. I haven't decided and right now, I'm working on a Nanowrimo thing, so it's kinda on the back burner for now. But don't worry, it's not dead, just on hiatus (again). My apologies for the circumstances. 
> 
> That being said, let's move on to this thing! I'm still working out some world building on this story (like how babies between Monsters and Humans look) but the bare bones (ha ha) is there, so I think we'll be okay for a bit.

The day is clear and warm, perfect walking weather. You do a light jog down the hill that's just a little ways around the corner from your rented one story house and a much longer trek from the community college where you tutor Monsters in Human Studies.

Even after living together all this time, there was so much Monsters and Humans didn't really understand about each other, like holidays, different mannerisms, magic and different attitudes towards things altogether. Monsters had a sort of rough around the edges, fight or be roughed up mentality towards... well, everything. However, they were always nicer to any humans they met since any one of them could be a possible Soul Mate.

Sometimes, on your walks to and from work, you wondered if your Soul would Resonate with a Monster's Soul, even though the chances were rare. Only about twenty precent of the whole population experienced Resonance-- that almost mystical connection two Souls made when their frequencies matched--- with the opposite race.

Well, you aren't in a hurry either way, though, you couldn't help but imagine what you would do if you experienced Resonance with a Monster.

Do you move in with them? Your little rented house had enough room for you, but adding a Monster---who tended to be bigger than Humans--- might make things crowded. Would you need to get a bigger place together? How long did you wait before even deciding on something like that? Wait, did you get married right away or date for a while?

The few Monsters you had talked to at work had had different experiences with Resonance, so you weren't sure what was normal or which path was right to take.

You were just going to have to figure out everything on your own when (or if) the time came.

Well, no hurry.

You continue down the hill at a little slower pace, taking in the small knick knack shops. "Oh." You pause at a window displaying cute little skeletons doing every day tasks. They had cute, big sockets and wore oversized clothes, like kids trying out their parents' wardrobe.   
  
"They're so cute," You smile. "Maybe I should get one. The little gardening one is sort of cute...."

"Tutor?"

You straighten up and turn to your right. "Oh, Jerry!" For some reason, you take a step back, even though the squid (?) Monster didn't approach you at first. He just stared up at you with those beady eyes. "Uh... hello, Jerry."  
"Hello, tutor," Jerry replied, breathing out of his mouth. "Fancy meeting you here." He took a deep breath through his mouth, making a sort of "hyck" sound in the back of his throat. "Do you, _hyck_ , come here often?"  
"I, uh, live nearby," You answer. "I was just doing a little window shopping on my way home."  
"I see, I see," Jerry replied. "So, _hyck_ , you aren't busy right now, are you?"  
You shift on your feet. "No-not really, but, I should be heading home."  
"Oh!" Somehow, Jerry's beady eyes grew larger. "If you're not busy," he continued. "Maybe we could shop together?" Did he just wiggle his brow at you?  
You swallow the bile that had risen in your throat. "Uh, Jerry, listen," You start. "It would be really inappropriate for us to go shopping together."  
"Ugg, well, I just,..." Jerry fidgeted his tentacles. "I just... find you so, _hyyck_ , nice, tutor," he breathed out. "It's really surprising that you haven't Resonated with anyone yet. A, hm, _Monster_ , would be the luckiest guy on the planet to have you as a Soul Mate."  
"Um... right," You reply. "Well, I will see you Friday for your regular tutoring session." You turn around and continue down the hill without waiting for Jerry to reply.

This wasn't the first awkward conversation you had had with Jerry. Figuring out that he had a crush on you hadn't been too difficult, but you always kept the conversation between you two professional and short. You imagined in time he'd get over you once he realized that you had no plans to return his infatuated feelings.

Finally, you reach the bottom of the hill. Ahead of you, you could see a large white truck parked on the road, its back open and a ramp lowered to the pavement.

Someone must be moving in.

You slow to a stop to take a better look at the house.

In honesty, you had always thought this house had a sort of odd shape, like a bunch of silver-white rectangles stacked two stories high. There's a slick, silver spiral staircase going from the second floor balcony to the paved, large path near the front door, which has a small, white staircase leading into the darken house.

A few boxes are sitting on the small, lime green yard dotted with pink flowers and surrounded by a brown wooden fence.

You get a little excited about the idea of having new neighbors. Since this side of town was pretty Monster heavy, you guessed your new neighbors would be Monsters as well. Having new Monster friends outside of work could be a nice change of pace--- right now, you were only friends with the Monsters you worked with and you kept professional teacher-student relationships with the Monsters you tutor, giving some occasional small talk on the street, but never going farther than that.

You decide to make a good first impression by offering your help. You live pretty much right around the corner, so you would probably see these Monsters on a regular basis as you went to and from work. Might as well get on friendly terms as soon as possible.

You walk down the paved path that cuts the yard in near equal halves. "Hello?" You call towards the open door. "Is anyone in there? I'm just a neighbor. I live around the corner. Do you need any help?"

Something just inside the door slides around--- a box gliding across the floor maybe? You can hear heavy footsteps and a large shadow fills up the door frame. Even from here, you can tell that the shadow is taller (and rounder) than you are.

The shadow moves forward from under the darkness cast by the balcony and into the sunlight highlighting the bright grass.

You stare, eyes wide.

He's a Monster all right. A tall, round hulk of Skeleton wrapped in edge and attitude. His outfit --- jacket, t-shirt, shorts and sneakers--- is black, and red with highlights of yellow. His long fangs chew on of a toothpick and the red pinpoints in his sockets stare at you in curious concentration.

You continue staring back and then... something happens.

The feeling is slow at first, starting from you Soul and edging out, a cooling sensation that begins to warm and heat up your body, inch by inch. Your breath hitches in your throat, your Soul hums and pulses and you feel something touch you deep inside.

Him.

No....

His Soul.

His Soul is connecting with yours and yours is connecting with his and the connection is warm, pulsing. You feel complete, like everything makes sense, your questions have been answered, the puzzle has been pieced together.

You feel... Resonance.

Your Soul is Resonating with his, connecting, echoing back and forth, reassuring each other....

Already loving each other....

Already... unsure?

....Scared?

_**No, no, no, no. Not again, not now. I can't do this!** _

You don't hear a voice, just feel... him, his Soul.

Wait, this isn't right---

**_I don't want this!_ **   
_Wait, hold on, let me help you!_   
**_Stop! No! Go away! Leave me alone!_ **   
_But we--- we're Soul Mates, aren't we?_   
**_No! No! NO! I can't! I can't! I DON'T WANT THIS!!_ **

And the connection breaks, snaps, shatters and the pain is like needles being shoved into your body, into your Soul. You gasp, double over, cough, gag, your body feels like it's revolting against itself, trying to purge itself of some poison.

His thoughts, his denial, his rejection.

...You Soul Mate has rejected you.

Tears pricking at your eyes, you straighten up, look up at him.

He's staring back at you, shaking, fangs chattering, sockets dripping tears.

His voice cracks.

"I'm so sorry."

He whips around and bolts inside the house just as a taller, thinner Skeleton stumbles out of his way.

"S-Sans, what!?" his voice screeches. "What on earth...?" He turns his skull and his sockets snap on you for long seconds. His skull then whips around to look back into the house, than back at you.

The gears turn for a few seconds.

"Damn it. Again already?"


	2. Unbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus explains exactly what happened between you and Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'll be updating this story all week (Tues-Fri) because next week I will be going out of town to celebrate Turkey Day as well as my Father in Law's 60th birthday. I'm not sure exactly when I'll be back, so updates will either resume the 28th or the 30th.

"Human," the tall skeleton calls to you as he marches over and rests a red, gloved hand on your shoulder. "Breathe, human, there you are, breathe. Human, where do you live? I'll take you home."  
Heaving a bit, you answer. "A bit around the corner," You point behind yourself.   
"All right then. I'll walk you home. You just keep breathing, slow and even," the Skeleton spoke, voice low.   
You nod and allow the Skeleton to guide you out of the yard and onto the sidewalk. He doesn't say anything to you, letting you catch your breath and rub your chest where your Soul still aches.   
Your body also feels strange, like the gravity has increased, like your carrying a ton of iron on your back. You feel both hot and cold, sweat collecting on your forehead, but your body is shivering, causing you to wrap your arms around yourself. Your vision is a little blurry and your balance feels a little off. If not for the tall Skeleton's hand on your shoulder, you might have fallen over by now. You just keep breathing, slow and deep. Your breath is the only thing you can focus on right now--- trying to think of anything else just made your mind go fuzzy.

Long moments later, after you've walked past some older houses, you point to the one story, navy blue house you're renting.

"May I come in?" the Skeleton asks. "I would like to help you recover and to explain what happened between you and my brother."  
You nod and lead him up the paved steps and unlock the door. The door opens to a long, carpeted hallway that ends at the tiny kitchen and back door. On the left side of the hall is your small bedroom, colored in white and lavander, then farther down, the eggshell white bathroom. To the right was the cozy, deep brown-red living room complete with a fire place.

The Skeleton follows you into the hall, allowing you to close the door. "How are you feeling?" he asks. "Would you like some water?"  
"I, I think some water would be nice," You nod and walk into he living room, then sit on the plush black couch.

The Skeleton stands at the threshold of the living room for a moment before going into the kitchen. You can hear him opening the cabinets, a few glasses tapping against each other before the fridge opens and more things are shuffled around. The fridge closes and you can hear him come down the hall before the bathroom door opens. He doesn't seem to find what he's looking for because he goes back into the kitchen. He comes back into the living room with a glass of water and one of your kitchen towels.

Right, you are a sweaty mess right now.

The Skeleton sits down next to you and offers you the towel and glass of water. You take both, dry off the sweat with the towel, which you let pile in your lap. You gulp down the water next and feel your body relax and regain everything--- balance, thoughts, regular temperature, everything returns to normal, like someone has hit the reset button and you've started over from the save you made right before a boss battle that you had already lost.

You take a few more deep breaths before taking a closer look at the Skeleton who had helped you home.

He's the exact opposite of the first Skeleton you had seen. He's much taller and thinner. Unlike the other Skeleton, his clothes seem more... official, almost more important, even? He's dressed in slick tights which are covered in sharp pieces of black and red armor, red leather gloves and black leather boots laced up with silver buckles. You recognize the rune on the middle of the chest plate, a triangle with wings. You remember that the rune was based on some ancient Monster myth about something akin to an angel saving Monsters of old from some old enemy. Officials seemed quite keen on wearing the rune, so this Skeleton probably worked for the castle, perhaps as a guard if his armor is any indication. You also take note of the shiny metals and crisp ribbons the chest plate.

Yep, someone has a lot rank.

"How are you feeling now?" he asks again.   
"I'm fine," You reassure him, putting the glass on the table. "Will the other Skeleton be all right?"  
He sighs. "In time. Ah, where to begin... Well, I am Papyrus." He offers his hand. "I used to be Captain of the Royal Guard, but now I am only an Advisor."

Ah, that explains the decorative chest plate.

You take the offer and introduce yourself.

"The other Skeleton is my big brother, Sans. I... I am sorry you had such an unpleasant first meeting with him...."  
"Do you... know what happened?" You ask.   
Papyrus looks back at you, orange pinpoints staring with a bit of intensity. He sighs again and looks forward. "You... are not my brother's first Soul Mate."

You blink. "...What?"

Papyrus looks at you, sockets pained. "My brother has been alive for over two hundred years. In that time, he has had several Soul Mates, all Human, all who have... died--- old age, disease, freak accidents---"  
"What a minute," You interrupt. "If he's Resonated with a Human, then he should have died when his first Soul Mate died, shouldn't he?" You ask. "I mean, that's how it usually works, right? The grief is too much and the Monster's Soul Breaks."  
"That's usually the case, yes," Papyrus confirms. "But... Sans has a Boss Level Soul."  
"A Boss Level Soul?" You question.

"It's rare, but some Monsters become strong enough to have a Soul that is equal in strength to a Human's Soul. Those Monsters become known as Boss Monsters," Papyrus explains. "With such a powerful Soul, the grief that would Break a weaker Monster's Soul does very little. However, the grief is still very real and felt in all its intensity."

Your eyes widen as realization hits. "So... each time he's lost a Soul Mate, he's had to go through literal Soul-breaking grief... And he's... done this... over and over?"

"Since he was nineteen, yes," Papyrus replies, voice solemn. "For a little over two hundred years, he's fallen in the deepest love one can experience, only for his Soul Mate to die, for him to feel the most intense grief that won't Break his Soul, no matter how much he desires it to do so. Over time, he's come to dread meeting a new Soul Mate, so much so that the very sight of one sends him into a panic attack."

"...Which led to him rejecting my Soul," You whisper. "....Rejecting me...."

"I assure you, he did not mean to hurt you," Papyrus says comforting you with a hand on your shoulder. "It's just... he's gone through this over and over, loving and grieving, fearing the possibility of meeting a new Soul Mate and the process starting all over again. We've tired different things: moving after a Soul Mate dies, not moving after a Soul Mate dies, letting him live alone, letting him live with my family and our dad, anything in trying to find some relief for him, but...." Papyrus looks away, sockets pained. "It's as if the universe is playing a terrible joke on him constantly," he finishes with a growl.   
"... Is your brother going to be okay?"  
"In time," Papyrus nods. "He just needs some time to... decompress."  
"...All right," You nod.  
Papyrus gives you a curious glance.

"I don't want to rush him knowing what he's been through," You continue. "I know, in time, we'll be drawn to each other, but there's no reason to rush that, so I'll let him decompress. Here." You reach over to the table for a pad and pen and jot down your name and cell phone number. You tear the sheet off and give the piece of paper to Papyrus. "My cellphone number. He can text me. Oh, but I work as a tutor during the week, so if I don't reply right back, I'm probably with a student. Can you tell him that?"

"Of course," Papyrus nods. "Thank you for letting me explain and giving my brother some space. Some of his past Soul Mates try to go see him immediately in an attempt to convince him they'll be such a good Soul Mates, he'll die with them when they pass. Well, we see how that worked out...."

You nod. "I can't bring myself to go over there after seeing him cry like that. I mean. I can't imagine what he's going through, knowing that at some point, I'll die and he'll be left here to grieve. We won't go together...."

In normal circumstances, after a Human and Monster Soul Resonates, they form a loving relationship. Humans tended to die first, so after a Human died, the grief their Monster partner felt resulted in their Souls Breaking. The two were then buried together, either sharing an urn or in a coffin, the Monster's ash spread over the Human's remains.

The process was a little romantic, since you were always with your Soul Mate, even in death.

But, Sans hadn't had the chance to die with his first Soul Mate--- with _any_ of his Soul Mates--- because his Soul was too strong to Break. He was always left alone to grieve before the process started over again, before he started to love only to grieve again, only for the process to start over, again and again.

And now your relationship seemed destined to start that same cycle.

The fact that you wouldn't be with him in death is saddening, despite that fact you don't even know him. The feeling must be the work of the Resonance, but there is a part of you, your Soul perhaps, that is torn at the idea all on its own.

Your eyes water a little, but you brush the tears away before they fall. No, you have to focus on the now.

"Is there anything else you want me to tell him?" Papyrus asks.

"Just that there's not hurry and he should take his time," You give a small smile. "I'll... just be waiting for him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we know that Sans has gone through this cycle so many times that just seeing a new Soul Mate makes him panic. I think in this situation, giving him some space and letting him make the first move is probably a good idea. Ug, but I can't imagine how it feels to feel such intense grief that your Soul should break, but it just... doesn't. What's even worse is knowing that at some point it's going to happen all over again.
> 
> I'm so sorry I did this to you. :(


	3. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Iris, who gives us an important Soul Mate fact and an interesting reminder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onward with the week long updates! Since we gotta give Sans some space, let's meet a new friend!

The next morning, you roll over in bed and check your phone. You have a message from one unknown number.

Your Soul pulses.

_-Hello, Human! It's Papyrus! I hope it's all right to text you. I just wanted to let you know I passed on your number to Sans. He is resting well. I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he eats. I start my new shift next week, so feel free to text me back at anytime!_

You sigh. You are grateful for the update, but you had hoped to hear from Sans. You go ahead and add Papyrus' names to your contacts and text back.

_-Thank you for letting me know. I really appreciate it! I'll text you around lunch time for another update. Take care and let me know if you need anything to help you move in._

You send the message and slide out of bed to get ready for work.

After a shower, getting dressed and eating breakfast, you leave the house and begin the brisk walk to the college. Of course, you walk past Sans' house.

The moving truck is still parked out front, its back still open, but the lawn isn't full of boxes and the door is closed.

Your Soul aches a little, the dull pain pushing you into a light daze as you continue your walk down the pavement. You don't snap out of your stupor until you hear a breathy voice call out, "Tutor?"

You snap to attention and look around, then down in front of you. "Oh! Jerry?"

His beady eyes peer up at you and, again, your body has an intense reaction, though different from how you had reacted to Sans' rejecting you. For a moment, you Soul sort of... tightens up, as if trying to retreat deeper within yourself. Your body feels cold, like you had just walked into a freezer, and you can hear some sort of high pitched... screaming? Where the hell was that coming from?

"Tutor, are you, _hyk_ , all right?"

Everything snaps back into place--- your Soul loosens, your body warms up, the screaming stops. You stare into space for a moment before you blink and notice Jerry reaching out with a tentacle. "I'm fine!" You cry out a bit too loud. "I, uh... sorry.... See you later!" You circle around him and rush down the sidewalk.

 _What the fuck was that!?_ You try to rational your feelings, your reactions, but you can't. Had Jerry made you feel like that? Why? How? No one--- Monster or Human--- had every made you feel so... what had that been? Confusion, fear?

Wrong.

You had just felt... wrong.

 _Maybe I'm just getting sick.... Gods Above and Below, I hope I'm just getting sick._  You rub your arms as you continue down the sidewalk, the college coming into view on your left.

The Star Soul Community College was made up of two buildings, one of them shaped like a C, the other, a two-story building. The C-shaped building has the teacher's offices and conference rooms, as well as a beautiful cherry blossom tree in the left hand yard. The two-story building has the classrooms, a small lounge and a small cafeteria. Both buildings are made of dull, red brick.

Your office is on the left hand side of the 'C', its door on the left side of the hall right after you walk up the concrete steps and enter the double doors. The room is small and cozy, decorated in muted brown furniture and eggshell white walls. Your desk sits a bit off from the door, housing a computer provided by the school, a calendar and phone. There's an extra chair in front of the desk for the students you tutor.

The rest of the room houses three shelves crammed full of books, most of which you had poured through before tutoring sessions. There's a single plant next to a book shelf and the only window in the room that gives you a bit of the view of the cherry tree.

You begin for your desk to start your work day.

At the beginning of each month, students signed up for slots to meet you for Human Studies tutoring and each morning, you saw who you would be tutoring that day, along with the subject they needed help with. In short, you pretty much answered questions Monsters had, most centering on history, culture and traditions of Humans. Answering these questions involved a lot of studying and researching on your part, but, overall, the job was easy and fun, and you enjoyed the smiles on the Monsters' faces when everything clicked into place for them.

You sit at your desk, boot up the computer and flip through your schedule book. Today's sessions involved Bratty, who wanted to know more about the social aspects of Human romantic relationships. Catty was two hours later, and she wanted to know about how Humans ate solid food. Em-Kay was after her, and he wanted to know why Humans were so obsessed with online videos of cute animals.

...Well... anything to help Monsters understand Humans better.

After you log into your computer, you make your way over to your bookcase to find some appropriate material when there's a knock on the door.

"Good morning, Dearie," came a sweet voice.  
You turn around to see a hot pink Astigmatism peeking into your office  
"Good morning, Iris," You smile.

Iris is the Monster Language teacher at the college. Though everyone speaks Common Speech, Monsters have their own languages among different species in a similar way Humans did. Iris teaches the more obscure ones to prevent them from dying out. Her room is at the end of the hall.

"How are you doing today?" she asks, walking into your office.  
"Um, well...." You blush a little, making Iris peer up at you. "Can I tell you a secret?"  
"Of course!" Iris cheered. "We're, like, best friends!"  
You walk over and close the door, then sigh a bit. "I met my Soul Mate yesterday."  
Iris' single eye widens. "Really!? Oh, what are they like!?"  
"...I... really don't know."  
"...You don't know?"

You tell Iris everything that happened yesterday. Again, you make her promise not to tell. No one needs to know about Sans' anxiety, but you've known Iris for four years. You know she can be trusted and you really want someone you know well to talk about this with you.

"...Wow," she whispers. "Dearie, that is quite a lot to take in. But, he's doing all right now, right?"  
"His brother says so and I told him I'd check in for an update," You answer. "I'm going to give Sans some space, let him make the first move."  
"That's probably for the best," Iris agrees. "I hope things work out either way."  
"Me, too," You sigh. "Thanks for letting me dump all this out by the way."  
"Of course, dearie!" Iris "smiles". "We're best friends after all."

A small beep chirps from the clock on your desk.

"Oh!" Iris jumps. "Nine already! I better hurry to my class. I'll see you for lunch?"  
"Sure," You smile back before you remember something. "Oh, wait! I saw Jerry on my way here today. I guess he's coming to class."  
Iris just sighs. "I wonder if it's too late to warn poor Somn."

There is an unwritten rule of sorts that the teachers who knew of Jerry warned everyone else at the school that he was around.

Something had always been... odd about Jerry--- not just the way his comments were laced with almost inappropriate compliments, but there was something deeper. As Iris had explained once to you, "It's like his Soul is... wrong, somehow."

Was that what you had felt earlier? His Soul being... wrong?

"Do you tutor him this week?" Iris asks.  
"Not until tomorrow."  
"Well, all right. Just be careful."  
"Um..." You hesitate for a moment. "You... you guys don't really think he'd try to hurt any of you, right?" You asks. "I mean, don't you guys fight each other a lot anyway?"

"Well, yeah," Iris admits. "But that's for like, grudges--- like, if a Monster owes you money and hasn't paid you back. Or they insult you. But, Jerry...." Iris looks down, eye squinting in thought. "His magic, his Soul, is... I don't know," she shivers. "Look, there's a saying among Monsters: When the Devil runs past you, you run faster. When a Monster warns you about another Monster, you listen. We Monsters can pick up on the feelings behind magic, and Jerry's has never felt right. That's why we avoid him. So... just be careful, especially since he likes you."

"Ug," You grimace. "But now that I have a Soul Mate, he should leave me alone, right?" You ask as you open the door to let Iris out.  
"Don't you remember?" Iris questions. "No one's going to know you have a Soul Mate until you two at least Partially Fuse your Souls. After that, you'll have a "piece" of each other's Souls and that combined magic will radiate around you."  
"Oh..." You tap your chin. "Right."  
"Well, I really have to go!" Iris calls. "See you later!" She waves and hurries out of the door into the hall.  
You close the door to your office, then decide to lock the knob. You don't think Jerry would stroll into your office on a Thursday morning, but you couldn't help but replay Iris' warning in your mind.

When the Devil runs past you, run faster.

You remember how your Soul reacted to Jerry, as if your Soul was your own little Devil running from a danger you didn't quite understand.

You regret not asking Iris about what your Soul's intense reaction had meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, who would have known that little squirt Jerry could be remotely dangerous? Well, be careful around him, okay? >.>
> 
> Also, developing Soul Mate LORE, so ask any questions so we can flesh it out together (because I'm sure I've missed something).


	4. Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet another friend, Somn, who's view on things is a little different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with the week long updates. I like having these chapters that introduce characters and give them a little time to shine.

_-Hey, Papyrus! Wanted to check in. How are you and Sans?_   
_-Human! Hello! Doing well. My husband came over to help with the move, so we are all set up here!_   
_-You have a Soul Mate, too?_   
_-Yes! He's a Fire Elemental. We have a child, too. He should start going to the local college soon, so maybe you'll see him there._   
_-Oh, nice. But, you're married w/ a kid? do you stay w/ Sans because of his anxiety?_   
_-Yes. My son also has a disability, but it's physical and managed fairly easily. Grillby, my husband, has been very understanding, but I think Guevara, our son, resents me a little. Oh hold on. Going to go check on Sans._

You put your phone down to dig into your messenger bag for your lunch: two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, an apple and a juice box. Iris had sent a text earlier to let you know she had gone to the cafeteria to buy lunch and would be over in a few minutes.

A few minutes later, your phone makes a twinkling noise when a new message comes in.

_-Sans is sleeping now. I made sure he had lunch before that._   
_-Thank you. Other than that, how is he doing?_   
_-He's been staying in his room for the most part. He's eating okay and staying quiet._

You sigh.

_-Is this normal for him?_   
_-I'm afraid so._   
_-All right. I'll check in after work._   
_-Very well._

There's a knock on your door and before you say "come in," you stop yourself. "Who is it?"  
"Iris!"  
"Come in!"

The door clicks open and Iris steps in with a paper bag. She closes the door, then sits down at the chair opposite you.

"So, how are things so far?" She asks as she digs into her bag for an orange.  
"I checked in with Papyrus. Sans is eating and sleeping all right."  
"Well, that's good at least."  
You sigh again. "It's so wierd. I haven't talked to him, barely know anything about him, but my Soul aches so much"  
"Well, you're worried for him! It's understandable. You two also haven't Fused yet," Iris explains. "Or, well, bonded much at all, really, so that may be causing an ache, too. Oh! Wait, I have an idea!" she perks up. "You should ask his brother to tell you more about Sans! Then you can buy something for him. That way when you see him again you can give him a gift!" Despite her pink skin, a blush becomes visible. "It'll be so romantic!"

You smile. Iris was one of the Monsters you worked with who hadn't Resonated with anyone. She was quite the romantic about the whole process. But, you have to agree with her suggestion either way.

"That's actually a great idea, Iris," You nod. "I was going to check in after work, so I can ask Papyrus then."

Another knocks sounds at your door, these knocks heavy and rapid compared to Iris' light, slow taps.

"Who is it?" You call.  
"It's Somn!"  
"Come in."

The Knight Knight barges in with all the dramatics of a pop star diva, slamming the door and gliding towards your desk, where he lies across the top and gives a loud sigh.

Used to his antics, you just keep chewing away on your sandwich while Iris swallows a chunk of orange, then asks, "What's wrong?"  
"It's that Jerry kid!" Somn cries as he rolls over onto his stomach, his heavy metal armor clanking. "He came to class today and was so difficult!" Somn tosses up his armored hands. "Always complaining, backhanded comments and moaning and groaning about everything! Why did he even bother signing up for calculus anyway!? Hell, for any class for that matter! He does the same thing in all his classes!"  
"Maybe he just likes being irritating," Iris shrugs, taking another chunk of orange and popping the piece of fruit into her mouth. After she chews and swallows, she continues with, "Sorry I couldn't warn you beforehand."  
Somn only sighs as he pushes himself off the desk, turns around and leans back against the piece of wooden furniture. "It's fine, it's fun, but, Doll," he says as he turns to you. "Doll, I don't know how you can deal with that kid almost every week!" Somn balls up his hands and his shoulders shudder in frustration. "Oooooh, I wish he'd say something blatant so we could get rid of him."  
"Well, maybe it's just because I'm nice to him?" You offer before taking a sip fo your juice box.   
"It's because he has a crush on you!" Iris cuts in. "I mean, he's always talking about how, "You look so nice today", and "Anyone who ends up with you as a Soul Mate will be so lucky!"" Iris mimics the nasally voice. "It's just so wierd!"  
"Well, I'm always reminding him our relationship is purely professional," You state. "As long as he doesn't touch me or explicitly says something like, "I want to fuck you." I just brush it off. No reaction is the best reaction."

Reaction.

You remember your experience from earlier this morning.

"Speaking of reactions, " You continue. "I had a really weird experience when I met him this morning."  
"Yeah?" asks Iris.  
"Yeah. Like, my Soul felt like it shrunk," You start. "I got really cold and I thought I heard screaming from far away. It was kinda scary looking back at it. And then I remembered what you told me, Iris, about running faster when the Devil runs pass you. Maybe my Soul was telling me to run, but... from Jerry? What could he possibly do?"  
"Well, you've seen him, Doll," Somn spoke. "Maybe your Soul got a good look this morning and wanted to turn tail. I wouldn't blame it if that was the case. Boy has a face only a mother wouldn't run from," he mutters as Iris snorts and you just roll your eyes.   
"Seriously, though, guys," You start again. "Have you every felt anything like that from him?"  
"I feel cold, yeah," Iris admits. "My Soul doesn't feel small, though, and I've never heard screaming. Then again, I imagine different Souls have different reactions to weird magic. Like, a Brave Soul would react differently from a Patient Soul."  
You nod. That seems like a logical conclusion.  
"Indeed," Somn nods as well. "I, on the other hand, have felt my Soul shiver rather violently whenever I see the little gremlin. Hm, I still say we report him anyway just for being a nuisance to our Souls' well-being," Somn mutters, arms crossing across his board midnight black chest plate. "But anyway, what's going on with you two?"

"Uh...." You glance at Iris.  
She nods, knowing your concern about Sans. "Nothing much," she answers. "But, hey, Somn, could I ask you something?"  
"Of course!"  
"You have a Soul Mate, right?"  
"Oh, yes!" Somn chirps, clasping his hands together. "My precious Jason! He's a real buff cutie," The Knight Knight giggles.  
"Well, what would you do if Jason didn't warm up to you instantly?" Iris asks. "Like, you two Resonated, but, he was really... shy about being in a relationship."  
"Hm," Somn taps the chin of his helmet. "Well, you're going to be drawn to each other in time, so, I guess there would really be no rush."

You give a small smile.

"But, if I'm being honest... I would think there was something wrong."

You gaze shoots up at Somn. "Wrong?"  
"Well, yeah," Somn replies. "Resonance is supposed to be an instant bond and attraction. From the moment your Soul frequencies Resonate, you just know 'this is the person I'll be with, the person I'll die with.' If I didn't feel that connection instantly, I'd seriously think something was wrong with their Soul."

You feel your gut drop, your Soul turn cold for moment.

Iris notices the way you look at your sandwich, forlorn and hurt. "Uh, but," She stumbles a moment. "I'm sure it's not an instant connection with every couple."  
Somn shrugs. "I've never heard of it, but maybe there are some couples like that, who knows? I'm just giving my honest opinion though. Anyway, thanks for letting me rant. I'm going to get some lunch. See you later, I's," he waved at Iris., "Later, Doll!" he calls at you

You only nod.

"Bye," Iris waves as the door closes. She then looks back at you. "Oh, Dearie, don't dwell too hard on what Somn said. He doesn't know about Sans' situation. I'm sure he would have been understanding if he had known. I just thought you could use as much insight as you could get, that's why I asked. Somn's right about it being rare when a connection isn't instant. I mean, I've talked to a few Monsters and they seemed to have instant connections--- but, I mean, that doesn't mean there's anything wrong with Sans' Soul!"

"I know," You answer. "It just... it hurts hearing Somn say something might be wrong. I know there's nothing wrong," You add before Iris can respond. "I just...," You sigh. "I wish I could see him. I wish I could help him."  
Iris gave a warm smile. "Just remember to talk to his brother later to see what Sans likes. Shopping for him will probably cheer you up."

You nod, believing Iris is right. Dwelling on what could be wrong wasn't going to get you anywhere. Besides, other than not Breaking, there was nothing wrong with Sans' Soul. At a glance, Sans seems like any other Monster--- though if you're being honest, you've never seen any other Skeleton Monsters. Despite that, nothing seemed off about him the first time you had seen him.

Right, dwelling on the negative wasn't going to help you at all. Time to focus on a way to help your relationship.

The idea of making Sans happy makes your Soul warm up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Somn. Can you imagine this giant Knight Knight sighing and laying across your desk like a diva and you're just like, "hey buddy, what's wrong?" That's just so funny to me.
> 
> Hint for the next chapter: Prepare your cups for me. >=]


	5. So Close, So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of this is your fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of the week long updates. Next week, I'll be out of town for Turkey Day and my Father in Law's 60th birthday. Updates will resume the following Tuesday or Thursday, depending on the day we get back.

_-... Sweet fang?_   
_\- Yes. Sans absolutely loves sweets. If you can make something sweet for him, that may help break the ice. There's another thing._   
_-Yeah?_   
_-Are you familiar with BDSM?_   
_-... A little._   
_-It's my understanding that he enjoys light bondage, collars and leashes._   
_-How do you know that?_   
_-I've walked in on his... activities before. He is not above sex in more... public places._   
_-I see...._   
_-But that isn't until later in the relationship and I'm sure you two will talk about it first._   
_-I'm sure we will. I know I plan to. So...._   
_-Yes?_   
_-... Does he like to wear the leash or hold it?_

~

You wake up the next morning, the conversation with Papyrus still fresh in your mind.  
"BDSM, huh?" Definitely something to research later....

You do your daily routine and head to your office, sparing a glance at Sans' house. You think you see movement in the downstairs window, but maybe your eyes are playing tricks on you.

At your office, you go over your schedule: Tsubasa, a tsunderplane, Vicki, a Vulkin, Napia, another Knight Knight, and finally... Jerry, a....

You tap you chin.

What exactly is Jerry?

You ponder the question throughout your rather uneventful day: Tsubasa is a little large for your room, so you meet her in one of the larger consoling rooms down the hall. For two hours, you answer questions about some early history of Humans. In truth, history isn't your strong point and you had only kept up with the last few decades. Lucky for you, Tsubasa had a history book to help guide you through some of her questions and elaborate on a few points.

Vicki is next, and she's curious if there's any Human equivalent to a Monster Holiday known as Payback Day, which seems to be the day when Monsters are expected (read: forced) to pay back money they owed. You inform her that, no, there is no such holiday, and, as far as you know, no one is planning to make such a holiday.

You share lunch with Iris and Somn in the cafeteria today, this time chatting about the newest restaurant that had opened downtown. Somn had read about the opening in the newspaper and is going to see if Jason has time this weekend to go eat there with him. He would report back with all the delicious details. You finish up lunch and head back to your room while Somn and Iris head back to their classes.

Your next student is Napia, a soft spoken Knight Knight, who is curious about the types of gifts Humans like to receive on their "special day." You think she means birthday, and you explain to her that such gifts all come down to the personal preferences of the one on the receiving end of the gift.

"But, what if you don't know their preferences?"  
"Well, if you've been around them enough, you should have an idea of what they like to do, like hobbies. Do they have a lot of books? Do you notice them playing a lot of games? Maybe they like doing things on their phone and you can get them something simple, like a phone charm. Don't just look at just the person themselves, look in their environment, too, for clues about things they like."  
Napia gives you a nod as she seems to understand the tips you've given her. She leaves after another hour of discussion.

Jerry will be next.

With a sigh, you eat a quick snack of a small brownie and some water. If this was going to be like any other "session," Jerry is going to ask about how to get friends and girlfriends and how to get people to like him and stop ditching him. Somehow, no matter what advice you gave him, he always twisted things to be everyone else's fault and by the end of the session you wouldn't have gotten anywhere.

You know this sessions are Jerry's way of spending time with you. Technically, he isn't doing anything wrong though. His questions did fall under "Social Aspects" of Human Studies, so unless he admits to signing up for slots to get you to date him, there isn't much you can do.

With another sigh, you glance at your clock.

2:55 PM

You're about to take out your notebook to go over your notes from other sessions you had had with Jerry when you shoot up straight as a board. The coldest chill crawls down your spine as a heavy sense of dread drops over you like a wet blanket. You feel your Soul shrink, but pulse in quick succession, one pulse feeling like something popped inside of your chest. The screaming is back, still in the background, but as high-pitched as ever.

At the same time your Soul, mind and body are freaking out, there's a knock on your door and your phone twinkles.

You glance at the door, but pick up your phone first.

A message from a number you don't recognize.

**-This is Sans. R U OK**

You blink, trying to piece everything together. The feeling of dread is still draped over you and the knock sounds again.

"Wh-who is it?"  
"It's, um, Jerry, ma'm."  
Your Soul twists, seems to let something out again with a pop and your phone twinkles again.

**-Whr R U PLS Ansr**

You text back.

 _-i'm at the school, the college._  
 **-Office?**  
 _-Yes_.  
 **-R U Alone**  
 _-Jerry is at the door._  
 **-Dont op** **n door. Im Comin**.

Don't open the door?

What... what exactly was he expecting Jerry to do?

You gulp as you remember what Iris told you yesterday: We Monsters can pick up on the feelings behind magic and Jerry's has never felt right.

So, was this really Jerry's Soul, his magic, you were feeling? No wonder everyone kept their distance. And somehow, Sans must had picked up on your reaction to him.

_They're right. It's twisted, like all his magic is flowing in the wrong direction or something...._

You gulp and are about to text Sans again when you hear a surprised "Ohh!". Someone growls something, there's shuffling and then a knock on the door.

"...Who is it?"  
"Sans."

You walk over to the door and unlock the knob. You crack the door open and your gaze, at first, lands on a black jacket, then trails up to a skull and a single red pinpoint.

"It's just me, dollface. He's gone," the Skeleton reassures you.

You open the door and the next thing you know, you're buried in his huge black and red jacket, your arms wrapping around his huge ribs, his arms gathering you in a warm, tight embrace.

Everything clams down, feels so warm, so right.

Perfect.

"Ya okay?" his voice is a deep rumble from the core of the earth. "Sorry I took so long. Kinda hard to pinpoint ya since our bond is kinda weak right now."  
"I'm okay," You clenched his t-shirt tighter. "I just.... I've never felt anything like that before."  
"It happens after ya Resonate with someone. Ya pick up more of the feelings of stronger magic, especially if it's threatening. It starts kinda small and builds up, but it'll settle back down in a couple more days."  
"That's a relief," You sigh. "I knew Jerry was bad news, but I didn't know it was ever going to be that intense."  
Sans somehow pulls you closer. "Well... he probably won't attack ya or anythin', but... just try not ta be alone with him."  
You look up at Sans. "But I'm a tutor for the students here. I can't help but be alone with him, especially if he requests it--- I have a lot of students that prefer to have private sessions. And, he really hasn't done anything," You pull away a bit. "I mean, yes, he can be difficult and whiny, but, he's never done anything to make me feel like I was in danger---"  
"Aside from right now?" Sans questions, sockets lidded.   
You pucker your lips in defiance. "Okay, yes, aside from right now."  
"Second question: He ever requests a private session?"  
You shuffled on your feet, eyes to the side in thought. "...No."  
"A'ight, then, no problem. I'll just sit in. We can totally fit anotha chair... over there," he points to the empty space in front= of the window. "When's tha next time ya tutor him?"  
"Next Friday?"  
"Perfect. I ain't got no plans," Sans nods, shoving his hands into his pockets, satisfied with this arrangement.   
"Uh, but..." You glance around. "Are you sure?"  
Sans' fangs shift, red pinpoints staring at you in curiosity.  
"It's just... hm...." You rub your arm. "Will you... even be comfortable with me by then?"

Sans stares at you for a moment, sockets narrowing in confusion, before widening in realization. He takes a step back , hands coming to his chest, trembling as his skull begins to bead with sweat. His breathing becomes louder, shorter.

"Oh, oh, no...." You realize in seconds that Sans in starting to panic. "Sans, just... calm down, okay? It's going to be okay." You take a step closer but Sans nods, making you stop.  
"Just... stay... there... please...." he says between heavy breaths. "I just... stay there. Don't come closer. Don't touch me, I just...." Sans closes his sockets tight, bares his fangs, holds his skull like he's having a headache. "Fuck, no, I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. Fuck, I'm not okay. I am not okay right now."  
"It's okay, Sans," You reply, keeping your distance at his request. _Crap... what do I do? How do I help him? I can't just leave him alone... wait...._

That... might be exactly what you need to do.

As much as you hate to admit, Sans is panicking because of you--- because of you what are to him, because of what your relationship means to him.

_This will end._   
_I'll be all alone._   
_I'll have to start over._   
_Again._

_The end._   
_All alone._   
_Start over._   
_Again._

But he's trying so hard, trying so hard not to run, trying so hard not to let the panic overwhelm him, but he can't catch his breath, he can't stop shaking and trembling, he can't stop sweating.

He can't stop telling himself he's not okay right now.

You gulp, trying to stop your tears, but you know, right now, you don't have a choice.

You can't stay here because right now, despite how hard he is fighting, Sans can't win with you so close.

You grab your phone, turn the chair in front of your desk towards the door. "Sans, sit here, please. I'm going to go call your brother."  
Gasping, Sans cracks a socket at you. "I'm... okay... I just...."  
You nod. "Please, just sit down. " You take a few steps away from the chair, giving Sans enough room to walk over and collapses into the seat. Once you're sure he won't fall, you hurry into the hall and call Papyrus.

"Human? Hello!"  
"Papyrus, I need you to come down to the school. Sans is on the verge of a full blown panic attack in my office."  
"Wha-what? Why is he-- When did he even---!?"  
"That's not important!" You scream, your emotions spilling out as tears. "Come down here and take him home to rest! I can't... I can't help him right now... I..." You bite back a sob.  
"...I'll be there in a moment. Keep an eye on him as best you can until I get there."  
"O-okay," You sniff and hang up. You peek back into the room.

Sans is leaning back into the chair, staring at the ceiling, sockets cracked open.

They're spilling tears.

You don't expect him to tell you, voice cracking, "I'm sorry."

You sniff again, not fighting a new wave of tears. "You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I rewrote the ending of this. I'm still not too happy with it, though I feel like it's a little better than the first draft. The idea was for Sans to get comfortable with you for a moment only to realize exactly what getting comfortable with you means, which leads into his panic attack. 
> 
> It's painful that he feels the need to apologize for something that's beyond his control. :(


	6. Connect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll just ask him for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still pretty sick, so sorry if this chapter sucks or whatever.

You call in the next day, Saturdays being the day you offer lessons for those too busy to come during the week. Your Soul still aches, like the dull sting after being given a shot. Your mind is cloudy and your head is spinning a little. Did you come home right after Papyrus got Sans, or had you tried to finish out the work day? You really couldn't remember. Everything after Sans left is sort of a blur, a haze....

You think about just going back to sleep, but first you double check your messages.

In your deep slumber, you had missed a few calls from Iris and several messages from Papyrus, all asking if you were okay, if you needed anything. His last massage reads that if he doesn't hear from you by one p.m., he would come over and check on you.

You glance at the clock.

12:45 P.M.

"Ugg...," You groan as you take a moment to call Iris, who should be having lunch around this time. You just tell her you have a migraine and just need some rest. You hate lying to her, but you were just so exhausted in both mind and Soul, that you just don't want to go into any detail right now. She just wishes you well and you hang up.

At 1:05, a knock sounds at your front door.

"Hold on!" You cry, rolling out of bed and finding a long shirt to put on. You grumble your way to the door and peek through the security hole. Sure enough, Papyrus is standing on the stoop. You open the door.

"Human!" he perks up before leaning in closer. He rest a gloved hand on your forehead, then tilts your head up with the other hand so he could look into your tired eyes. He then leans back and looks you over, hand on his mandible, sockets arched in worry. "Oh, Human, you look just as worn as Sans. I bet you haven't eaten anything. Well, move aside, I will cook something for you!" The lanky skeleton marches past you without waiting for permission and heads straight for the kitchen. "Come sit at the table!" he orders.

Sighing, you close the door and drag yourself to the kitchen. You plop down at the table and watch Papyrus dig around in the fridge, murmuring to himself as he pulls out things he could cook (mostly just leftovers from Gods know when). He seems to be grumbling at the idea of warming up leftovers for you and you're so out of touch right now, you don't bother to stop him when he dumps them out into the garbage. They're probably out of date anyway.

"Ah, really now, between you, Sans and 'Vara, I feel as if I'm taking care of three children! I have to now make sure both you and Sans eat and I still have to call Administration about Guevara's registration later...." Papyrus then moves onto the cabinets. "Hm... oh, noodles. Yes, I can make this work. This should suffice very well." He then begins buzzing around the kitchen, pulling out various pots and pans, rinsing out a few, returning others to the cabinets. "Let's see, this meat can begin cooking for now. Do we have any spices to work with?" He looks into the cabinets on the wall on the right of the stove. "Ah, perfect," he smiles as be begins to pull out some spice shakers. "You know, now that I think about it, my father does make enough to support me and Sans and Grillby's restaurants are also very successful, so I don't have to worry about Guevara. ...Maybe... I should consider being a stay at home mom. Then, I can make sure you and my brother are taken care of until Sans' anxiety becomes more manageable."

"...Is he all right?" Your voice is low under the sizzling of the ground beef.   
"I was able to calm him down and walk him home. He drunk some water and slept for the rest of the day. He didn't wake up until about eleven this morning."  
"... It's my fault," You whisper, gaze staring at the table. "I reminded him of his anxiety."

"It would have triggered once everything settled down at the office," Papyrus speaks as he begins to stir the pasta while also shuffling the meat in the skillet to blend the spices. "He was no where near ready to see you, but he felt your Soul cry out in fear. As his Soul Mate, he was drawn to you, to make sure you were all right. He may not be conscious of his feelings for you, but his Soul knows."

You nod, though you're not sure if Papyrus' explanation really makes you feel better. For one, you think Sans is very conscious of his feelings towards you. The way he just... held you so close, talked to you with such ease and openness, like you two had known each other for years. Everything had felt so right between you two in those few moments....

Deep down, you both knew, you both were very aware of your feelings towards each other.

But, then that damn anxiety! Why had you brought up his damn anxiety!?

Because, you knew Papyrus was (almost) right. Sans hadn't come to you on his own terms--- he _hadn't_ been ready to see you.

"So... I just need to wait again?"  
"I am afraid so," Papyrus answers as he piles the steaming spaghetti onto a plate. "Let it cool first," he warns as he sets the plate in front of you.  
"Yes, mom," You joke. "It really does look good."  
"Of course," Papyrus smirks before digging out a fork and a cup to fill with grape juice. "I had to teach myself to cook growing up," he informs. "Dad was always caught up in his work and Sans only ate junk food. That's part of the reason he's such a big Skeleton."  
"I see," You reply as you take a bite of the spaghetti. "Oh, wow! This is great!"  
Papyrus gives another triumphant smirk.

You finish up the spaghetti as Papyrus washes the dishes.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the day?" Papyrus asks.

"I don't really know," You admit, hands coming to your lap. "I just... It happened again. I mean, it wasn't as bad as when we first met, but it was still a type of rejection in its own way and it still hurts," You rub your chest. "It felt so good when he was holding me... so perfect. He told me he'd start coming on Fridays to sit in on Jerry's tutoring. Then I asked him if was comfortable with me and it was like flipping a switch." You rest your head in your hands, rub your temples. "I should have just told him I would see if he could sit in."

"That wasn't your fault," Papyrus speaks as he sits down next to you. "It was an accident and, as I said, his anxiety would have reared up either way. He wasn't ready to see you. Before he felt your Soul cry out, he was just sleeping in bed. He wasn't getting ready to confront you at all."  
You nod again. "I just wish I could.... oh, wait!" You shoot up from your chair and dash down the hall to your room where your phone rests on your desk. You pick up your phone, scroll through the messages.

You still had Sans' number from when he texted you yesterday.

You save the number to your contacts, then go to your messaging app.

You hesitate.

Would Sans panic if you sent him a text message?

You leave your room to return to the kitchen where Papyrus is looking up at you from the table, sockets a little wider. You give a shy smile. "Sorry about that. I was thinking about how I wanted to talk to Sans and I remembered he texted me yesterday, so I have his number, but I'm not sure if me sending him a text will make him panic again."  
"Hm...." Papyrus rubs his mandible. He then stands up, tall and proud. "I will go and ask him."  
You stare. "You're... just gonna ask him?"  
"Yes," Papyrus nods as he begins for the front door. "I will ask him to text you about letting you know if you can text him or not."  
You follow Papyrus down the hall. "Are you sure that won't make him anxious? I don't want him to feel pressured."  
"I will make sure not to give the impression that you are in a hurry," Papyrus reassures as he opens the door. "It will be... a little suggestion."  
"Well... all right," You nod.  
Papyrus waves and closes the door as he leaves.

You sigh and decide to try to find something to do. Maybe watch a movie or read a book? You just wanted to take your mind off Sans for a while.

You go to your room and sit down at your desk, then boot up your personal lap top. You remember that you had wanted to look more into the collar-leash thing.

So much for not thinking about Sans for a while....

After thirty minutes of research, you're both intrigued and a bit uncomfortable, but your curiosity wins out and you start shopping around for a collar to give to Sans. As you shop, your phone twinkles. You stare for a moment before picking the phone up.

Papyrus has sent you a text.

_-You're going to have to text him first._

You hesitate a moment.

_-Did he panic?_   
_-No, he's just being shy now._

....Oh.

_-All right. Thank you._

You go into thought, trying to decide what type of message to send to Sans. Something simple that he wouldn't feel the need to answer right away.

_-Hello, Sans. I hope you're doing well. Please take it easy and get as much rest as you need._

And send.

You smile.

There, just a nice little message wishing him well. With no questions, he shouldn't feel pressured to answer you immediately.

You go back to your rather embarrassing shopping for quite some time before your phone jingles at you again.

...A message from Sans.

**-U 2. Talk 2 U L8.**

You stare at the message for a bit before you start to chuckle. Something about such a simple reply was sort of heartwarming and so... Sans.

Your Soul Mate is a pretty simple guy and you're okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Mama Underfell Papyrus. I need more of that. 
> 
> Like I said, I'm still really sick, so I don't know if I'l update again this week. I'll just have to see how I feel tomorrow. Right now, I'm just gonna lay down.


	7. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have several messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to feel a little better, so I was able to work on this for a bit, which is just you two being phone nerds. ;3

_-Good morning, Sans. Did you sleep well?_

You're surprised when he answers right back, prompting you to get comfortable in your bed.

**-Slept OK. U?**   
_-Pretty good._   
**-Wht R U doin 2day?**   
_-I've actually been doing research on something._   
**-Wht?**

You blush, but something pushes you to answer.

_-Collars and leashes for BDSM stuff._

You gulp, wondering how he'll respond.

**-U N2 that?**   
_-Your brother told me you were and I thought I'd get something nice for you._   
**-Thats nice of u.**

You smile.

 _-I'm not sure what to get you though. There are a lot of different kinds of collars and leashes. There's even etiquette for this sort of thing! Do we have to follow the etiquette?_  
 **-We dont have 2, it just adds 2 the experience.**  
 _-Do you already have a collar?_  
 **-Plenty. I wear 1 all the time 2. feel weird w/o it. but i always change the ID tags 2 have the name of my soul mate on them.**   
_-That's kinda cute. Is your collar made of leather?_  
 **-Yeah, but theyre made of all types of material now, leathers kinda considered the long term option.**  
 _-I see. What color is the one you're wearing now?_  
 **-Black leather w/ some red detail. but I can change it 2 ya favorite color if ya want.**  
 _-That would be really sweet of you. But, doesn't wearing one make you the submissive?_  
 **-Technically. But, I mean, I can b if u want, Angleface**

For some reason, that was... really hot.

_-So, if you're the submissive, that makes me the dominate._   
**-If u want**   
_-Are you okay with that, though?_   
**_-Totally._ **

"Oh geez," You blush, looking up at the ceiling. He just said that, he just said he was totally okay with you being the dominate. He just... is so honest and open. Maybe because you were talking about his kinks? You decide to test something.

 _-Papy told me you like sweets, too_  
 **-I <3 sweets, specially N E thing w/ chocolate + cream cheese**.

You smile again. Just as you thought. When the conversation centers on things Sans likes and is familiar with, he shares without hesitation. You're just going to have to approach conversations like this for now until he's comfortable with asking you about things. Until then, you can interject little things about yourself.

_-I like sweets, too. I think I have a box of brownie mix. Maybe I can bring some over? I can drop them off tomorrow on the way to work while you're sleeping?_   
**-U ll cook 4 me?**   
_-Sure. It's just brownies. I can make them tonight and let them chill. Cold brownies are pretty good if they're not hard._   
**-IKR! Papy hates cold brownies i dont get that guy**

You giggle a little.

_-I'm gonna get some breakfast, okay? How about I text you around lunch?_   
**-K. C U L8**   
_-Later_

You go through your hygiene routine, eat some cereal for breakfast, then tidy up the house a little--- basic sweeping and dusting. Around lunch, Sans actually sends you a link on your phone to one of his favorite sites he uses to shop for leashes and collars. There are also cuffs, blindfolds and other kinds of restraints.

**-The black + blue 1 @ the bottom of pg 2 I think it'll look cute on u.**

You click and scroll down. There's a black collar imprinted with navy blue flowers. You have to admit, the flower design is cute.

 _-I like it._  
 **-Cute?**  
 _-Cute. You're not thinking about getting it though, are you?_  
 **-...May B?**  
 _-Sans, it's nearly fifty dollars!_ Gods, you had spent so much time just researching basic BDSM info, you hadn't actually thought about how much all the accessories cost.  
 **-Cause its good shit, Angleface. Itll last a long ass time.**   
_-Sans, I still feel like that's too much!_ Well, if you were being honest, you were more uncomfortable with him buying you something so expensive after only knowing you for a handful of days, not the actual price itself.   
 **-Its N my cart.** Seriously!?  
 _-Sans!_  
 **-I might get a leash 4 it 2.** SERIOUSLY!?  
 _-Don't you dare!_  
 **-U can make it up 2 me w/ brownies**  
 _-Are you serious?_  
 **-2 items N cart** He's totally serious....  
 _-Don't!_  
 **-I bought it. should get a tracking # 2morrow.**  
 _-I don't believe you!_  
 **-U want me 2 forward u the receipt?** Fucking smartass!  
 _-No._  
 **\- I like my brownies w/ nuts.**

~

 _-Your brownies are chilling in the fridge._ You inform Sans from your seat at the kitchen table.  
 **-They got nuts?**  
 _-Yes, dear._  
 **-Sweet.**  
 _-Did you have dinner?_  
 **-Papy made mac + cheese**  
 _-Sound tasty. He's a good cook. He made spaghetti for me yesterday._  
 **-He did?**  
 _-He came over to check on me._

Sans doesn't answer for a few minutes, which makes you a little nervous.

_-Sans?_   
**-Im sorry.**

You blink. You hadn't expected anything like that. You hadn't thought what had happened was Sans' fault to begin with.

_-You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who reminded you of your anxiety. I should apologize._   
**-U dont got nothin 2 apologize 4**   
_-You don't either. You were just reacting to my Soul._

After a few moments, you send:   
_-I know I said it earlier, but I've never felt dread like that before. It was terrible. Why does Jerry make people feel like that?_  
 **-Well...**

You can see the three dots flashing on your phone screen as Sans types back what you think he would consider a rather lengthy response for him.

**-U no how some humans R "born wrong"? Like, mentally, theyre off? Monsters can b "born wrong" 2. Nstead of b ing made of tough love + the kind of affection u get from n annoyin older bro, theyre made of like, the opposite**

Made of the opposite?

 _-So... hate and indifference?_  
 **-Sumthin like that**  
 _-But Jerry just seems more annoying than anything._  
  
Sans types for a bit again.

**-Yeh, but the scary part is that hes CAPABLE of b ing hateful + indifferent. Thats y hes so off puttin. Monsters tease + prank + fight, but wer all pretty tolerant of each other @ the end of the day. Jerry aint like that at all. its like, havin a litter of puppies and all but 1 is cute, but u treat it same as the others, but u no deep down that the fucker is gonna bite U 1 day, u just dont no whn. N theres no reason 4 it 2 b a mean fucker, but it just IS. its like that.**

_-So, Jerry is an ugly puppy that's going to bite me one day, not matter how nice I am to him?_   
**-Pretty much.**   
_-What if someone tries to "train" him to be nice?_   
**-Dont work. Fucker was born mean n stubborn, plain + simple. All u can really do is just b careful round him.**   
_-Trust me, I will. Still though, I can't imagine him being dangerous. He barely comes up to my knees and his crush on me is pretty evident._   
**-Angleface, dont remind me that the squirt has a crush on u.**   
_-Sorry._   
**-Look, just dont let ur guard down, aight? worse comes to worse, tho, just ping out 4 me.**   
_-And you'll come running?_   
**-More like teleport, but yeh. cant teleport long distances n 1 go, but i'll find u eventually.**

Reading that makes you smile a bit.

_-Okay. Well, I have to get up early tomorrow if I'm going to get your brownies to you without being late for work. I'm going to head to bed._   
**-Aight. We'll talk again 2morrow, right?**   
_-Of course. You can text me whenever. If I don't answer right away, then I'm probably with a student._   
**-Gotcha. Talk 2 u 2morrow then. Nite, Angel.**

You blush a little at the nickname.

_-Good night, dearest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was going to combine chapter 7 and 8, but I like the idea of you two just spending a chapter texting each other. I mean, it's your only safe way to talk to each other right now, so might as well use it. :3
> 
> But, writing Sans' shorthand text is more difficult than I thought. He uses both "n" and "+" for "and", but "n" can be shorthand for "in" or "any." (when combined with E, so N E is "any"). He usually doesn't use apostrophes unless doing so will differentiate words (I'll vs Ill for instance). I always have to reread everything a few times to see if I can shorthand anything he writes, because Skelebea is lazy with a dash of clever, which is kinda cute. 
> 
> And finally, nickname established. ;3


	8. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally over this infection! So updates can resume as normal! I'll try to put out an extra chapter this week because I'll be coming back from Christmas with my family next week. If I don't update next week, just remember that I'm just out of town. ;3
> 
> Okay, now let's introduce the best characters!

You knock on the door to Sans' house early the next morning. The door opens, revealing what you think is a fully dressed Papyrus. He's wearing black full body tights and a pink apron that reads "Bless These Bones." He seems wide awake despite the somewhat early hour. You wonder if he ever sleeps.

"Ah, good morning, human," he chirps.  
"Good morning, Papyrus," You smile. "I came by to drop off some brownies for Sans."  
"Ah, I see. Come in then," Papyrus steps aside to allow you inside.

You walk into a large, sleek white room. White couches sit in the sunken area to your left while an open kitchen full of slick, silver appliances is on the right. A spiral staircase in the front left corner leads to the balcony over the front door while another spiral staircase leads to a landing lined with three doors, two facing you and one by itself, facing left. Two more doors are on the first floor behind the staircase.

"What a beautiful house," You compliment as Papyrus leads you into the kitchen.  
"I'll pass the compliment onto my father," Papyrus replies as he reaches into a cabinet near the sink to pull out a plate. "He's the one who bought this house."  
"May I ask what your father does?" You question as you put the brownies on the counter. You get a knife from a display suspending utensils and cut out two brownie squares to put onto the plate.  
"He studies Resonance," Papyrus answers as he goes to the fridge in the corner and pulls out some milk.  
You look over at him as he moves to another cabinet to get a glass. "He does?"

"Yes," Papyrus nods as he pours a cup a milk. "Resonance isn't well understood, due to humans having a difficult time willing their Souls beyond their bodies and many Monsters not being interested in Soul Studies. As a result, there isn't a lot of information on the process. We are aware of the mechanics --- matching magic frequencies --- but we believe there is more to the process than matching frequencies. There are seven different frequencies for each type of magic, but everyone has a unique one--- two Patient Souls will have slight differences in their frequencies, for example. We don't know which differences a Soul picks up on or why it picks up on those particular differences. We also don't know why Resonance leads to such a strong, romantic bond. These are the kinds of questions my father tries to answer."

"Wow," You reply, resting against the counter. "How does he study that exactly?"

"Studying the magic of Soulmates," Papyrus answers as you gives you the glass of milk. "Through samples of magic--- which is as close to a Soul as one can get without putting one in a jar. He's trying to map all the differences in Souls, as well as break down the components of Souls. It's quite time consuming since magic is the "DNA" of Monsters, so there are a lot more components to our Souls than the Core Trait magic of Humans."

You nod as you pick up the plate.

"Sans' room is the door on the right, the one by itself," Papyrus informs. "Just give the door a knock and put the plate and glass on the floor in front of the door." He then starts to remove his apron. "Meanwhile, I need to make a phone call. I think Guevara's paperwork went through faster than expected, so I need to call Grillby to see if 'Vara starts classes today."

You nod again and head upstairs, shoes making soft clanking noises on the silver stairs. When you get to the door, you put the brownies and milk on the floor, then tap on the tan wood. You're about to head back downstairs when you feel a soft pull on your Soul. There's no pain or discomfort, just a sense of someone guiding you in another direction. You stand in front of Sans' door and just listen. There's some shuffling then a soft thud against the door.

You reach out with your hand, rest your fingers against the door.

You feel a soft, warm tingle in your Soul, similar to when Sans held you back in your office.

You rest against the door and seconds later the warming sensation gets a little hotter. Sans much be leaning against the door now, too.

You're not sure how long you two stand there, just leaning against the door, but you can feel Sans pull away, though his hand remains. You don't move your hand when you pull away either.

"I left some brownies and milk on the floor for you," You tell him in a low voice. "I'll head on out so you can open the door and get them."

You feel Sans pull his hand away and shuffle from the door. A few moments later, you phone twinkles.

**-Thank U. Have a nice day @ work.**

~

When you arrive to your office, you see a tall, skinny purple flamed monster with a skeletal face and phalanges. He's dressed in the school's black and white uniform and seems to be wearing a breathing tube in his nose, which is connected to some sort of small, red, boxy device on his hip.

"Good morning," You call out.

The purple flame flickers a bit higher for a moment as the monster focuses on you. "Oh. Good morning," he waves.

You introduce yourself and as you shake hands, the Fire Elemental introduces himself as well.

"I'm Guevara Reverence Skeleton."

"Oh," You perk up. You then surmise the machine is linked to the Guevara's disability that Papyrus had told you about. Judging by the position of the tube, he must have a breathing problems. "Right, I just talked to your... mom? Uh, Papyrus."  
"Mom," Guevara smiles. "You know, he mentioned talking to a human these past few days. I guess that was you."  
"Yep," You smile back. "He's been kinda helping me with Sans... oh!" You blink. "I guess because I'm Sans' Soulmate, that makes me your aunt?"  
"Ha, I guess so!" Guevara laughs. "Well, good morning, auntie! I was told if I had any questions about humans, I should set up an appointment with you. There aren't a lot of humans on this side of town, right?"  
"Not really, " You answer. "It's bound to happen. I mean, different races of humans tend to group together for one reason or another, so it's not too unusual, that on a bigger scale, they might group away from Monsters sometimes. Uh, not that that means anything," You correct with a wave of your hand. "It's just a thing we do some times."  
"Nah, I got you," Guevara reassured. "Anyway, it's kinda neat having a relative at my school. I'll try to use this power only for good," 'Vara gives a big smile.

You smile back. You can sort of see a bit of Papyrus in him, not in just his height, but how forward he is.

"Well, auntie, I guess I'll see you around," 'Vara started. "Now that I know where your office is, I'll stop by to make an appointment if I need anything. Or... I guess I can visit my mom if you're going to be with Uncle Sans a lot."  
Your weight shifts. "Oh, well...." You look away.  
"Oh...." Guevara stares a bit. "He's still got that anxiety thing, huh?"  
You give a small nod.  
"Yeah.... My mom's been helping him out a lot with that for as far back as I can remember...." he trails off, looking down. "I mean, my dad explained to me that it can be pretty crippling for him, so, my mom watches him a lot since granddad's always working. Tch," Guevara's sockets narrow a bit. "Sometimes I feel like granddad should be watching after Uncle Sans. Mom has his own family, you know?"  
You nod. "I'm doing the best I can to help him, but it's not an instant fix. We just have to gradually get used to each other and deal with the whole... 'Boss Soul that won't break' thing one way or another. At some point, it's something we'll have to talk about, face to face."  
Guevara nods. "I understand, I just...." He sighs a little. "I should head on to class. Can I...?"  
"Yes?"  
Guevara looks away, yellow pinpoints flickering. "I might be overstepping here, but, like... if I'm having a hard time, can I come talk to you? It doesn't have to be in your office if that's too weird. Just like, outside on the steps or by that tree out front. Is that cool?"  
You tap your chin. "I think I can make an exception for family."  
Guevara smiles. "Thanks, auntie. I'll see ya around." With a wave, Guevara strolls outside to go to the other building.

 _What a sweetheart,_ You think to yourself as you make your way into your office. As usual, you boot up your computer and begin to check your schedule. Nothing out of the ordinary there.

When you check your school mail, you see one titled PLEASE RESPOND. The email is from Jerry.

_Tutor! Please let me know you're okay! A scary skeleton growled at me and I ran off! I know I should have stayed to protect you! I'm so sorry! Please let me know you're okay! I care about you so much! I'd hate if something happened to you. You're so wonderful and friendly and...._

You don't really need to read the rest of the email to get the point. You just reply with a simple, short response.

_I am fine, Jerry. I apologize for my friend's actions. Everything is fine._

Send.

"Short and simple," You say as knock graces your door. When you glance up from your computer, you see a gray furred bunny monster peeking in.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Lapin," You wave.  
"Hello," the older monster steps in. He's dressed in a classy white long sleeve shirt and gray dress pants. "I wanted to ask you about something."  
"Sure," You nod as he stops in front of your desk.  
"I received an email from Jerry Friday afternoon. He wrote that a dangerous monster entered the building and frighten him."  
"Oh!" You straightened up, hands fidgeting. "Uh, well, that was...." You aren't sure if you want to go into details. Mr. Lapin, the dean of the school, was a nice, old Monster, but you didn't want too many Monsters knowing about Sans' anxiety. "I, um, I'm not sure exactly want happened because my door was closed," You admit.  
"Hm," the elder rabbit nods. "Well, I understand that Jerry leaves a rather... negative impression on others. I am not really surprised someone snapped at him. But, who exactly was the monster who came by? Do you know?"  
"Uh..." You blush. "My Soulmate."  
"Ah," the old rabbit's gray eyes lit up. "Well, congratulations! Please keep all inappropriate activities to after class hours, will you?" He gives a knowing wink before strolling out of your room. You can only sit there, mouth gaped, face hot.

~

**-OMG, he seriously said that!? XD**  
_-I was so embarrassed. I can't believe it!_  
**-Well, he is a rabbit. They know all about "inappropriate activities."**  
_-I mean, would you even be interested in that?_  
**-Babe, I like b ing leashed like a dog. I m not above fuckin u in ur office.**  
_-I can't believe you!_  
**-(heart)**  
_-(heart) You know, you're a completely different Monster in text._  
**-I figured. My anxiety only triggers in person after all.**  
_-But, will there be a time when we can be together in person?_  
**_-Totally. I just still have 2 come 2 terms w/ it. My bro told u about it, right?_ **  
_-Yes. We both know how it's going to end and going through the grief scares you._  
**-Its terrifyin. It feels like ma Soul should break, but it just wont. I hate it. I hate that I'll lose u someday. Even w/o really b ing 2gether in person, I feel drawn 2 u. I already know I (heart) u. It just makes the pain and the anxiety that much worst.**  
_-I wish somehow I could hep you through this._  
**-Talkin 2 u like this helps a lot. Its helpin me get used 2 u.**  
_-Yeah?_  
**-I mean, its really helpin me realize what a freak u r, ha ha.**  
_-Oh, geez_  
**-I wont tell no body.**  
_-That reminds me. I did tell my best friend about us. I've known her for years, so she won't tell anyone. It just sort of helps having a neutral third party. She's the one who suggested I ask what you like so I can get a gift for you. I still need to buy something._  
**-Tell her thnks. N I trust ur judgement. If u say she wont tell, I believe u. N U dont have 2 buy me nothin. U can keep makin me sweets tho. Those brownies were fuckin amazin.**  
_-I'll keep that in mind then. Anyway, it's getting late. Will it be okay if I stop by on the way to work tomorrow to say hi through the door?_  
**-That should b OK.**  
_-Okay. Good night, then, dearest._  
**-Good nite, Angel.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Mr. Lapin, but Guevara is also great. I'm not sure which one is better though. They have such fun personalities. :3


	9. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just be careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this is chapter is longer than usually, so I hope that makes up for lack of updating in the coming days. I'll try to put out another chapter, but I just have to see if I have time for typing and editing among all the other stuff I'm working on. I feel like this chapter is a good set up for the next part of your relationship with skelebea. ;3

The next morning, when you wake up, the first thing you do is text Sans.

_-Good morning, dearest._  
**-Mornin, angelface.**  
_-Slept well?_  
**-Pretty well. U?**  
_-Yep._  
**-Comin over?**  
_-Yep!_  
**-Aight. C U in a bit.**  
_-Kay._

You smile as you get out of bed and go through your morning ritual all the while thinking how easy you and Sans could text to one another, almost as if you were talking to each other face to face.

Granted, you knew this couldn't last forever, but you decided to take what you could get for now. At least Sans was talking to you instead of having an anxiety attack in front of you.

You text Sans to let him know you're on the way as you leave the house and lock up. When you round the corner, you stop short.

Jerry is wiggling his way down the sidewalk. You think his beady eyes light up when he sees you.  
"Tutor!" he waves.  
You gulp and shiver, force yourself to breath. "Good morning, Jerry. Uh, shouldn't you be on the way to class? School's in the opposite direction."  
"Ah, well, I remember you said you, _hyck_ , lived around here. I thought I'd have a look, _hyck,"_ he lets out a heavy breath.  
You stare. "You... you were looking for me?"  
"Ug, well, I mean," Jerry starts to back pedal. "I wouldn't, _hyuck,_ knock on your door or anything! That would be, _hyck,_ inappropriate."  
"You looking for me outside of lessons is also inappropriate, Jerry," You glare.  
Jerry shivers at your annoyed glance. "I, hyuck, I didn't mean to... I just...."  
"Jerry, I'm in a hurry," You interrupt and walk around him, keeping up your pace.  
"Ug, wait!" Jerry calls. "Tutor, I, huh---"

You don't stop, forcing Jerry to scurry after you.

"Ug, tutor... may I, _hyck_ , ask you about the, huh, monster from Friday?"  
You sigh. "I told you in the email that he was a friend, Jerry, and I'm sorry he scared you."  
"I, I wasn't scared! Just surprised!" Jerry corrects you without missing a beat. "But, tutor, why would you, _hyck,_ be friends with someone like that?"  
You stop and glare down at Jerry. "What do you mean 'someone like that'?"  
"Well, huh," Jerry's tentacles poke at each other. "He was so... rough and scary."  
Still glaring, you cross your arms. "Maybe I like them rough and scary."  
"But, tutor, you're so, _hyuck,_ refined and nice."

You don't see Jerry blush, you just keep walking.

"But, you're, _hk,_ nice to everyone, really," Jerry continues as he trails behind you. "That's one of the best things I like about you. You're so kind and patient. I can't, _hyuck,_ imagine you spending time with such a scary monster. It's a _huyk,_ real Beauty and the Beast situation."

"Sans is not a beast!" You snap as you whip around, making Jerry freeze and peer up at your glaring face. You blink when you realize your outburst. By now, though, you've arrived at Sans' house, so you turn around and march up the sidewalk without another word.

Jerry doesn't say anything either and a few moments later, you hear him waddling down the sidewalk as you reach the steps.

You take a deep breath and compose yourself before knocking.

"Is that you, human? Come in!" Papyrus calls from inside.  
You open the door and step inside to see Papyrus, dressed in red tights and his Bless these Bones apron, fussing over Guevara's breathing machine. There's a tall (and handsome) purple Flame Elemental standing nearby, arms crossed.

"Love, he's going to be late," the Elemental groans.  
"Yeah, mom, it's fine," Guevara adds. "It's charged up, see?"  
"I know, I'm just checking!" Papyrus retorts, straightening up. "I mean, don't you remember what happened last time you----"  
" "Last time" happened four years ago!" both flaming monsters drone.  
Papyrus clacks his fangs. "Yes, well....." Another sigh, then a soft smile. "Have a nice day, dear." Papyrus kisses Guevara's forehead, making his dark flame brighten. "You, too, love," He leans up and plants a kiss on the taller Elemental's "lips".  
"You, too, my sweetest dessert," the Elemental purrs, voice smooth. "Ready to go, 'Vara?"  
"Yep," Guevara nods and begins for the door. "Morning, auntie," he waves.  
"Good morning, Guevara," You smile  
"Ah, you must be Sans' Soulmate. I'm Grillby," the well-dressed Elemental offers his hand.  
You take the offer as you introduce yourself.  
"Well, welcome to the family," Grillby seems to smile. "If you need a place for a romantic dinner, my restaurant is always open. Family members eat free, of course, aside from the wine. That's hard to come by."  
"Thanks for the offer," You smile again as the two Elementals head out the door, which closes with a soft click.

"So, that's the husband?" You ask.

Papyrus nods as he heads into the kitchen and opens the fridge. "We've been together for decades. I really can't remember my life before being with him. We've been together so long, it feels as if we've never been apart. I suppose that's how this Soulmate thing goes," he gives another smile.

"I see...," You murmur. You can't help but wonder if you and Sans will ever reach that point. Text messages were nice, but so far the two times you had seen each other face to skull had ended with Sans having a panic attack. That put a damper on your mood.

"I think Sans is waiting for you."

"What?" You snap out of your stupor.  
"His door is cracked open," Papyrus informs. "I don't think he wants you to come in just yet, but I think he's willing to actually talk, not just text.  
You glance up the stairs. "...Oh.  
"Well, hurry on up then," Papyrus shoos you towards the stairs. "I need to find something in here for father to eat. I swear, he's almost as bad as Sans,..." he mutters as he goes back to the fridge.  
You nod and head upstairs. Sure enough, the door is cracked open. You take slow steps to the door and knock.

Someone... growls?

"Sans?"  
"Hrmm.... that ya, Angelface?"  
"Hm, yeah. You know the door is open, right?"  
"I know."  
You take a peek through the crack.

Pitch black.

"Are you just lying in the dark?"  
"Yeah. It, uh, sort of keeps me calm."  
"Oh, okay. Do you need me to step back or anything?"  
"Nah, yer fine. I kinda can't see ya cause of how tha door opens towards the inside. But, hearin' yer voice is nice."  
"Well, all right," You smile. "Do you always sleep in the dark like this? I mean... It's really dark. Did you cover the window with the thickest curtains on the planet?"  
He chuckles, the sound lighting up your Soul with warmth, replacing the discomfort Jerry had dumped on you earlier.  
"I might have done that, yeh. It's just... after an attack, I need ta be completely cut off from everything. Almost like sensory deprivation."  
"...Wow...."  
"After a while, I just got used ta it. I sleep really well like this. And, ya know, there's other stuff ya can do in the dark.

You can't help but smirk. "Oh? Like what?"

You hear the bed creak, slow footsteps.

"Oh, all kinds of stuff." His voice is closer to the door, close enough to send heat through your Soul. "I mean, in tha dark, no one can see where ya touchin', so ya can always keep the surprises comin'.  
"Oh, that sounds fun," You purr.  
Sans chuckles again, a deep hum. "Yeah. No one can see where ya touchin'... kissin'... lickin', bitin'."  
The heat in your Soul immediately heads south.  
Sans laughs, deep and guttural. "Hmm, I felt that."  
"Oh, no," You smirk. "My Soulmate is making me tingle down there. Whatever will I do?"  
Sans' voice becomes a whisper. "Wait for me."  
You smile. "Of course."

~

"Wait! What!?" Iris cries, crumbs falling out of her near invisible mouth.  
"I met him on the way to see Sans. Having a look around, but claims he wouldn't knock on my door," You tell Iris.  
"Ew, ew, ew!" Iris cringes. "Ewww! He's so creepy! Oh, but, Dearie, this is bad! He practically knows where you live! I don't think this is just an annoying crush anymore!"  
"I know...." You murmur. "Maybe I should look into getting a restraining order? I don't know, it sounds so extreme. Sure, he was looking for me, but I don't think he wants to hurt me or anything."  
"I think him just wanting to find you when you don't want him to warrants it!" Iris says. "Have you told Sans yet?"  
"Of course not! He'd probably kill Jerry and I don't want that on his conscience." You exclaim.  
"Dearie, you two are Soulmates, he's going to find out sooner or later."  
You sigh. Maybe you should tell Sans... but, apart of you just can't imagine Jerry being dangerous. He doesn't even come up to your knees for goodness' sake!

But then you remember the dread being near Jerry's Soul brought you. You remember that you were alone for a bit before Sans arrived. What if the door hadn't been there? What if the whole incident had happened somewhere else--- like at your house? Or somewhere farther away from Sans' house? He had told you he couldn't teleport too far in one go. Relying on him to save you at any moment was foolish.

So, you would need some way to defend yourself. Humans weren't very good with magic, though there had been some cases where magic triggered in stressful situations, like car accidents. However, you knew you couldn't rely on your Patient Soul or the Gravity magic such a Soul gave you.

"I'll buy some pepper spray after work," You tell Iris.  
"Get a whistle, too," She urges. "I still think you should tell Sans. I'm sure he wouldn't literally murder Jerry."  
"I don't want his anxiety getting worse, though. He sounded a lot better this morning." You blush. "He said some pretty.. suggestive things."  
"Ooooh," Iris coos. "Looks like he's getting more comfortable with you. That's good. Maybe once he's around all the time, Jerry will back off. Oh! Another idea! Put Sans' and my number on speed dial!"  
"Sure, sure," You nod, picking up your phone. "Oh..."  
"What is it?"  
"Sans sent me a picture... oh my gosh," You laugh.  
"What, what is it!?" Iris urges.  
"It's a picture of his ribs with the caption "finger licking good, right?""  
Iris bursts into laughter. "Oh my gosh!"  
"He's such a nerd. What should I say back?"  
"Ask him what kinda sides you get."  
"Oooh, good one," You type the reply. While you wait, you put Sans and Iris' numbers on speed dial. Your phone vibrates a few moments later. "It's two pictures. "I think that's his femur? And this is his... tibia and fibula?"  
Iris tilts to the side. "I don't get it."  
You go into thought before the joke dawns on you. "...Thighs and legs. The ribs come with a side of thighs and legs."  
Iris blinks before sputtering into a bout of laughter.  
You smile.  
Sans is such a nerd.

~

"Thank you for your purchase."  
"Thanks."

You leave the little general store with your new whistle around your neck and down your shirt. You have a small bottle of pepper spray on a belt loop and a back up in your messenger bag. You also have a panic button in case something happans to your whistle. Like the whistle, the button lets out shriek (when pressed), getting the attention of anyone nearby.

With all of this, you should be able to fend off anyone, including a squirt like Jerry. Monsters weren't too keen on using magic against humans. Humans had higher stats overall, so a monster would tire themselves out trying to kill a human. Most humans walked around with fifty to a hundred HP (you had 60 Heart Points yourself) and the most powerful monster magic did about 10 to 15 damage. Combined that with a human's Intent being strong against a monster's Soul and, well... a monster would sooner fight a human hand to hand than use magic. That all being the case, pepper spray was far more handy.

You wonder if you have time to visit Sans. You get lost in thought at the thick ribs, his shirt bunched up above them. His femur was thicker of course and a smooth white along with the rest of his leg bones.

Gods, how could bones turn you on so much?

Still in thought, you round the corner and trip over something.

"Oh!"

Oh, someone.

"Sorry," You step backward.  
"Not a problem, hyck, tutor."  
"Eeh!" You jump backward at the voice, stare down with wide eyes at Jerry. _Calm down, calm down._ You breath. _No need to get Sans all worried. Granted, I'm not feeling the dread as quick as I did last week. I guess my Soul doesn't react as strongly as it used to since it's been a few days. Slowing down and breathing might be helping a little._ "Um, hi, Jerry." You give a weak smile and let your hand rest on your hip near the spray.  
"Hello, tutor," Jerry's face twists into something trying to look like a smile.  
You cringe a little.  
"So nice to, ugh, see you out here again," Jerry continues breath heavy.  
"Yeah, yeah." You nod. "Um, I can't talk long. Someone is expecting me."  
"Oh?" Jerry questions. "But, can't we talk for a moment?"  
"About what?" You ask, gaze hard.  
"Well, I don't remember if I told you this, but you, _hyuck,_ look very nice today. You always look nice."  
"Oh," You rub your arm, nerves fraying a bit. "Thanks, Jerry. Well, I really have to go." _Breath. Breath._ "Excuse me." You stroll by.  
"But, tutor----"  
"I'll see you Friday, Jerry," You wave without looking back. When you can't see the little monster, you let out a sigh of relief.

~

"Ya okay?"  
"Hm?"  
"Kinda quiet. Figured ya'd be more talkative with tha door cracked."  
"Sorry. Just thinking."  
"'Bout?"  
"I don't want you to worry."  
"Well, now I'm gonna worry."  
"So, I, uh... bumped into Jerry this morning."  
"...Okay."  
"I, uh, may have mentioned in a previous run in that I lived near by and he may have been trying to find my house....?"  
**"THE FUCK, WHAT!?"** Sans snaps and you can hear him jumping off the floor.  
You jump up as well, a bit frightened by Sans' outburst. "Sans, wait a minute---"  
"Fuck waitin' a minute! If that fucker lays a hand on ya---!"  
"Sans, listen! I bought some pepper spray, a whistle and a panic button. I'll be okay."  
"That's yer way of sayin' don't kill him right?" Sans paces up and down the room, footsteps heavy. You feel like there's an angry tiger in the next room and the cage--- his door--- won't keep him held for long.  
You knead your hands. "Don't kill him, Sans."  
"Like anyone would miss him."  
"Sans...."  
"...Could even make it look like an accident."  
"Sans!"  
"Okay, okay. But the moment he touches ya, all bets are off."  
"... I guess that's fine...." You murmur.  
"I don't know why ya bein' so nice ta that punk."  
"I don't know," You admit with a shrug. "Sometimes he just seems so lonely... I never see him talk with anyone or hanging out with anyone."  
"That's his own fault!" Sans snaps again. "He's a fuckin' weirdo."  
"Come on, Sans. You said he was born "wrong". It's not his fault his Soul makes him wierd."  
"Yeah it is 'cause he can change any time he wants."  
You blink. "What?"  
"Yer Soul ultimately dictates the type of magic ya have. Ya in control with how it affects ya. He _chooses_ to let his backward flow make him a weirdo."  
You sigh. "Well, that's just fantastic. Why would he even do that?"  
"Some monsters just wanna see it all burn, Angelface."  
You rub your arms in an attempt to comfort yourself. "Is it even worth being nice to him then?"  
"I don't think so," Sans admits and you can hear him thud against the wall on the right hand side of the door. "But, I know how ya humans love givin' each other second chances. Who knows, though. Maybe ya'll reach that cold, dead Soul of his," he cackles.  
"You don't sound very confident in me," You grumble.  
"I just don't want ya wastin' yer time on a lost cause."  
"...How long do you think he's been... weird like that?"  
"... Probably forever?"  
"...That's a long time to be lonely."  
"Don't feel sorry fer that twerp. He chose this."  
"I know, I know...," You sigh.  
"...Ya really feel sorry fer him, don't ya?"  
"Maybe a little?"  
Sans sighs. "Ya humans are somethin' else. Ya guys are probably tha only species on tha planet who would feel sorry fer an absolute asshole."  
You laugh. "It's something of a weakness."  
"Hey, Angelface."  
"Hm?"  
"Hurry on home before it gets dark. Text me while ya walkin'."  
"All right. I'll text you when I'm outside. See you later." You rest your hand on the door. Sans does the same.  
"Later, Angel."  
You head downstairs. "Night, 'Vara, night Papyrus," You call to the two in the kitchen.  
"See ya, auntie," Guevara waves.  
"See you tomorrow, human," Papyrus nods after a sip of tea.

Once you're outside, you start to text Sans.

_-I'm outside. Starting to walk._  
**-Cool. Liked those pics i sent u?**  
_-Ribs with a side of thighs and legs. Very clever._  
**-Tasty lookin'?**  
_-Finger licking good. So, is this how Skeletons hit on other Skeletons?_  
**-Probably. Skellies r really rare.**  
_-Really?_  
**-Yeah. There was some sort of epidemic b 4 pap and I was born that took em out. No one knows what it was + it just vanished 1 day.**  
_-Geez_  
**-IKR?**  
_-Any other monsters taken out?_  
**-Not as much as skeletons, but yeah.**  
_-I can't believe I never read or heard about this in school_  
**-Eh, so much shit happens, its impossible 2 know it all. not much on it 2 begin w/ U home yet?**  
_-Almost_  
**-Look around C N E thing?**  
_-Not Jerry if that's what you mean. I'm walking up the stairs._  
**-Take ur time going n. make sure he ain't in tha house.**  
_-I'm checking._

You click on the lights, survey the hall, peek into your rooms.

_-All good._  
**-Lock up.**  
_-I am._  
**-Windows 2**  
_-All locked_  
**-Maybe we should consider n alarm**  
_-A dog is also effective. I've always wanted a corgi._  
**-Get somethin bigger. like a greyhound. r a husky. Get a husky!**  
_-Do you think they're good guard dogs?_  
**_-Probably better than a little ass corgi._ **  
_-They're so cute though, with their little legs_ **.**  
**-A corgi ain't gone scare nobody. Theyre 2 cute.**  
_-Huskies are cute, too_ **.**  
**-But they're bigger + look like wolves!**  
_-Do you like huskies, Sans?_  
**-I don't not like huskies.**

You roll your eyes.

_-We can think about getting a husky._  
**-Sweet.**  
_-All right. Time for bed. Night, dearest._  
**-Night, Angel.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how dog monsters feel about humans keeping dogs as pets. I think they might think it's kinda weird, but as long as you treat your dog kindly, I think they'd be okay with it. Sans doesn't seem worried about a dog nibbling on him, so maybe Monsters are okay with pets in general.


	10. You and I Exist Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just think about "now".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First up! Wonderful fanart from Wolf_At_Heart  
> https://w0lf-at-heart.deviantart.com/art/Fell-Hugs-721553580
> 
> So sweet and pure! Thank you so much! I love it! <3
> 
> Secondly, this is a shorter chapter, but I plan on making it up to you. ;3

The next morning, your phone rings. "Sansy?" You yawn. "Is something wrong? You never call me."  
"Nah, Angel, ain't nothin' wrong exactly," his voice rumbles, right down to your gut. You like the way the sound vibrates inside of you. "Just couldn't sleep much. Too busy thinkin' 'bout ya."  
"Oh?" You sit up and stretch a bit.  
"Yeah. Ya gonna go ahead an' get up fer work? Put me on speaka."  
"Kay, but I gotta take a shower soon."  
"I'll make it quick, don't worry."  
You put Sans on speaker, rest the phone your desk and slip out of bed to head to your closet as Sans continues to talk.  
"So, like... it really bothas me that Jerry is peekin' 'round fer ya."  
"You're telling me," You reply as you file through your closet for a clean dress shirt.  
"So, I was thinkin'... maybe... I should, like... start escortin' ya ta work."  
You pause and look back at the phone. "Sans... are you up for that?"  
"Ye-yeah...," He stammers, making you frown. "I mean... fuck, no, not really," he admits. "But... fuck, I can't stand tha fact he's walkin' 'round lookin' fer ya! So, I mean... even if I gotta walk behind ya... yeah, I could probably just do that."  
"So, my own Soulmate is going to stalk me instead." You're not sure if your sarcastic tone and smirk translate over the phone.

"Hey, will ya take this seriously?"

Nope, lost in translation.

You sigh. "I am. That's why I bought all that stuff. I even thought about getting a restraining order."

 _"I'll_ be yer restrainin' order."

You blink.

That... sounds really final.

"Okay, Sans. I know you're worried," You start. "So, if you think you can handle it, you can walk with me to work, but if you start to panic, you're going home to rest and I'll go back to depending on the things I bought. Understood? I'm not going to have you pushing yourself when you're not ready. Gods Above and Below know I'm nervous about letting you do this much. But we'll give this a try as long as it doesn't put too much stress on you, okay?"

"Ya got a deal, Angel."  
"All right. Let me just get ready for work then."  
"I"ll be over in a bit then. Later, Angel."  
"Later, dearest."

He hangs up.

"Well," You sigh. "Let's see if third time's the charm."

~

About thirty minutest later, there's a knock on your door. You peek through the peephole and see that lovely edgy skeleton on yours glancing around. You crack open the door. "Hey, dearest." You peer up at him.  
"Hey, Angel," he grins.

You can't help but smile back and open the door just enough to step onto the stoop and into his arms and ribs. His coat smells like wood chips and sunshine. You relax when his arms tighten around you. "Did you see him anywhere?" You ask, voice muffled against his black t-shirt.  
"Nah, but he's kinda a squirt, so he coulda been hidin' behind a dumpsta er somethin'."  
"Hmmm," You purr against him.  
"Doncha gotta get ta work?" he asks.  
"In a minute," You mumble against his shirt.  
He squeezes you tighter.  
"Are you okay?" You ask. "Do you need me to let go?"  
"I'm.. dealin' with it," Sans admits, breath a little shaky. "Just tryin' not ta... flashback er anythin'."  
"So... you remember your other Soulmates during an attack?"  
"I 'member how I lost 'em, yeah...." Sans' voice sounds far away. "Diseases, freak accidents and... uh... well, anyway, I 'member how much it hurts... I... I always know when I've lost one...."  
"Does it... feel like needles?" You whisper.  
You feel Sans' gaze shift down. "Ye-yeah... a thousand needles...."  
"... stabbing into your Soul...."  
Sans' sniff. "I'm so sorry," he whispers.  
"It's not your fault, Sans," You whisper. "You're scared. You're scared of how much it's going to hurt, of being alone, of starting over just to feel that pain all over again. You're scared, but none of that is your fault."

He holds you closer, sniffs more, but you feel his ribs shake in his sobs. "Fuck, baby ya don't know how right ya are. I'm so scared," he whispers. "I'm so scared of losin' ya. I'm scared of bein' alone again. I... I want ta Break so badly so I don't have ta feel this pain again. I just wish it would Break me, but it never does. I get so close, but I can't...." He pulls away to rub his tears off his cheekbone with a sleeve. "I've had past Soulmates tell me ta just not ta think about it or they were so sure they'd be tha one ta Break me that they told me ta not even worry 'bout it. But none of that ever works.... I don't know.... I don't know how I'm gonna...."

You pull Sans back into your embrace, feel tears pricking yours eyes. "It'll... it'll be okay. We just... Gods, I don't know." You admit. "I don't know how to fix this."

Despite not knowing what to do, you go into thought anyway, trying to find some solution. You could imagine just not thinking about the inevitable was nice for a while, but, in truth, that didn't solve anything. In the end, not thinking about Sans' Boss Soul was just ignoring the problem.

But was there a solution?

If no one had broken Sans' Soul in two hundred years, what chance did you have?

There was nothing about you that was out of the ordinary, other than having a Monster as a Soulmate, and you shared that trait with about twenty precent of the general population. Other than that (and the stalker problem) you were pretty normal.

If you were being honest, you probably won't Break Sans' Soul when you died, and if there was nothing you could do about that, there was no use dwelling on a future you couldn't change.

"Sans...," You start.  
"Yeah?" he murmurs against the top of your head.  
"Right now, in all honesty, I don't see how we're going to fix this, but that doesn't mean we still can't enjoy our time together."  
Sans pulls back and looks down at you. For the first time, you can see how dazzling his pinpoints are, like little rubies shining in the sun.  
"What are ya gettin' at?" he asks  
"I mean... as of right now, we can't change the future, so, we shouldn't focus on it--- Ah, let me finish," You rest a finger on his fangs that had shifted just a bit, keeping him silent. "We shouldn't focus on a future we probably can't change. So, let's focus on right now."  
"...Right now?"  
"Yes, right now--- this moment we have right now," You nod. "Let's just focus on that. All the time."  
"So... don't think about what's gonna happen...," Sans starts.

"Don't dwell on it _and_ think about right now," You reiterate. "Saying "just don't think about it" isn't enough. You need something else to focus on so your mind doesn't drift to the future. So, don't think about what's at the end. Think about right now." You reach up and rest a hand on his smooth cheekbone. "Just focus on this moment."

Sans stars at you, sockets wide. "Right now, huh?" His arms tighten around you, nice and slow, pulling you back into his ribs. His skull rests atop your head again. "So, then... I'm just gonna think about how nice it feels ta hold ya. Ya smell nice, by tha way."  
You smile. "You do, too."  
"Hm.. this is... kinda nice... Hey..."  
"Yes?"  
"Can ya call inta work today?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do ho ho ho ;3


	11. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A splendid time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do ho ho ho. Smut all the way down! =)

You stare up at Sans' pinpoints, the meaning of his question coming through. Your cheeks heat up and Sans has a light blush on his bones. Still staring into his rubies, you reach behind yourself to push open the door and step backward into the house. Other hand still on Sans' jacket, you lead him inside.

Once he's inside, he closes the door and locks the knob. His arms wrap around you moments later and pull you close. You shiver at his bones pressing into your body. Your head is resting on his ribcage, but soon his phalanges rest on your face and shift your gaze to his sockets.

He leans down and presses his fangs to your lips.

The contact is electric. Your Soul pulses and warms up, sending heat through your entire body. Moments later, your sex tingles with wet need.

Sans seems to pick up on your desire and, still kissing you, lowers his arms to wrap around your ass and pick you up. He pulls away, breath heavy. "Bedroom."  
"On your left," You murmur back as he presses his fangs against your lips again.

He carries you into your room and maneuvers around to sit on the bed, resting you on his lap. He pulls away again. "Do ya... wanna do a Soul Bond with me first?"  
"Oh." You remember Iris telling you about this. You two would Fuse Souls and leave a kind of piece in each other's Souls. The resulting magic would circle around you and Monsters would sense your mated status. Maybe once you do this, Jerry will back off for good.

Face hot, you give a nod.   
"A'ight," Sans nods back, a shy smile on his skull. You know he's done this several times, but each time probably felt different. "Since I'mma Boss Level Monster, ma Soul might be a bit over powerin' fer ya, so, instead of a Partial Fusion, we can do a Soul Kiss."  
"Soul kiss?" You question.  
"Can ya draw out yer Soul?"  
You nod. "I've never had to pull it out. If I can concentrate a little, I can see it, so I know what color it is and the magic associated with it."  
"A'ight, that's fine. I can pull it out fer ya," Sans replies. "Just hold still fer me and relax."  
"O-okay," You stammer, a bit nervous as your lower your arms to your side.   
Sans raises a hand to your chest. "Yer gonna fill a tug. Just relax."  
You nod again.   
Sans' sockets narrow in concentration and you can feel a soft tug deep in your chest.

A moment later, a dazzling, arctic blue Soul manifest in between you.

"Beautiful," Sans whispers, the bright light reflecting in his ruby pinpoints. "Patience," he chuckles. "I should have known. Haven't met one that had a problem waitin' on me ta warm up ta 'em."  
You give a shy smile.  
"So, ya haven't used any magic yet eitha, right?"  
"Right," You answer. "Though, moving things around without getting up would be nice."  
Sans smiles before resting his hand on his ribcage and drawing out a brilliant daisy white Soul.   
"Boss Souls are white," the skeleton explains. "I can use pretty much any type a' magic, so all tha colors are "mixed togetha"."  
You stare at the white heart, eyes wide in awe, cupping your hands around his Soul.

Despite everything he's been through, his Soul still shines like a star in the night sky, is still warm like the spring sun.

"A'ight," Sans starts. "So, fer a Soul Kiss, we just sorta... push our Souls togetha, real slow." He takes a gentle hold of both Souls, one in each set of phalanges, and guides them closer to each other until they grace each other's surfaces.

A pleasing shiver runs up your spine, making you arch and moan.

Sans smirks, the blush on his cheekbones deepening. "Feels, ah, good, yeah?"  
"Hmmm, it's wonderful," You purr, arms slipping around his cervical vertebrae. You sigh as the pleasure rolls over you.  
"Yeah, just relax, Angel," Sans grins, resting his large hands on your waist.  
Falling deeper in the bliss, you can't help but lean in closer to kiss Sans again.

"Ah, Angel, wait, don't lean---"

Too late.

When you had leaned forward to kiss Sans, you also pushed the Souls against his ribcage, then pushes yours farther into his.

The resulting pleasure is sizzling, a hot flame coursing down your spine to your pussy, making you scream in pleasure.

Sans also roars in the bliss of your Souls Partially Fusing. "Fuck!" he curses. He takes you by the waist and tosses you onto your small bed.

Panting, you crack open your eyes to see your Soul almost engulfed by Sans'. Tendrils of his Soul curl around yours. You can feel his magic curling around your body through your clothes, sliding along your curves, curling around your limbs, slithering along your bra and thighs.

Your gaze shifts to Sans' face. He's panting, dripping sweat, his pinpoints looking like hearts. His cheekbones are flushed crimson red. He's feeling the effects of the Partial Fusion just as hard as you are.

"Sa-Sans," You gasp. "My body... it.. please...."

"Hold on, Angel, daddy's gotcha," Sans growls as he sits up on his kneecaps. You can see a huge bulge in his black shorts, a dim red light shining through the zipper. He unzips his shorts and a thick, red cock, dripping and hard, slips free. There seem to be little silver bumps along the underside. Piercings maybe, to give a bumpy texture? That would mean he always had his sex formed to keep the circular nubs in place which was impressive. Monsters weren't known for using their magic in such a constant manner.

You can't help but become a little excited at the idea of how they might feel gliding inside of you. You spread your legs wider, give a heady smirk to invite Sans to take you.

Sans smirks back. He reaches down to slip your out of your dress pants and panties. "Yer drippin' wet, Angel," Sans growls, gliding a phalange over your entrance.

You can only moan at the contact, biting your lip when Sans slips a phalange inside. His magic, still twisting around you, thickens around your limbs and breasts, becoming solid and heavy tendrils. They slide over your skin, smooth and slick, adding to the hot pleasure of Sans pulsing his phalanges in and out of your pussy.

"Ah! Sans! Yes!" You moan, arching off the bed.   
"Ya ready fer me, Angel?" Sans grins as he slides his phalanges out of you.

Panting, you nod.

Sans scoots closer in between your legs, taking hold of his pulsing cock. He leans over, taking his sex and edging its tip into your entrance. "We're gonna take it nice and slow, Angel," he purrs as he takes his time slipping the tip in and out, widening you, getting you used to his size.

You wince a bit at his thickness, bare your teeth as he hits the barrier of your virginity.

"Ah, my little Angel is the purest, huh?" Sans grins.  
"Ah, uhn, do-don't tease," You breathe.  
Sans' grin doesn't falter as he thrusts away, taking your virginity bit by bit as the dull ache begins to turn into heated bliss. You arc and moan as his tendrils caress your waist, as his cock drivers deeper and deeper into your tight pussy, the piercings rubbing along your sex like his distal phalanges.

You feel like you're going to go crazy. Nothing has every felt this amazing before. There's heat and electricity tingling inside you as well as racing over your body. You cry out as Sans leans down and kisses your neck, nibbles on the skin. Your arms wrap around the neck of his spine and he pushes deeper, his tendrils tightening around your body, stroking your body faster. A few moments of holding and rocking against each other pass before Sans sits up to unbutton your shirt, unclip your bra, freeing your breasts and allowing the tendrils to wrap around them and massage them, kissing the nipples. You cry out louder. Sans pulls off his jacket, then his shirt. He presses his bones against your slick skin, kisses you again, runs his hands over your wanting body. You moan his name when he runs a hot tongue over your neck, when a hand squeezes one of your breasts. He's pumping faster and faster, the bed shuddering in protest.

"Gods! Sans! Yes! Ah!" You cry out as the pressure in your stomach builds and builds.   
Sans manages to somehow hold your closer against his thick bones, panting as he pumps deeper. He growls, shuts his sockets tight, bares his fangs. "Fuck.... Angel... da-daddy's coming, Angel!" he bellows. "Angel, I'm gonna.. fill ya... up....F- FUCK, ANGEL!!"

All you can do is cry out and moan as Sans explodes inside of you, warm and thick. You can feel his seed pouring out as he pumps away, hitting an amazing deep spot inside your sex. "Ah! Right there! Sans, right there!" You scream his name as you feel bliss explode throughout your arcing body, as a wave of warmth pours from your sex around Sans' pulsing cock.

You two crash back onto the bed with a loud sigh of contentment, Sans resting on your heaving chest, his fangs curled in a satisfied grin.

"That was fantastic," he murmurs.  
"Amazing," You add with a sleepy smile. You watch your Souls part, but remain close together, emitting soft hums between each other. You try to keep your eyes open, but Sans is already snoring and you're lulled into sleep along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You totally didn't call into work, you bad girl, you. ;3


	12. You and I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course you're not going to do it. You wouldn't want her to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of smut at the beginning, marked with *** at the beginning and end. 
> 
> And then things get ... intense....

Somewhere in the distance, there's some sort of chime... music? Sort of pixelated... and familiar.

_MmMm Mmh Mmh...._

Your eyes flutter open. A second later, you're aware of a weight on your bare chest and stomach.

Sans is on top of you, snoozing away. Meanwhile, your phone is ringing on your desk.

"Mhmm... Sans?"  
The skeleton mumbles a bit. "Hrmm... Angel?"  
"Sorry, but can you roll over? My phone is ringing."  
Sans mumbles again, something like "but ya so warm," but he rolls over, his bright red cock flopping as he moves.  
Face hot, you crawl off the bed to walk over to your phone.

Iris is calling.

"Hello?"  
"Dearie! Where are you!?"  
"What? I'm at home."  
"Did something happen? It's almost one o'clock! No one's heard from you and I've been calling for hours!"  
"Almost one...?" You pull your phone away to look at the time.

12:52 PM.

...Had you really managed to sleep for four hours? You had no idea sex could make you that tired.

"I'm sorry, Iris," You reply. "I just...got caught up with Sans."  
"Oh no! Is he okay?"  
"Sans is fine."  
Your face heats up again when you hear a deep chuckle. "Uh, um... I'll come in and send emails to my students saying I had a family emergency. But, I'm fine, Iris. Sans is still here with me."  
"Well, all right, then. Just... call me ahead of time if you... 'get caught up with Sans again', all right?"  
You give a nervous chuckle. "Right. Sorry for worrying you."  
"Just keep that in mind. See you later."  
"See you." You hang up.

"Ya okay? Did I get ya in trouble?" Sans ask, sitting up.  
"I might get a concerned email from the dean, but I have a good track record, so I should be okay," You answer as you go over to your drawer and pull out new clothes. "I need to take a shower after our, hm...."  
Sans smirks. "Our lovemakin'?"  
"Yes, that," You nod, turning on your heel. As you walk out of your room, you hear the bed creak as Sans gets up and lumbers up behind you. He rests his hands on the doorframe, making you stop and turn your head to look up at him. He gives you a smirk full of fangs.

"Be fasta if we show'a togetha, doncha think?"  
Again, your face heats up. "S-Sans...."

***

His arms slip around you as he leans down and presses his fangs to your lips. You gasp when his phalanges squeeze at your breasts. You press back against his ribcage, feel his hardening sex sliding against your lower back. He guides you to turn around and picks you up, your legs wrapping around his lower spine and rest on his pelvis. The kiss between you two deepens as his arms tighten around you, your arms sliding around the neck of his spine. You moan when his tongue edges into your mouth, tangling with yours.

Long moments pass before he murmurs, "bathroom."  
"Down the hall. On your left," You groan as he kisses you again and carries you out of your room, down the hall and into the bathroom. He sets you down on the tub's edge, getting down on his kneecaps so he can keep kissing you. He reaches over to the faucet and turns on the hot water before his phalanges return to your body, squeezing a breast again.

You pull away to breath. "Sans," You whisper as he fangs glide down your neck. You somehow manage to tend to the faucet, adjusting the water temperature before clicking on the shower. Warm water cascades down your back for a moment before Sans puts arms around you and picks you up again. You hang on tight as he steps into the shower. He then pushes you against the wall, kissing you again as he reaches down to adjust himself before tapping his tip at your entrance. You nod, letting him slip inside.

You gasp as his nubs glide over your sensitive flesh. "Ah... ooooh, Sans, yes...," You murmur. "Ah... not so fast... I'm still a little sore."  
"I hear ya, Angel," Sans murmurs, slowing down his thrusts. He grits his fangs, trying to make himself keep the slow pace.  
You kiss his skull. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't apologize, Angel," Sans replies. "It takes a few times ta get used ta it and I'm a little... thicka than most," he smirks.  
You smile. "Well, I don't have anyone to really compare you to, so I'll have to take your word for it."  
"Hm, right now, looks like yer takin' somethin' else from me," he grins, pumping deeper.  
"Ah, Sans! Ooooh! I'm---ah!"  
"Comin' already? Hmm, let it out, Angel."  
"Ah, Sans! Right there!" You cry out.  
"Come fer me, Angel," Sans growls, holding you closer, pumping deeper and deeper.  
"Ah! SANS! YES!" You cry out as you explode in bliss.  
Moments later, Sans' growls deepens and his thick seed gushes into your sex. "Ah, Angel...," he purrs.  
"Oh, Sans... that's amazing...," You whisper. "Hm, but we really can't do this all day," You begin to lower your legs.  
"Hm, you sure?" Sans grins as he runs hand over your wet body, gliding water over your skin.  
"Very sure," You answer, reaching for a bath sponge and a bottle of body wash. You start to clean off, gliding around Sans' phalanges and fangs gracing your skin. You moan when one of his hands trails own and parts your lower lips, allowing more of his seed to slip out.

***

"Sans...."  
"Just helpin' ya clean a bit," he murmurs in your ear.  
You touch his hand. "You can touch later, okay?"  
Sans grumbles against your neck. "Where ya keep ya towels?"  
"Bedroom closet."  
Sans nods, dips under the shower to rinse off for a few minutes, then steps out and hurries to the bedroom.

Minutes later, you finish cleaning and step out of the shower, taking the one towel on the rack. You dry off, take care of your other hygiene needs, get dressed, then walk back to your bedroom.  
Sans has finished drying himself off and is putting his clothes back on. When he's done, he tosses the towel in the hamper in the closet and puts on his sneakers.

"Did you eat breakfast?" You ask.  
"Yeah, we can head straight ta tha school then get lunch there if ya want."  
You nod, gather up your wallet, keys and phone in your messenger bag and the both of you head out the door, which you lock up.

You begin down the sidewalk, Sans behind you. Somehow, you can tell he's peering around, looking out for trouble--- i.e. Jerry. You have to admit, you do feel safer with him around.

You make your way to the school without any problems.

"Yo, Angel," Sans calls when you reach your office.  
"Hm?" You murmur as you open the door.  
"I gotta go check somethin'."  
You look back at the Skeleton. His hands are shoved into his jacket pockets and his glare is directed outside.  
"Is something wrong?" You ask.  
"I just... I thought I saw somethin' while we were walkin'. Just wanna make sure it ain't trouble," Sans turns back to you and strokes your cheek. "Stay here til I get back. Shouldn't take long."  
"Well, all right," You nod.  
He leans down and kisses your forehead, then shuffles outside.  
You can't help but be a little nervous. "Please don't hurt anyone...."

///

A flash of red light illuminated the alley way. The light was answered by a startled cry.

"Well, well, well," Sans smirked. "I thought I felt yer slimy magic floatin' 'round here."  
Jerry glared up at the Skeleton, tears of frustration and fear in his beady eyes.  
"Still spyin' on ma gurl, huh?" Sans spoke, leaning in closer. "Ya little fuck," he growled, fangs bared. "I oughta pop ya Soul like a balloon."  
Jerry gave a trembling grin. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that violence is your first solution."  
Sans pulled back and lowered a brow. "Tha fuck ya talkin' bout?"  
Jerry's teeth clenched as he chuckled. "You haven't told her, hm? About why exactly you have a Boss Soul."  
Sans' sockets widen as he took a step back.  
Jerry pushed forward. "So, she doesn't know how or why you have a Boss Soul. She doesn't know the terrible things you've done."  
Sans' sockets grew larger, ruby pinpoints shaking. "How do ya know about---?"  
"She doesn't know the sins you carry!" Jerry's grin grew.  
"Do ya have one!?" Sans bellowed. "Answer me! Do you have a---!?"  
"She doesn't know about the blood on your hands!" The squid's smile cracked in a chuckle.  
"I SAID---"  
A grin much too wide. **"HOW MANY IS IT, SANS! HOW MANY HUMANS HAVE YOU---!?"**

 **"I DID WHAT I HAD TA!!"** Sans exploded. "I been alive fer two hundred years and I can promise ya it wasn't all sunshine and daises! I did what I did ta protect ma Soulmate! Fuck no I ain't proud of it and if ma Soul never breakin' is supposed ta be ma punishment, then I'll gladly take it, but I'll always stand by what I did because I did it out of love! **WHAT THE FUCK IS YER EXCUSE!?"** Sans' voice echoed down the alley as he heaved heavy breaths, as his shaking pinpoints stared at the fuming squid before him.

"My... excuse....?" Jerry's voice came out strained and shaking, but clear, much to Sans' surprise. The Skeleton found himself taking another step back, "socketing" Jerry's trembling body.

In the decades he had known Jerry, he had never seen such a shaky composer, but on top of that, he had never even thought to ask how or why he had been around so long. Sans had thought Jerry had somehow managed to have a---

"They get in the way."

Sans blinked, straightened up. "They get in tha way? Who---?"

"All of them," Jerry growled, voice low, quivering. "Monster, Human, they get in my way!" he cried, tentacles, body shaking. His beady eyes had grown larger, like soulless black holes. "IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR THAT THEY GET IN MY WAY!" Jerry's voice fell back to a growl. "None of you have ever done ANYTHING to deserve the happiness you receive. IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT IT! I WANT THAT HAPPINESS!" he bellowed. "I WANT IT! **I WANT IT!!"**

Sans gulped, but didn't dare lets his fear show on his skull. "So, what, ya think killin' someone's Soulmate is gonna make 'em love ya or some shit?"  
Jerry gave a curt laugh. "I'm not so foolish to think that. Not anymore. But the thrill of seeing their disbelief at the news, their anger, their sorrow and mourning. It's so **lovely,"** Jerry grinned.  
Sans grimaced. "Fuck, I knew ya were sick, but that's... that's...."

Jerry's eyes lidded. "I wouldn't expect you to understand," he waved a tentacle, voice monotone, bored even. "You're... happy. No, you'd never understand. Even when your Soulmate dies and you mourn, you just get another one. Another thing that's not fair. You and I have killed and yet you continue to love, continue to be loved."

"Because I..." Sans grimaced a bit, before standing straight, hands fisting. "I killed ta protect that one I loved. Ya kill out of jealousy--- doesn't matter if it stems from sadness or rage. Ya jealous, Jerry. That's all there is ta it. Worst part is ya _chose_ this. Ya may have been born with a less than positive Soul, but ya chose to let it ruin ya like this. And now yer like me: practically immortal, drowning in sorrow and unable ta die ta end it."

Again, Jerry laughed, a deep bellow. "Who said I wanted to end it?" he grinned.  
Sans blinked again. "What?"  
"Come now, Sans," Jerry continued his cold smile. "It takes seven human kills to become a Boss Monster. You had no choice but to kill, but me, well... let's just say, if I wanted to die, don't you think I would have stopped after two or three?"

Sans gave a deep frown as a chill thundered down his spine, as his Soul screamed in warning for long seconds as Jerry continued.

"You may kill to protect, but I kill for pleasure," Jerry's crazed grin grew wider, crawling up his face. "I don't care how much I drown, either! I'll keep killing Soulmates, keep relishing their sorrow! Keep---"

**THUD**

Jerry was cut short as Sans gigantic hand grabbed him by the face and slammed him into a brick wall. He curled back his other arm, formed a giant fist. "I'm gonna fuckin---!!"  
"Do it!" " Jerry dared, eyes wide and crazed as he grinned even more. "Add to the Souls you've gained! Make it harder for yours to Break!"

Sans growled, fist shaking.

"Hah! Not that a punch would be enough," Jerry continued. "It takes massive power to kill a Boss Monster and it's a messy endeavor. And right now, you have a Soulmate. She may never find out about your sins from decades ago, but a recent one, oh, she'll know--- she'll sense it. And she'll never look at you again. I can't imagine the hell of a loveless Resonance, can you?"

Sans looked down, growled. He let go of Jerry, who fell to the pavement with a thud. "Ya listen ta me, ya sicko. Don't come near her outside of tutoring--- and don't ya dare use that as an excuse ta go after some otha couple. If ya do either, that'll be enough of a reason fer me ta end ya."

Jerry glared as the Skeleton whipped around and retreated out of the alley. Oh, he knew, Jerry **knew** not to push his luck, not against Sans, but he felt that thrill, that excitement of making someone else experience disbelief mutating into anger and sorrow.

This was only fair, he decided. This is what Sans deserved for getting in his way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so... that happened. So, both Sans and Jerry had to resort to some pretty bad things in their lives, though Sans seems to have stopped after 7 (what little good that did him) while Gods know what Jerry's record is. By all rights, Sans should have put Jerry down right then and there, but, like Jerry said, Angel would know and what would she think if Sans came to her, Soul pulsing slow and deep from the recent murder on his hands?


	13. Square One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we got so far, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little angst. ;3
> 
> Also, trying to make Sans' speech/accent a little "heavier." Let me know if it's "too heavy" and I can pull back on the style.

Sans stomped back to the school, thoughts reeling. Not only did Jerry have a Boss Soul, not only did he know Sans had one, too, but Jerry wasn't above killing Soulmates just to see them suffer. Jerry had killed at least seven Humans to gain a Boss Soul, but how many more had he murdered. Had he killed Monsters, too?

How long had he been alive to kill like this?

Until now, Sans had thought Jerry had a Monster Soulmate, ensuring a long life. A foolish idea, Sans realized, giving how Jerry had a crush on his Angel, but there were rare instances of Soulmates cheating on each other when their Resonance weakened for one reason or another.

However, Sans was sure that wasn't the case.

No. Things were a lot worse than that.

Sans reached the steps of the office building of the school and plopped down, rubbing his skull. He couldn't go back inside all flustered like this. Angel would worry.

Angel....

_Since Jerry has a thang fer Angel, she'll be safe.... Which means tha fucka will eitha come afta me... or tell Angel about ma Boss Soul and how I got it, then hope she hates me fer it.... Wif how fucked up he is, he might tell 'er just ta see me suffa...._

How would she react if she knew, if she knew he had killed humans, if she knew he had killed enough humans to gain this Boss Soul...?

Of course killing was always a last resort for him. He always had tried to run, but sometimes....

Sometimes, he had no choice.

Sans had never told his Soulmates about how he had gained a Boss Soul. He had always been terrified of their possible reaction--- would they hate him for the blood on his bones, think he was, well... a monster?

But, if Sans told Angel first, Jerry wouldn't have any leverage against him.

Jerry....

Sans had to believe Jerry wouldn't hurt Angel. As much as he hated the fact that the slimy fuck was infatuated with his Soulmate, that affection may lead to her life being safe....

But, if Jerry was allowed to be close to her long enough, that gave him opportunity to tell Angel how Sans had gotten a Boss Soul. Sans knew he couldn't lie to Angel if she asked for the truth.

But could he tell her he had killed seven humans, even in self-defense?

Sans closed his sockets, his hands rubbing the temples of his skull as he bared his fangs. He knew he was just over thinking, but all he could see was Angel's disgust, her piercing gaze, her shredding questions: You couldn't think of a better way!? You couldn't have just kept running!? There's never a reason to kill! You disgust me! I hate you!"

"Sans?"

He froze, sockets snapping open. He twisted around. "Angel?"

She stood at the top of the stairs, hands to her breasts, lips parted, brow arched in worry. "You were gone for a while, so I came to look for you. Are you all right?"  
"...I, uh...." Sans gulped. He pushed himself to his feet, rocking a bit.  
Angel walked down the steps. "You don't look so well. Come inside, okay? There's a water fountain at the end of the hall. Let's get you a drink." She took his hand and led him back inside.

Sans looked down at her hand. A part of him felt as if he shouldn't be touching such soft skin, not with his phalanges that had taken life.

He gave a soft, sad smile to himself. _What did a monsta... no, a demon, like me do ta deserve an angel like ya?_

He could never tell her. He didn't want to lose the warmth she gave him.

///

"Are you sure you're all right?"  
"Huh?" Sans looks down at you. "What?"  
"You've been kind of quiet."  
"Well, ya had those tutoring sessions...."  
"Yes, and those were over an hour ago," You point out, stopping in front of a knick-knack store to look up at him. "We've been walking around window-shopping and you haven't said much of anything."  
"Uh, sorry, Angel. Got a lot on ma skull," Sans murmurs, looking away from you.  
"Sans," You call, resting your hand on his cheekbone and prompting him to look at you. "What's wrong, dearest? Does it... have something to do with what you found earlier?"  
Sans' pinpoints peer down at you, shaking a little.  
"...Something scared you earlier," You whisper. "I... I felt it...." Your other hand rests on your chest. "It didn't last long, but I felt your Soul sort of... I don't know, it was like hearing a distant scream? It was so quick, I wasn't even sure I felt it, but...."  
Sans holds you close. "Sorry, Angel," he mumbles, kissing the top of your head.  
You hold on tight to his jacket. "Sans... what happened?"

Before Sans answers, his phone rings, a rather calming chime of bells. He digs around in his jacket pocket to retrieve his phone and answers.

"Talk ta me. ....Oh... okay, yeah, just leave 'em on tha bed. Uh, is 'Vara there? ....Well, 'course I'm gonna use 'em right when I get there if I can. ...Well, look, when was tha last time ya just hung out with ya husband and kid, go do that.... We won't--- we won't! ...A'ight, have a nice time.... What? ...Yeah, I'm fine, I was wif 'er all day, we're good. ....A'ight, lat'a." Sans hangs up his cell, then drops his phone back into his pocket. "So, guess what came in tha mail," he smirks.

~

"Whatcha think?"  
"Sans... it's lovely."

In the Skeleton's hands is the blue and black collar he had ordered for you. The leather is slick and reflects the dim glow of the small string of lights hanging around Sans' somewhat messy bedroom--- the sheets are tossed over the bed, there are books and clothes piled all over the floor and there's a faint smell of smoke.

But you ignore all that as you turn around so Sans can place the collar around your neck.

"It's not as thick as other collars," Sans starts as he leans over and starts digging around in a dresser drawer next to his bed. "So, at first glance, it looks like a chocker, so ya should be able ta wear it ta work wif no problem." When Sans sits back up, he's holding a little crossbones charm. He slips the charm onto the silver loop of the collar. "Perfect. Tomorrow, afta I drop ya off at work, I'll go get a new set of tags made fer this one. "He points to his new collar, which he had bought in a separate order the same day he had bought yours. His is much thicker, stripped red and black with silver spikes.

You think the look suits him.

You give a shy smile when he takes your hands and kisses them. He then flops down and tugs you with him, making you cry out in surprise before laughing. You bury yourself in his coat, his warmth. He kisses the top of your head a few times before settling down next to you. You close your eyes as he strokes your back.

"...Angel."  
"Hm?" You hum.  
"...Listen ta me. The thing I sensed earlier... it was Jerry."  
You look up at Sans, but from this angle, all you can see if his bottom jaw.  
"...Angel, Jerry's... he's dangerous."  
"Dangerous? How?"  
"He... he has a Boss Level Soul, like me."  
You sit up and stare. _"Jerry?"_  
Sans looks up at you, pinpoints a dull ruby. "Yeah...."  
"What exactly does that mean, being a Boss Level Monster?"  
Sans sits up. "Can I pull out yer Soul? It'll help me explain betta."  
"Sure," You nod.

Sans rest his hand on your chest, drawing out your Soul as he pulls his hand away. "When ya concentrate on yer Soul, ya can see numbers--- those are stats."  
"Oh, I've seen those before!" You smile. "I have 60 HP."  
"And... one attack and three defense," Sans speaks as he looks into your Soul. "Now, look at this...." He floats his Soul over to you and you peer into the white heart, concentrate.

**HP: 4000**  
**ATK: 450**  
**DEF: 300**

"Wow...," You stare. "I didn't know Monster stats could get so high."  
"They usually neva don't," Sans replies as he runs a lazy phalange over the top of your Soul. The heart jiggles a bit as if reacting to being tickled. "Usually, Monstas have like, I don't know, ten hit points, two attack, five defense, low numbas like dat. Defense of low'a level monstas falls ta zero or one if they go up against negative intent, though."  
You nod as you stroke his Soul. His sockets droop a little. So cute. "So, how do you know Jerry has a Boss Soul? Can Bosses sense each other?"  
"...He knew...." Sans' voice is a whisper.  
"...Knew what?" You ask.  
"...How ya get a Boss Soul."  
You stare at Sans' distant gaze under his lidded sockets. You want to ask the next logical question, but you find that you can't.

You are afraid.

No... not you.

Sans.

 _Sans_ is afraid.

You can feel his fear pulsing at a rapid pace in the palm of your hand, cold and heavy.

Why is he so scared?

"...Sans?"

The bulky Skeleton lets your Soul float back into your chest while grabbing his and coaxing the heart shape to do the same.

You stare. "Sans, what's wrong?" He looks a little irritated.  
"Nothin'." You know he's lying.  
"Did Jerry do something to you?" You ask, leaning in closer.  
"No, he didn't!" Sans snaps, making you jump. "I... Look, I'm fine, everythin''s fine." He rubs his skull as he slides off the bed. "Ya hungry?"  
You look away, hurt by his outburst. You think he can feel the slight pain, but he doesn't want to acknowledge the sting. You answer regardless. "...Not really...."  
Sans stares back at you and his fangs clack a little.

"What?" You ask.  
"What?" he repeats.  
"Did you say something?"  
"I...," Sans tilts his skull, socketing you with a curious gaze, then clacks his fangs again.  
You stare, eyes squinting. "You... don't know if you can cook anything anyway?"  
Sans blinks. "Ya... understood dat?"  
"...Yes? Wait.... what did I understand exactly?"  
Sans sits back down. "What I just did, s'how Skeletons talk ta each otha--- clackin' our teeth, rattlin' our bones. Ain't neva had a Soulmate understand it dat fast before."  
"Oh." You then shrug. "It was sort of broken up. I just pieced it together."  
"Ah, s'not a hundred precent yet," Sans nods. "That's still really good, though. Huh...." He looks away and clacks his fangs a few times.  
You stare, straining to hear. "...'Sorry... acting weird... shook me up.' You're... apologizing for snapping at me earlier and you snapped because Jerry has you shaken up."  
Sans nods.  
You slip off the bed and step in front of Sans.  
He doesn't have a choice but to look up at you.

"What happened?" You ask. "You were scared earlier and just a few minutes ago. What did he do to you?"  
Sans stares up at you, pinpoints quivering. "He...."  
"It... it has something to do with being a Boss Monster, right? Him knowing how to become one? Why is that bed?"  
Sans hangs his skull. "'Cause he'll tell ya... and ya'll hate me."  
Your eyes widen. "Hate you? Sans---"  
"Ya'll think I'mma monsta, a demon," Sans whispers, shaking hands coming to his sweating skull. "Ya'll hate me. Our Resonance will start crackin'. That might be a worse pain than losin' ya --- it _will_ be. Ya'll be alive, but ya'll hate me. I won't be able ta see ya, be near ya, it'll hurt, it'll hurt."  
"Sans, dearest," You lower yourself to your knees, rest your hands on his. "Dearest, i won't hate you."

"YA DON'T KNOW THAT!!" Sans shouts as his skull shoots up to face you with gushing sockets. Surprised, you pop back onto your butt and stare up at him as he continues to sob between heavy breaths,. "S'why I never told any of ma Soulmates how I got it once we figured it out, 'cause I was terrified of losin' em like that! Terrified they'd hate me, they'd be disgusted by me! I can't do it! I can't go through sumthin' that might be worse than losin' ya fer real!" Sans is heaving, shoulders rising up and down as he gulps for air.

He's panicking again.

You reach into your bag for your phone and dial Papyrus as you leave the room and stand in the hall.

"I'll be there soon."

~

"Little one."  
You look up from your seat on the bottom step of the staircase.  
Grillby is looking down at you, hands in his dress pants pockets. "I'll walk you home."  
You nod and get up to follow the Fire Elemental to the door.  
"Bye, Auntie," Guevara says in a small voice from the couch.  
You give a small wave and walk out of the door, which Grillby closes. He lets you walk down the steps and follows beside you as you two head to the sidewalk.  
"I'm sorry, I... I didn't know what else to do..." You admit in a distant voice. "I....How is he?"  
"It's all right, little one. You'll find your way in time. And, as far as I know, he's hydrated and Papyrus was trying to get him to sleep," Grillby answered.

"It was Jerry."

You hear Grillby's flame flicker when he ask, "Say again?"

"It was Jerry," You repeat. "Sans is afraid Jerry is going to tell me how you become a Boss Monster. Whatever the details are, Sans thinks I'm going to hate him if I know about them and our Resonance will crack. That's why he panicked--- he was terrified of the idea of "losing me" as opposed to "losing me for real,".... if that makes sense."

"A loveless Resonance," Grillby muses. "They're rare, but still a feared possibility. Something between the partners nearly breaks the Resonance--- the connection thins under the strain of the betrayal, whatever that may have been. They are not entirely disconnected, which is bound to cause emotional problems. Aside from Sans' case, there is no known way to completely break Resonance."

"I see," You murmur. "But what is it about becoming a Boss Monster that makes Sans panic like that?"  
"I'm not sure," Grillby admits. "There haven't been Boss Monsters in centuries, and any information about them seems to have been lost. I think Papyrus might know more, but it's one of the few things he's never shared with me--- probably a promise he made to Sans."  
"Well, if he hasn't told you, he certainly won't tell me," You reply. "I could ask Jerry, but Sans told me he's dangerous. He's a Boss Level Monster, too."  
"Really? Who would have thought?" Grillby murmurs. "Well, I would heed Sans' warning either way," he advises as you two reach your house. "If Sans isn't well tomorrow, I'll make sure Papyrus and Guevara come get you."  
"Thank you," You give a small nod before cracking open the door. Grillby waits for you to check the house and double check the locks on everything before saying goodbye.

After locking up the front door, you go to your room and plop down on the bed with a sigh.

Well... back to square one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice job, Jerry. I can't wait til [SPOILERS REDACTED].


	14. A Word of Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your view may change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, this chapter is a littler fillerish, but it's got some world building in it and Guevara is here. Sans needs some time to himself, anyway.

The next day, after getting ready, you are met with Papyrus and Guevara. Both give you soft smiles and all you can do is smile back.

You hadn't heard anything from Sans after you got home last night, even after sending him texts hoping he would get better.

This morning, the only message you had received was one from Papyrus, letting you know he and Guevara would walk to the school with you.

Needless to say, you felt as if you had taken four steps forward and twelve steps back.

"He's doing well enough," Papyrus informs you, bringing you out of your stupor. "He had a little dinner last night, then breakfast this morning, some water and then...."  
You look over at Papyrus. "...Then what?"  
"Since last night... he's been saying.... he's sorry," Papyrus spoke, sockets narrowing in thought. "I kept asking him what he meant, but he just kept apologizing. Did you two have a fight?"  
"No, not really," You answer. "He told me... he met Jerry yesterday... he told me he has a Boss Soul, too...."  
Papyrus stopped short and his skull whipped around to look at you, sockets wide but brow bone furrowed. "Excuse me?"  
"Sans told me Jerry had a Boss Soul, too, because Jerry knew how to get one. Sans didn't tell me anymore than that."  
Papyrus looked away and you can see his hands fisting. "A Boss Soul... that would explain it...," he murmurs.  
"Mom?" Guevara calls. "You okay?"  
Papyrus looks back at you. "After Sans told you about Jerry, what happened next?"  
"Oh. Hm...." You look down, trying to remember. "I think I kept asking him what Jerry said or did to him because he was getting more and more upset and then he just...." Your hands pull at each other. "He kept saying he couldn't tell me because he was afraid I'd hate him... I tried to tell him I wouldn't, but...." You trail off. Remembering Sans panicking face makes your stomach queasy.  
"I see...," Papyrus murmurs, stroking his mandible.  
You look up at Papyrus' orange pinpoints. "Papyrus, you know what's going on, don't you?" You ask. "It has something to do with this Boss Monster stuff--- what is it about Boss Monsters that would make Sans think I would hate him?"  
"I...." Papyrus gulps, gloved hand coming to his ribs covered in his one-piece tights. "Human, I assure you, there's nothing to worry about---"  
"Bullshit!" You snap, making Guevara jump behind Papyrus. "Jerry knows something that hurt my Soulmate so much he had a panic attack! Don't tell me it's nothing to worry about! What the fuck does Jerry know, Papyrus!?"  
"I can't tell you!!" Papyrus cries, sockets dotting with tears. "I made a promise to Sans!"  
"Ugh! This is just bullshit!" You whip around and stomp down the sidewalk.  
"Human! Wait!" Papyrus cries after you. "I have to walk with you or Jerry might---"  
"Let him come!" You shoot back. "Maybe he'll actually give me some answers!"

"Auntie, wait!" Guevara jogs up beside you, then let's out a big huff.  
"Gue---"  
"Guevara!!" Papyrus screams and bolts to his son. His hands rest on Guevara's shaking shoulders. "Are you all right? Did you not charge your generator?"  
"I charged it, mom! I'm fine!" Guevara huffed. "I just... I don't think it's fair you're keeping secrets from Auntie! I... I don't know what's going on exactly, but she's upset and you're not helping!" Guevara coughs.  
"My little ember, calm down, please," Papyrus request, voice low as he leans over and adjust some settings on the red box on Guevara's hip.  
Guevara lets out a contented sigh.  
"You mustn't get so upset, my little ember," Papyrus whispers as he straightens up. "Is that better?"  
Guevara gives a small nod.  
Papyrus nods, then sighs. He doesn't turn to you. "Human... I'm sorry. I made a promise to my brother."  
You sigh yourself. "I understand." You turn around and begin up the sidewalk.

A few moments later, Guevara jogs up next to you, alone. "Auntie, I'm sorry."  
"You didn't do anything wrong," You reply. "I would think because of how much your mom cares about Sans, he'd tell me what I wanted to know, but I guess not. So, I guess I'll have to find out myself."  
"You're not gonna ask that Jerry guy, are you?"  
"Only if I run out of options."

~

When you reach the steps of the office building, you turn to say goodbye to Guevara. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Papyrus peeking around a nearby building down the road. He had been keeping a socket on you and 'Vara this whole time.

After Guevara heads to class, you head to your office and meet up with Iris and Somn just outside the double doors. You catch them up on the past few days, ending with, "Do you guys know anything about Boss Monsters?"  
"Can't say I do, Doll," Somn shrugs, arms crossed over his armor.  
"I can't recall, either," Iris admits. "Sometimes, I use older texts to help in language studies and I can't recall coming across anything about Boss Monsters."  
You tap your chin. "That is so strange.... Sans is two hundred years old and it doesn't seem like anyone's even documented him as a Boss Monster. So how would Jerry know he was one then? Sans made it seem like Boss Monsters can't sense each other and that none of them ever even really talked."  
"Maybe Jerry has seen Sans in passing without Sans knowing?" Somn offers. "Keep in mind, Jerry is a wierd little twerp. We know he likes following you. Maybe he stalked Sans at one point, too."  
That sends shivers down your spine, but maybe Somn has a point. Maybe Sans had done some sort of Boss Monster specific thing that Jerry had seen and that's how he knew. "But, are Boss Monsters really that rare?"  
"I think," Iris answers. "I don't even think anyone knows how you get a Boss Soul."  
"I'm guessing you're not born with one?" You ask.  
"I've never heard of it," Somn replies. "But, considering how low Monster stats tend to be, I doubt any Boss Monsters are just born."  
"I guess so...," You agree. "Okay, if we assume that Boss Monsters aren't born, how would one come about?"  
"In a Fight, I imagine," Somn answers.  
"A fight? Like a literal fight?" You question.  
"We had a thing called the FIGHT System," Iris explains. "In it, you have sort of like a control panel with choices, like FIGHT or ACT. If you defeat a monster, the System awards you EXP--- Execution Points."  
You stare."Execution?"  
"Yes," Isis nods. "You have to kill a monster to get the EXP. Enough EXP increases your stats."  
"Gods," You whispers. "That's awful."  
"Right, but that was before the Queen and King rose up and outlawed Fighting," Iris continues. "The Monster population was able to grow after that."  
"Well, if fighting among Monsters is outlawed, then that can't be how Sans became a Boss Monster. Plus, he's a huge sweetheart. I can't imagine him killing another monster." Well, aside from Jerry, but maybe he'd at least give him a head start....  
"But there's got to be something to it if he panicked about it," Somn points out.  
"Yeah," You nod, voice soft. "There are laws protecting each species from fighting each other--- those have been in place for ages, so that can't be it..."

"Teachers, teachers," comes a chipper voice.

The three of you turn to see Mr Lapin strolling up the sidewalk.  
"Good morning, Mr. Lapin," You all chant.  
"Morning. Classes will be starting soon, so do take care not to be late," he smiles.  
"Yes, Sir," You all give a small bow.  
"See you for lunch, Dearie.  
"Take is easy, Doll!"  
"See you guys later... Um... Mr. Lapin?" You call to the rabbit as you two head inside and down the hall towards your office.  
"Yes, dear?"  
"Um... do you... know anything about Boss Monsters?"  
"Boss Monsters, huh?" he questions, tilting his head up in thought. "Well, perhaps."  
You stop short. "Y-you do?"  
"Perhaps," he repeats with a small smile, still strolling.  
"May I ask what you know about them?"  
"Well, I cannot guarantee I have an answer, but, please, do not hesitate to ask me," he replies, stopping just past your door.  
"Well... I don't think Monsters are born with Boss Souls, but I can't figure out how else a monster would get a Soul like that. Iris told me about the FIGHT System and EXP, but that's all been outlawed, so it can't be from getting enough experience, right? So, there must be another way to get a Boss Soul, right?"  
"Hm... dear."  
You blink.

Mr. Lapin's voice is soft, but stern, demanding attention.

"S-Sir?"

"I would suggest before you go further, that you make sure you are prepared for whatever answers you may come across. They may not be what you expect and your viewpoint on things---on Monsters, on Humans--- may change as a result. Do keep in mind that times have changed--- for most of us, at least. Most importantly, do not let the past cloud your view."

And with that, Lapin continues down the hall, leaving you only with his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, Mr. Lapin also seems to know things....
> 
> Anyway, I have the end of this arc swirling in my head, we just have to get there! I already know how this is gonna go down, but even I can't wait til [SPOILERS REDACTED]. Just hold on for a little bit longer, guys!


	15. Dirty Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end of the first arc! Just a few more chapters!

"Did you find anything out yesterday, Dearie?"  
"No. I went to the library's history section and couldn't find anything about Boss Monsters or Boss Level Souls. I couldn't stay long though. Papy had shopping to do and 'Vara had a doctor's appointment."  
"That's too bad. I went over some old text last night to see if I could find anything and no luck either."  
"Aw, thanks for looking for me. Thanks for walking with me, too. I know I'm sort of out of the way and it was last minute."  
"Oh, it's fine! By the way, is Grillby's cousin okay?"  
"Yeah. He just got too close to the stove. Grillby insisted he go to the hospital and had to go force him."  
"I heard that Ice Monsters are pretty tough, and that makes them kinda stubborn."  
"Well, it didn't sound too serious, so he should be okay."  
"Hey... are you going to be okay this afternoon? You haven't talked to Sans yet, have you?"  
"No. Papyrus sent me a text and told me he was asleep when he left this morning."  
"So, what are you going to do about Jerry?"  
"I'm going to have to tutor him in the library. It'll still be pretty crowded, even if we go into a study room."  
"... Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
"I don't really have a choice... Maybe I should have gotten that restraining after all.... It's just... Sans and I was making such good progress and Jerry does seem to be afraid of Sans... I thought we'd be okay."  
"Well, don't worry too much, Dearie. You took a few steps back, but you're still on your feet, so you can make all those steps up and then some."  
"Thanks, Iris. That means a lot."

You and Iris reach the steps of the school. You feel a little more relaxed after your chat with Iris, who had been nice enough to walk to work with you at the last minute. For a little while you could forget that Sans hadn't texted you yesterday after work, last night or this morning.

For now, you would focus on work.

Today was Lavender, a Moldsmol, Shudder, a Whimspur, and Em-Kay again.

Lavender wanted to know how to communicate easier with humans. They all seemed to get a little impatient with her and were unaware that Moldsmols and Moldbyggs had to gather their thoughts before speaking. You suggest that she let people know that she just needed a little time to figure out what she needs to say and that she appreciates their patience. If they make a big deal about her request, then they're probably someone she doesn't need to talk to.

Shudder, in his small voice, wanted to know how humans overcame traits like shyness. You can't give an exact answer since everyone has different methods of overcoming obstacles--- some read self-help books, some use therapy or even medications. For someone as shy as Shudder, you suggest self-help books and Internet resources.

Em-Kay is the last student before lunch. Similar to his last sessions, he was interested in the "human side" of the Internet.

You couldn't remember every going into such in depth conversation about cat memes.

After morning sessions, you have lunch with Somn and Iris. They try to talk you out of meeting Jerry at all today, but you refuse to let that little squirt scare you. In fact, you were going to weasel answers out of him if possible.

About fifteen minutes to three, you begin to pack up your bag when you hear the air let out a crackle in front of your desk. There is a flash of red, a loud CRACK and Sans is plopped on the floor, looking a little dizzy. He rubs his skull a little. "Geez, that was a tight fit. Shoulda just aimed for the side---"  
You cut Sans off when you leap atop him in a giant bear hug. He falls onto his spine with a surprised "oof!", but his arms warp around you and hug you close.  
"You're here," You whisper, your cheek pressed into his cheekbone.  
"Of course," he murmurs into your ear. "I toldcha I was gonna sit in with ya. I ain't gonna let ya be alone with that guy, baby." His phalanges come to your face and you move to press your lips against his fangs.

The rest of the world falls away.

Your Soul pulses in time with his, warms and purrs. Your body presses up against his ribs and you almost feel as if you're melting into him. Sans moves to rest you on the floor, pressing into your breasts and sex, your entire body as your arms tighten around the spine of his neck. His fangs press into your neck, nibbling the skin, making you moan.

'Ah, Angel, baby, I'm sorry," he whispers, kissing you again.  
"It's okay, it's okay," You murmur in between kisses. "You don't have to apologize. I.... I pushed you too hard, I just...."  
"No, no," Sans interrupts in a short breath. "I... I need ta... ta learn ta trust ya. I just... Gods, I'm so scared, I...."  
"Dearest, there's no rush," You stroke his cheekbone. "Just take your time," You lean up to kiss his fangs, soft and sweet. Again, your Souls melt together, your bodies seem to mold into each other.  
"I love ya," Sans whispers in a heady breath.  
"Ah, Sans....," You moan as he licks your neck before his fangs slide over the skin. "Ooooh."  
'Hrm, ya like dat?" Sans groans in your ear. He thrusts into your sex, making you moan and arc against his bones. "Ah, yeah, I'm gonna fuck ya right here on tha floor, then through yer desk, in ya chair," Sans kisses you again before sitting up and resting his hands on your pants.

Just as he's about to slip them off, the two of your freeze up, then shudder.

Sans glares at the door. "Looks like we got company." He gets up, helping you to your feet just as the door creaks open and a single tentacle slips into the room. The door is pushed open farther, revealing a rather disgruntled Jerry.

"Ah, the happy couple," he forces out behind gritted teeth.  
Sans doesn't reply. He just takes your hand and escorts you to your seat. He then goes over the window and leans against the corner formed by the bookcase and the wall.

Jerry glares and stomps over to the seat in front of your desk. He plops down and crosses his tentacles. "Why does _he_ have to be here?"  
"I think ya know," Sans grumbles as he takes out his phone. "Just pretend I ain't here," he suggests as he opens some app on his phone to keep himself busy.  
Jerry makes a curt 'tch' noise before facing you. "Well, if he's going to be here, how about we try something different, tutor? May I tell you a story?"  
You cock your head. "A story?"  
"A... history lesson you may find interesting."  
You eye him, not sure exactly where he's going with this. "All right. Tell me a story."

"Did you know, tutor, a long, long time ago, humans and monsters fought?"  
"Fought?"  
"Not in a war, just little skirmishes here and there," Jerry explains. "As you know, Humans are quick to fight things that are different from them and Monsters were no exceptions. Though, there were some monsters who were able to fight back and even managed to become strong enough to challenge humans. They were known as Boss Monsters."

The air in the room changes a second later, becoming still and heavy.

You glance at Sans who's glaring at a smirking Jerry.

"Boss Monsters are extremely powerful," Jerry continues. "However, they are still subject to the intent of humans and even other Boss Monsters. Once Humans realized their intent was the key to putting down all Monsters, they truly saw how weak we Monsters were. They had nothing to fear in the end and for some time, we went our separate ways. Monsters continued to fight among each other to survive in harsh conditions. It wasn't until a Queen and King rose up to put an end to the fighting that Monsters were able to thrive and we tried our luck with humans again. Now, you are probably wondering why all this fighting is not in any of your human history books, yes? Well, history is written by the victors, they say."

"That's all very interesting," You note. "But, may I ask what the point you're trying to make is?"  
"Do you know anything about Boss Monsters, tutor?"  
You can feel your Soul grow cold--- no, Sans' Soul. His Soul is growing tight and cold.  
You need to stop Jerry here. As much as you want to know more, you can't put your desire ahead of Sans' health.

"I think I know all I want to know."

Sans' Soul skips a pulse and Jerry's eyes widen.

"Besides, If I want to know more, I can always ask Sans and he can tell me when he's ready," You smile.  
Sans' Soul begins to warm up, but bared teeth flash across Jerry's face.

"That idiot isn't going to tell you anything!" the Squid bellows, catching you two off guard for a moment.  
"Jerry," You stand up. "I will not stand here and let you insult my Soulmate!"  
Jerry shoots up out of his chair and despite his height, he glares up at you, tentacles somehow fisting.  
Sans is between your desk and Jerry not even a second later, glaring down at the Squid Monster.  
Jerry's frown turns into a long smile. "Aww, what's wrong, Sans? Don't you want your dear Soulmate to know more about you? Do you not plan on telling her about your Soul? I'd be more than happy to tell her if you find yourself tongue-tied," he smirks, baring fangs.  
Sans just glares down at him, fists shaking. You can hear him growling as his fangs clack together.

The air in the room is getting hotter and thicker.

"Oh, tongue-tied then?" Jerry pushes. "Well, how about I start the conversation to help you two? Sans, how about you tell dear tutor how many humans you---"  
"Don't," Sans growls, stomping forward, forcing Jerry to scuttle backwards, pushing the chair out of the way. However, his grin only stretches, his eyes growing wide. He snorts out a laugh.  
"What's **wrong?** You two are Soulmates, aren't you? I'm sure your dear Soulmate will overlook your **sins!** So go ahead, Sans, tell dear tutor about your Soul! You trust her, don't you? Surely, she won't **hate** you for---"  
**"I SAID DON'T!"** Sans bellows, his voice shaking you down to the core.  
Jerry's eye twitches as he takes another step backward, but he lets out another cackle. "And if I don't? Are you going to kill me, too? Monsters aren't worth a lot of Experience, you know, though I imagine a Boss Monster might be worth a lot. Shall we see?"  
"Let's go then!" Sans growls, hand sparking with magic.  
"That's enough!" You yell, stepping in between the two Monsters. You push back against Sans' ribs.  
"No, no!" Jerry laughs, the eerie sound floating around the room. "Let Sans show you what a ruthless bastard he is! Just like when he **KILLED ALL THOSE HUMANS!!!"**  
**"YOU FUCKER!!"** Sans explodes, magic whipping around him. The resulting gust of air tosses you to the floor and you let out a cry as you slam onto your side.

Sans snaps out of his rage and turns to you. "Angel!!" He falls to his kneecaps, crawls over and gathers you up, like a mother picking up her baby. "Angel, I'm so sorry! Are you a'ight!?"  
"Ye-yeah," You nod, sitting up and rubbing your arm.

"My, my," Jerry's harsh voice cuts the air, bringing both yours and Sans' attention to him. He grins. "What rage... Is that how you felt Sans, when you killed all those humans?"

The skeleton bares his fangs, his pinpoints flash crimson red.  
"Sa-sans," You stutter. "What... what is he talking about?"  
Sans looks away.  
"Sans?" You repeat.  
He won't look at you....

Jerry cackles once more. "Tutor," he calls in a sing song voice.  
You glare at his twisted smile.  
"I'm sure Sans will tell you everything now. When your affections falter, please don't hesitate to message me."

Sans loses control.

With a roar, he launches himself at Jerry, pinning him to the floor with one large hand, a sharpened giant bone forming in the other.

"Sans, no!" You scream and stumble forward. You grab his arm. "Let him go, Sans!"  
"I'm gonna kill him! **I'M GONNA FUCKIN' KILL HIM!!"**  
"You can't, Sans! You can't let him get to you like this! Stop! Please, stop!"  
Sans growls, shuts his sockets tights. With another roar, he jabs the floor with the bone, missing Jerry's head by inches. He pulls himself up to his feet, glares at Jerry. "Ya lucky she was here or ya'd be dust."  
Jerry only chortles. "You keep thinking that." He pulls himself to his tentacles and stumbles out of the door, which he closes with a loud thud.

You and Sans are left alone, the air still heavy and thick.

You take a a deep breath and go to your computer.

"... Whatcha doin'?" Sans asks.  
"Canceling my last session today. You and I are going home. We need to talk."  
Sans looks away for a moment before looking back at you. "Home?"  
"Your place, my place, which ever place feels more comfortable for you."  
"...Your place?"  
"All right, then," You shut down your computer and pack up your bag. "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jerry's doucebaggery knows no bounds. But in a way, it's good, because now, Sans can tell you everything.


	16. His Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now I'll tell you everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told to you by Sans himself.

I was around when Resonance first started. No one had any idea how tha process worked and while Monsters were curious, Humans followed their same ol' pattern: what they don't understand, they destroy. Somewhere along tha line, tha Humans had gotten tha idea that Resonance would wipe 'em out. Most just stayed away from Monsters ta reduce tha chance of Resonance, but a small number of Humans chose ta destroy Resonance out right.

....That was how I lost ma first Soulmate.

Her name was Colette. One of tha things I loved about 'er was her long, silky, black hair and soft voice. She had been everythin' ta me--- ma sun, ma moon, ma stars. I had looked forward ta spendin' tha rest of ma life with her.

But then tha mobs came.

When Resonance started happenin' in our small town, a violent mob ran through.

I... remember tellin' 'er ta run, remember seein' her dress, her hair flowin' behind 'er... remember her scream when she rounded tha corner.

I slide around tha corner ta see two men holdin' 'er. One of 'em... had a knife. I didn't see tha knife move, but I saw tha red and tha next thing I knew, ma magic was eruptin' from me. There were screams, a copper smell, ma tunnel vision widenin'.

They were dead.

...Includin' Colette.

...Tha hilt of tha knife was comin' outta her chest.

...I hadn't been able ta save her....

...I... remember feelin' cold and... small. Ma surroundings had become foggy imitations of buildings. I couldn't hear anythin' but a loud buzz, a loud scream. I fell ta ma knees, reached out fer 'er, but I couldn't see 'cause of ma tears, I couldn't see that beautiful hair I'd never touch again.

I thought I would go with her. I had heard stories from other towns of Monsters dyin' with their Human Soulmates, so I thought... I thought I would....

But, ma Soul never broke.

I didn't understand why and just assumed that the stories weren't true, even though that didn't explain why ma Soul was shakin' so bad.

After Colette's funeral, after weeks of mournin', I went ta ma dad fer answers. He told me that the stories seemed ta have some truth ta 'em, and that maybe ma Soul should have broken when Colette died. I asked him ta look at ma Soul, ta see if somethin' was wrong.

Other than bein' a little lighter in color, which could have been just from ma grief, there was nothin' out of the ordinary 'bout ma Soul, not even tha Stats. I was a trouble maker growin' up, got in all sorts of fights. Since the Fight System was banned, ya didn't have ta kill Monsters ta get EXP. They can "Quit" and ya can get a small amount that way, so I was always makin' Monsters quit, gettin' EXP. I always had high'a Stats than normal, so, at tha time, that wasn't out of tha ordinary.

But I wished I had asked ma dad ta look into everythin' a bit harder, 'specially since ma pain didn't let up a year afta Colette's death. Maybe if we had dug around more, we would have found info on Boss Souls and how they were created. But, I couldn't blame ma old man fer not knowin' right off tha bat. The last Boss Level Monsters had existed way before he was even born and just 'bout all tha information on 'em's been lost.

Decades would past before we had a definite answer. But, in that time, even though the town had pardoned any actions taken against tha mob, we moved, and I found ma next Soulmate in a new small town.

Lily was tha opposite of Colette--- loud, happy, wearing pigtails when all tha otha girls wore buns; she spoke her mind a bit too much, but I loved that about 'er. We'd talk fer hours about all sort so stuff--- food, stars, plants, everything. I was really surprised that I could love someone like I loved Colette.

So, when Lily died of pneumonia that winter, ma Soul ached just as much as when Colette had been murdered. But, despite how ma Soul felt like it was gonna rip in half, nothing happened that time eitha. I was left ta suff'a this agonizin' pain again, wonderin' why ma Soul wouldn't Break--- by this time, more stories had come out about Monsters dyin' with Human Soulmates. So, I didn't understand why mine didn't break so I could turn into Dust and be with ma Mate.

After Lily's burial, ma family moved again. Another few years would go by. Durin' that time, I decided ta focus on otha things: I taught myself more about space, read long novels ta pass tha hours. I even took up gardenin' fer a while, studied nature in general. I liked tha long walks through tha nearby woods.

That's where I met ma third Soulmate. Hanako was a type of beauty I had never seen before. She was almost ethereal in how graceful and careful she was in her movements. She carried herself like royalty. If she was ma Queen, than I was her King and she treated me as such. And since she was ma Queen, she became the first ta know about ma past Soulmates, though I couldn't tell her about tha murders--- even then, I didn't want to disgust or scare her. But, as ma Queen, she declared that she would be tha one ta relieve me of ma Soul. And who was I not to agree with ma Queen?

But... despite her... proper disposition, Hanako had quite tha... dark side in tha bedroom. Hanako was tha one who introduced collars and leashes and I was hooked from tha first click of the leash. I was her obedient pet and she was ma Master and Gods Above and Below, did I love her.

So, 'course, when three men walked up ta us one night, drunk, and actin' like I was hurtin' her or some bullshit, when they got angry and didn't leave us alone, I vowed ta maself that I wouldn't lose her.

I shoved her back behind me into an alley and I fought with ma bare hands 'cause I didn't want ta kill again, but one of them slipped behind me ta get ta her and ma options got limited real quick. She was able ta keep him off 'er with 'er pocket knife, but that only got the idiot angrier and he attacked her. I hooked ma arm around tha guy's shoulders and slammed him to tha pavement. There was this loud crack and I smelled copper again.

Hanako screamed, but not at the dead guy, at tha otha guys comin' at us.

I saw red again.

Hanako's testimony let me off, ma actions were seen as self-defense, though that didn't make me feel any better about it. On top of that, otha humans still saw me as just a murderer and Hanako "must've been brainwashed ta defend him." The whispers turned to insults--- Hanako was a "filthy monster fucker" and I was a "murderous demon." They threw bricks through the window of our apartment, vandalized our bikes, somehow found out where Hanako worked and met 'er there to hiss and insult her.

Hanako had always been strong in her grace, but even I could see ma Queen was startin' ta crack. I wanted ta take her away, but she didn't want ta run.

She... would go out on her own terms, in the little spot in tha woods where we met, with a bit of hemlock tea.

...The note she left apologized fer not bein' strong enough....

I was devastated, beside maself, boarder lined crazed. The needles pierced ma Soul, thousands and thousands of 'em. I knew ma Soul was full of cracks, it was shakin' and tremblin'. I was gonna die, I knew I was gonna die, it hurt so much, ma Soul, ma bones, everything hurt.

But, somehow, ma Soul held steady again.

When ma father looked at ma Soul again, he noticed the lighter color. It wasn't crimson red, but a neon pink with patches of white.

Ma father insisted that I was just grievin', but I knew somethin' was wrong, that this wasn't normal.

If this was grief, than I shoulda been dead.

Ma father finally studied ma Soul closer and noticed just how high ma Stats had increased. He asked me if it was... "from tha humans" and I told him maybe. He just told me that I needed ta be more careful.

We didn't move this time. I just... withdrew inta maself. After Hanako's funeral, I stayed in ma room, only comin' out ta clean ma bones every few days. I slept ma days and nights away, soakin' in tha grief, waitin' fer ma Soul ta shatter. Weeks turned ta months and still ma Soul held together, pain and all.

Ma brother tried ta do what he could ta pull me out of ma depression. Papyrus kept me fed, gave me a shoulder joint ta cry on, and kept me present, 'specially when tha nightmares haunted me. Months turned ta years, all tha while Papyrus took on more responsibility fer ma well-being as our dad sank more and more inta his research. Papyrus used ta wonder out loud if Gaster even remembered that he started this research fer ma sake and not fer his own curiosity.

At ma lowest, I felt like I was draggin' Papyrus down. He had started a relationship with his Soulmate, Grillby--- or, was tryin' ta. He... looked after me all the time back then....

I didn't want ta keep him from bein' happy, so, I just... forced maself ta get better. I got out of bed more, made meals, showered daily instead of weekly, even started goin' out fer walks. The town had gotten so much bigger in tha last few years. I spent ma time gettin' ta know ma "new" home--- found new shops, a few parks, a new library and museum.

I met ma fourth Soulmate at a new diner.

Helga was tiny, wore huge glasses and had a stutterin' issue that flared up when she got excited or overwhelmed. I had some hesitation 'bout approachin' her, but I thought she was just tha cutest thing. I grew ta love readin' comics with 'er and gettin' coffee late in tha evenin'. Being with 'er was a breath of fresh air and ma Soul seemed ta sing any time she was near.

One night, I told her about ma past, of previous Soulmates, of all tha loss and grief. I.. couldn't bring maself ta tell her about tha blood on ma bones. I just kept replayin' all those fuckin' insults I endured with Hanako in my skull, but I told her that ma Soul had high Stats and maybe that made Breakin' more difficult. She told me that if we couldn't fix ma Stats, then there was nothin' ta be done. She told me not ta worry about it.

I never told her how hard not worryin' was, but I kept smilin' fer her. i couldn't help maself.

While I was with her, tha government granted protection ta interspecies couples. Any kind of discrimination was now illegal. She asked me if I wanted ta get married ta celebrate. We were already "married" in monster terms, but human marriages and their procedures were still common fer their celebratory and official element. This was tha first time marriage had come up. Ma past Soulmates had been fine with just a Soul Fusion. But this was a special occasion, so I agreed.

When we went ta tha courthouse, we found an angry crowd bein' held back by cops. Despite tha new laws, humans were still prone ta hate and attack.

I thought we'd be safe with tha cops around, but a loud bang sounded in tha air and tha crowd scattered.

I lost Helga in tha rush. More bangs rang out, I heard screamin', someone pleadin' fer their life and when I whipped around, I realized it wasn't Helga, but a bird monster bein' held down by one human and another heavy male was about ta attack 'em with what looked like a metal pole. I couldn't just stand there, so I ran over, ripped tha humans off tha monster, told tha monster ta run.

One of tha humans I had thrown off hit me over tha skull with tha pole. I fell ta ma knees, could feel ma magic gushin' from tha crack. I looked up just in time ta see tha big guy gearin' up fer anotha swing while his buddy was lookin fer somethin' ta help finish me off. I held up an arm, took tha hit, so now ma arm and skull are cracked and leakin' red. On instinct, I tossed out ma other hand, shot out a bone into tha man's chest. He just... fell over. The otha guy was growlin', lookin' crazy and just went fer tha pole. I put him down with anotha bone.

So, I'm just tryin' ta breath, bleedin' magic all over tha place, still lookin' fer Helga, but all I can see is chaos, despite tha cops grabbin' everyone. All I can hear is sirens, see flashin' lights. I had ta force maself ta calm down so I could find her Soul. Once I did, I took off up tha street, pushin' past both Monsters and Humans. Found her heavin' in an alley. I just picked her up. We had ta walk through that mess again. A lot of humans were down, but there were piles of Dust, too.... This city pardoned our actions, too. Helga never found out what I did, though....

I took her home, healed up... then just... made love with her. I didn't know what else ta do, I was just happy she was alive. She asked if I ever wanted children. I had talked about tha idea with ma past Soulmates. With Colette, we hadn't even known if we could have children togetha, but we figure we'd just deal with any kids togetha if we had any by accident. Lily had wanted ta wait a few years and Hanako hadn't wanted any at all, which was fine with me 'cause by then, I was startin' ta become worried with how I kept losin' Soulmates.

But, I felt so close ta Helga. We were gonna get married, have children, hell, maybe even buy our own house? I wasn't sure, but I could figure out everythin' later.

  
...Except... there wouldn't be a "later."

That next week, Helga was hit by a drunk driver. The doctor told me she at least hadn't felt anythin'--- tha impact of tha car had been so hard and quick, that when she... slammed against the windshield... her neck had... snapped on impact.

Ma world fell apart all over again.

Tha pain ma Soul felt was almost tangible, it was so heavy. I remember sittin' in tha waitin' room in disbelief that she was really gone, though, I had felt that stabbin' pain tha moment she had died--- I had felt that pain with all of ma Soulmates and each time tha pain hurt more, felt heavier, even started ta burn. But there was always a stage of denial: she can't be dead. I just saw her today. She can't be....

But, she always was....

When ma dad examined ma Soul... tha color was a solid white....

"A Boss Level Soul," he said.  
I asked him what he meant by "Boss Level," but all he asked me was how many I had killed. I told him only seven, but it was all in self-defense. He told me he didn't think that mattered. With each kill, ma stats had increased and Humans are worth a lot more EXP than Monsters, so only a small number would be needed fer a significant boost in power. Seven seems ta be tha number needed ta gain a Boss Level Soul. So, I asked him why he didn't tell me that and 'course, s'cause most of tha info was just gone and there hadn't even been Boss Monsters in ages. So, I asked him what would happen to me.... He told me that he believed Boss Souls were extremely difficult ta destroy and that was probably why ma Soul wouldn't Break no matter how much grief I was feelin'. With each kill, ma Soul had gotten progressively stronger ta the point where not even tha loss of a Soulmate would Break it. So, I'm panickin' and ask him what should I do cause I can't keep losin' Soulmates, I can't keep goin' through that sort of pain.

And he has tha bones ta just tell me, "Ya've done so four times already."

I flip out, start askin' him if he thinks it gets easier each time or some bullshit. He just tells me not ta kill anymore humans so I don't get any stronger, as if I don't already fuckin' know that. Tells me that maybe with some more grievin', ma Soul will finally Break. I'm getting pretty pissed 'cause he's actually suggestin' I keep lovin' and losin' Soulmates over and over. Here I was thinkin' he was some sort of genius. I mean, remember how that epidemic wiped out a lot of Skeletons? Ma dad actually made me and Papyrus in test tubes with just his magic and bone marrow. He can make otha skeletons with basically two ingredients but he can't figure out how ta Break a Soul? 'Specially after decades of research and all he can tell me is shit I already know? What kinda bullshit is that? And he's like, I don't want to Break ma own son's Soul, oh, but usin' me as a case study is just fuckin' fine instead 'cause ya can just drown yerself in yer work and ferget why ya started all that research in tha first fuckin' place.

Fucker tries ta blame me fer him fergettin' 'bout me 'cause I was held up in ma room for years mournin', like I wanted ta do that every couple decades. I lose out on so much when I close maself up like that--- that's part of tha reason I want ta Break, so I _don't_ feel this pain anymore, so I _don't_ lose years of ma life in a bed, so Papyrus can be with his family and I thought ma dad understood, but of course he wouldn't. He's _never_ Resonated with anyone, he has _no_ idea what it means ta lose a Soulmate. It's easy fer him ta say, well, just keep grievin' because he has no idea what that pain is like.

I told him he could just fuck off and that was tha last time we talked. Ta this day, I still can't believe he suggested that shit ta me....

But then, what choice did I have?

Soon, I thought in time, maybe repeatin' tha process would Break ma Soul. But, at tha same time, I was terrified. I was terrified of tha grief, tha needles that would jab inta ma Soul, tha pain that would wrack ma bones, that hollow feelin' of loneliness that would fill ever joint and socket.

I wondered how many times would I have ta feel that heaviness. I stopped countin' after a while and grew more anxious with each potential encounter with a Soulmate. i remember all of them--- where I meant them, how they died: Tammy, North City Park, Murdered durin' a robbery; she loved dogs. Bong-Ju, A La cafe, lung cancer, cause he could just never lay off tha cigs fer long. Lucretia, Downtown Soup Kitchen, car accident; Candy Red was 'er favorite color. Pierre, Green Grocers, drowned at tha lake 'cause he had a daredevil streak....

And tha list just grew over tha centuries, each meetin' causin' more anxiety, each death causin' more grief, but each relationship deep'a than tha last. Despite that, I knew there were some things I could never do: I never felt like I was with ma mates long enough fer marriage and I had given up on havin' kids after Lucretia died. I'd never be in tha right mental state ta care fer 'em if they were born Human with a Monster Soul. Humans take so long ta grow. If I lost ma mate durin' that time, I knew I'd be an unfit dad. I just had ta enjoy parenthood through Papyrus when Guevara was born. Secretly though, I hated Papyrus fer experiencin' somethin' I couldn't--- parenthood, a long, steady relationship because Monsters with Monster Soulmates can live fer centuries barin' any freak accidents and with the overall relationship between the races havin' grown better, there was no more worryin' if Grillby would come home safe at night. ...I was always disgusted at maself fer hatin' him after he had done so much fer me. It took me ages ta come ta terms with it and get over that hate....

But, that was as good as I could do....

While everythin' and everyone kept movin', all I could do was keep the inevitable in tha back of ma mind, like a shadow. I feared ma past because of how ma Soulmates might see me if they knew about any of it. I feared tha future 'cause I knew how it would play out and I couldn't do anythin' about it. I was always lookin' behind or ahead, never just in front of me....

...Until tha day ya told me otherwise. And now... ya and me... we're here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little worried that Sans would come off as caring more for this past soulmates than Reader because of how he describes them, but at the same time, I wanted him to appear to truly care for them. I mean, he even says he remembers ALL of them. All of them probably had enduring nicknames that displayed just how much Sans loved them. Sans deeply loved every single Soulmate he has ever had and I think that is so amazing.


	17. 2 A.M.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But it's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hrm, sorry this one is sort of short. I kinda wanted the next chapter to be its own thing, so I didn't put them together. But still, we finally reached a good place.

You lean out of bed to look across the hall and into the living room.

Sans is still up, flipping through channels. You're not sure wht he's going to find at 2 A.M.

You lie back down in the bed, sigh a little. After Sans had told you everything, he had kissed your hands, gotten up and slumped into the living room. You were then left alone with your thoughts.

So... seven Humans.

If a Monster killed seven Humans, they gained a Boss Soul. With each kill, Sans' Soul had gotten stronger. The Stat increase must have been instant, too--- that would explain why he hadn't died when Colette had: the EXP from those two men must have boosted Sans' Stats the moment they had died. Even with just two kills, Sans' Soul had become strong enough to not Break, not with Colette and not with Lily either.

If he hadn't killed anymore humans, would he had died when Hanako killed herself? That seemed logical--- two Soulmates for two murders.

No, not murder.

Everything Sans had done was in self-defense--- hell, a court had proven that and the cities had pardoned everything else. But even without all that evidence, you would have believed Sans. You know how terrible humans could be just to each other. You aren't surprised some of them panicked when the Resonance started and had let their fear turn to hate and rage.

And the reason you had never heard of all these hate mobs was because a large majority of the cities were under human control--- they could just pretend nothing happened after the clean up by never writing anything down. Eventually, things would be forgotten and future generations would never know.

Like Jerry had said, "History was written by the victors."

You blink.

Jerry....

Jerry hadn't mentioned any of the hate mobs in his little "history lesson." He had referred to skirmishes and hadn't even mentioned anything about Resonance. In fact, hadn't he said that after Humans realized that Intent was enough to kill Monsters, the Monsters had left? And not until the King and Queen outlawed the FIGHT System did Monsters attempt contact again. From what you had gathered, that had happened centuries ago, maybe even before Sans was around.

But, if "history was written by the victors," how did Jerry know what had really happened such a long time ago? Had the Monsters written down that they had been forced to leave for some time because of Human Intent? They must have, because the only other option was....

You slide out of bed and make your way to the living room. "Sans."  
The skeleton jerks awake. "Wha--!? Huh...?"  
You sit down next to him on the couch. "Sans, wake up. I have to ask you something."  
Sans rubs a socket. "Wut is't, Angel?"  
"Do you guys have any of your history written down anywhere, like from a long time ago?"  
Sans yawns. "Our history? Um, nah.... Uh, lost a lot of it durin' that epidemic, I think. Lotsa panic. Kinda never got back into writin' it. Uh, Monsters live so long though, lots of stuff is just orally passed down now."  
"So, then, did you know about those fights between humans and monsters, the ones Jerry told us about?"  
"Nah, wasn't 'round fer that," Sans answers. "Hell, not sure if ma dad was even 'round fer that.... If he was, he was real young. But, I imagine during those fights, a lot of monsters didn't make it to tell anyone anyway."  
"So, there would be no one around to tell that part of Monster history then, right?"  
"Most likely?" Sans answers with a bit of doubt in his voice. "I mean, I'm sure the King and Queen and their kids would know, but, I can see 'em downplayin" it ta keep relationships between our races more stable. I mean, tha humans didn't write down anythin' eitha. Wantin' ta keep the peace probably played a role in that."  
"Okay, then, so how does Jerry know any of what really happened back then?" You ask. "It's not written down, no one talks about it, so how does he know?"  
Sans shrugs. "He could be lyin'."  
"Or maybe _he was there."_  
Sans' pinpoints flicker out for a moment.   
You stare. "....Sans?"  
His pinpoints flash back on and he stares at you. "Are ya tryin' ta tell me that Jerry is fuckin' ancient?"  
"He could be," You nod. "And if he is... he could have been killing humans then, too. He talks about Monsters becoming stronger--- strong enough to fight Humans. What if he was one of those monsters?"  
"So, even before Resonance, he mighta been...." Sans looks down at his shorts which his phalanges squeeze into bunches. "That sicko... He ain't jealous, he's just a fuckin' murderer."  
"It's worrying," You admit as you rest your hand on Sans'. "I think, even after seven kills, he's gotten stronger. If he's been killing humans for centuries, who knows how strong he is. If he... if he tries something...." You can feel Sans staring at you, sockets wide. You look up at him. "What?"  
"Angel... what are ya tryin' ta say?"  
Your gaze holds steady. "Well, if he... if he tries something... will you be strong enough to stop him?"  
Sans stares back. "Try sumthin?"  
"Like, I don't know, if he tries to fight you... or maybe, even... even hurt me?" You stare up into Sans' sockets. "You'll... you'll try to stop him, right?"  
Sans blinks, pinpoints quivering. "O-of course, Angel. I just thought... after everythin' I toldcha, I thought...."  
You place your hands on your hips. "You thought what?"  
Sans fiddles his phalanges. "I thought ya'd..."

"Sans, what's your full name?"

Sans blinks at you. "What?"  
"What's your full name?" You repeat.  
"Uh...," Sans blushes. "Comic Sans Courier Skeleton."

You nod, get up and step in front of the skeleton. You then lean down and point. "Comic Sans Courier Skeleton, repeat after me: My Soulmate does not hate me."  
Sans blinks again. "...Wut?"  
"Repeat after me: My Soulmate does not hate me."  
"Ma... Ma Soulmate don't hate me."  
"She understands that what I did was in self-defense."  
"She... she understands that... what I did was in self-defense."

You lean in closer, rest your arms on his shoulder joints. "She thinks you're very brave and strong to handle all the pain you went through. She hates that you suffered so much loss, that you suffered so much grief. She can't imagine what that's like. But, she hopes she can help you through any pain you have. She cares for you so much and all she wants is your happiness." You kiss his forehead and when you pull back, tears are streaming down Sans' cheekbones, his fangs quivering in a frown before he gives you a wavering smile. "I can't repeat all dat, sorry."

You giggle before kissing his forehead again.   
He reaches up and takes your face in his hands, prompts you to look at him. "Ya really okay with that I did? If don't... disgust or scare ya?"  
"Sans, of course not!" You reply while stroking the top of his skull. "You and your Soulmates were in danger, you had ever right to defend yourself. I mean, yes, it's a shame that it ended in death. Someone who cares about life in the slightest usually doesn't want to kill anyone, but, in the heat of the moment, terrible things happen. None of it was your fault, Sans."  
Sans sniffs, rubs his cheekbone dry. His arms wrap around you and pull yo into his ribs. He squeezes you tight. "Y-ya really---?"  
"Sans," You kiss the top of his skull. "I love you."

Sans sort of freezes up. He leans back to look at you, sockets wide. "Ya... love me?"

You smile. "Of course I do. You're my Soulmate. That being said, don't ever feel afraid to tell me anything, all right? From what you told me about your time with Hanako, I can understand why you were scared to tell me about what you did." You hug him again. "The way those humans treated you two was terrible. I'm sorry you had to go through something like that. Other than Hanako, no one else was able to stand beside you when things got to their worst point, and even then, Hanako couldn't...."

"...She wasn't the same after that," Sans whispers. "Sometimes, I wondered if she blamed me."  
You hug him closer.  
"Thank you," he whispers.  
Sans pulls away and looks up at you. "Ya really are an angel." He leans up and kisses you, soft and sweet. "I love ya," he whispers.  
You smile against his fangs, feel your Soul warm up, flooding your body with warmth like a blanket fresh from the dryer. You rest against his shoulder and his arms tighten around you. You feel his skull rest on the back of the couch and minutes later, he lets out a little snort.

You giggle.

Even his snoring is kind of cute.

You get comfortable against his ribs, his thick jacket, and close your eyes. You feel as if there's more you two need to talk about, but the biggest bump has been traversed and now you can drift off to sleep....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, you two are all good. But it seems like Jerry may have become even more dangerous....


	18. Our Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut has been marked! Try to enjoy yourself. ;3

When you awake the next morning, you're sprawled out on the couch, Sans' huge jacket acting as a blanket. With a yawn, you sit up and can smell bacon frying. You stand, walk to the kitchen and find Sans in his shorts, cooking breakfast at the stove.

"Good morning," You yawn and plop down at the table.   
"Mornin'. Breakfast be ready in a minute," Sans mumbles as he scrambles some eggs. "So, hm...," he starts. "We're... really okay?"  
You nod as Sans piles bacon and eggs on some plates and sets one down in front of you.   
He plops down next to you, bones sagging a bit. "It's just...I know ya understand why I did it, I just... I guess I didn't think I'd be... forgiven so easily?"  
"Sans," You start after swallowing a piece of bacon. "Do you think you deserve to be forgiven? If you don't think so, that's probably why you're having a hard time accepting me understanding you."  
"I... I ain't sure," Sans admits. "I was just always worried ya'll be scared of me, or hate me.... But... somehow, ya understood... and ya wanna help me recover from all this guilt... from all these thoughts that have been consumin' me fer centuries."  
"It won't be an instant thing, of course," You reply, resting a hand on his. "You've had these thoughts for so long, but we'll take it a day at a time to change them. You deserve forgiveness if that's what you want, but you didn't do anything wrong, Sans. Self-defense is perfectly acceptable."  
"I... I understand that, it's just... some humans don't see it that way...." Sans' pinpoints lower.  
"Don't worry about other humans," You reply, squeezing his hand. "They don't know the full story and sometimes even that's not enough to change their mind. You need to become comfortable with yourself, though."  
Sans sighs. "I think tha hardest part is just... knowin' ya don't think less of me. That's what I was afraid of most.... And ya just tell me ya understand and support me ta get better.... Guess I'm still kinda... I guess s'kinda shockin' that ya just...." Sans sniffs a little and you squeeze his hand again. "...Thank ya."  
You smile, keep holding his hand as you continue eating. He takes a few bits before looking away.  
"Is it weird that... I feel bad fer it, though? Like, those guys wanted ta hurt ma Soulmate, _hurt me_ , and I just... I fought back, but, like...."  
"It's because you're a caring monster, Sans," You explain. "Like I said, anyone who cares even a little about life doesn't want to take it, but things happen and sometimes you don't have a choice but to fight. Sometimes, that means someone doesn't make it out."  
"Yeah....," Sans murmurs. "And I guess people who are that anger... probably ain't good people ta begin with, huh?"  
"Most likely."  
"Like, I don't wanna think I did tha world a favor, but, well... maybe I did?" Sans looks up in thought. "I don't know. I don't think I want ta justify it past self-defense. Then ya get all into morality and that's a whole otha issue."  
You nod, finishing up your juice Sans had poured earlier.   
"I'm just glad... ya still love me, even after all that." He smiles at you and your face heats up a little. His little smiles are so cute.

You two finish up breakfast and Sans clears the table. As you get up, you bump into him, your back to his ribs. You glance up at him and he smiles at you.

***  
The air between you softens while warming up, prompting Sans to lean down and kiss you. You turn around to rest against his ribs, lean up into the kiss. You moan as his hands come to your face and hold you closer. A moment later, his hands lower to your ass and squeeze while your arms tighten around his neck vertebrae. He steps forward, pushing you back against the table. He props you up on the wooden surface as his tongue slips into your mouth. He pulls you closer, arms tightening around your body before lowering you onto the table. His weight feels so good against your body, pressing into your breasts through your shirt. He moves to your neck, runs a tongue over the skin, drawing out moans from your parted lips. At the same time, you can feel his cock poking through his shorts and your panties, the head sliding over your sensitive nub, drawing moans from you. Sans continues working his way south, pushing up your shirt and exposing your breasts. His tongue curls around one while his phalanges tweak the nipple of the other.

"Ah! Oh... Sans!" You squirm. "Mmm.... Yeah, that's.... Ah! More!"  
He trails his kisses down your tummy to the top of your panties. His fangs grab them and tugs them down, exposing your wet pussy.

Seconds later, his tongue trails over your sex.

"OH, SANS!" You wail, hips rocking.

Sans takes hold of your waist and forces you onto the table. His tongue runs over your clit, grasping moans from you, making your body rock towards the source of your pleasure. You sit up, and try to open your eyes, but, Gods Above and Below, the sensation of his tongue is overwhelming. The pleasure only increases when his tongue slips in between your dripping lips and deep into your sex.

"OH, GODS! GODS! SANS!" You cry out, tossing your head back. "FUCK! GODS! THAT'S INCREDIBLE!" Your legs clamp closed around Sans' skull, wanting to keep his tongue in place as the magic muscle dives deeper and deeper into your sex.

Your moans fill the kitchen as waves of pleasure roll over your body. Your back is arced, head tossed back, ass popping off the table as Sans' tongue wiggles deep inside of you, sliding along your tight folds until he hits a spot at your deepest reaches.

You scream again as his tongue pounds this secret spot, voice reaching a crescendo as your sex releases its juice over Sans' tongue, as pleasure rakes your body.

"OH! SANS! SANS! YESSSS!" You cry out, tongue hanging from your mouth as the pleasure begins to ebb away. "Ah... oh... Gods...." You lean back on your elbows and move your legs to allow Sans to slip his tongue out and stand up.

***

"Hm, Angel, ya taste incredible," he purrs. He leans over to pick you up bridal style. "Ya rest in tha bed fer a bit while I clean up tha table. Ya made quite a mess."  
You give a shy smile as Sans walks into your bedroom and rest you atop your sheets. "Thank you," You yawn as your eyes close.   
Sans leans down and kisses your cheek and your eyes slide shut.

///

When Sans arrived back to the kitchen, he stopped at the entrance and stared at the back door. The door is a simple wooden screen door with a latch hook. He had to admit, he didn't really like how flimsy the wood appeared. Maybe he could talk to the person Angel was renting from about getting a sturdier door.

Sans began to clean up the table with dish soap and a warm, wet towel, but his attention kept getting drawn to the door. His fangs itched a bit. With a sigh, he put down the towel and soap and stomped over to the door. He flicked the latch up and opened the door, which gave a long creak.

Nothing..

The postage stamp yard, lime green grass in need of a cut, single tree in bloom and fenced in with wooden boards, was empty. There didn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary, nothing misplaced.

And yet.....

Something, someone... had been here. Sans could feel... something in his nonexistent gut.

He took another look around the yard before stepping back into the kitchen and slamming the door. He hooked the latch.

Looks like he couldn't leave Angel alone at her house yet. Not that he planned on to, though....

~

"Ah! Oh! Sans...."

At the sounds of pleasure., his eyes widen, his thoughts raced.

"Mmm.... Yeah, that's... Ah! More!"

An overwhelming wave of hate and angry washed over his body.

How could she let him fuck her after everything he had done--- after all the murder, the blood on his bones!? How could she let him touch her, caress her, pleasure her perfect body with his dirty hands!?

"OH SANS!"

Why!? His mind screamed as fire boiled in his gut, filled his tentacles with searing heat. This wasn't supposed to happen!

She should hate him for what he'd done--- find him disgusting, repulsive, vile---

"OH, GODS! GODS! SANS!"

Instead she was letting him fuck her right there in the kitchen!

He had been so sure she'd be alone, fuming from Sans' actions, but in tears from their near broken bond--- then, he could have swooped in and---

"FUCK! GODS! THAT'S INCREDIBLE!"

He bared his fangs. This wasn't fair! That should be him in there! That should be him in there pleasuring her, making her moan and scream in bliss, but instead, instead---

"OH! SANS! SANS! YESSSSSS!"

He wanted to burst down the door, rip that skeleton to pieces, turn him to dust! He didn't deserve her! He didn't deserve any of this!

The skeleton was in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jerry's creep factor went up by like, 1000%. Gotta build him before we knock him down. ;3


	19. Our Noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just you and me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my favorite chapter. It's a little short, but such fluff. :3

You roll over into a warm embrace. You open your eyes to see a set of ribs.   
"Ya woke?" comes a familiar grumble.   
"Hmm, yeah," You stretch, then coo a bit when phalanges press into your skin. "Ah...." Distal phalanges slide over your waist and thigh, then trail back up under your shirt and cup your breast. They tweak your nipple.

"...Mmm... Sans...."

He removes his hand to cup your face and kiss your forehead before he slips you out of your shirt. He then rubs your side, trailing down your waist, thigh, your ass, which he gives a healthy squeeze, before trailing back up to your breasts.

"Roll onto yer back," he whispers.

You roll over and Sans follows, sitting up in between your legs. You close your eyes as Sans touches each side of your waist with gentle caresses and tight squeezes. He leans over and places soft kisses to your shoulders and collar bone. His distal phalanges continue their feathery kisses against your skin, every so often squeezing at your supple flesh.

He trails up to your breasts, runs a distal over your nipples, making soft moans slip from your lips. Again, he cups your face and delivers a soft, long kiss before trailing down your neck with butterfly kisses. His tongue laps out every so often, surprising you and sending shivers down your spine. His kisses grace your collar bone, shoulders, breasts then nipples, before he sits up and lets his fingers take over again. They glide over your skin, starting from the side of your breasts and working their way to your thighs. He lifts up one of your legs and indulges a thigh with kisses and random licks, a little nibbling here and there. His movements are slow and soft as he trails down your leg, sending blissful chills over your body. He lowers your leg, lifts the other and kisses, licks and nibbles this one for a while as well. You whisper his name as he indulges your skin before lowering your leg and leaning down to kiss your tummy. His fangs are cool and smooth against your wanting skin.

You stroke his skull, sighing as his fangs glide over your stomach to your breasts. His tongue glides under your mounds as his phalanges squeeze your sides, as if the soft squeezing is his way of being as close to you as possible.

His kisses trail up your breasts to your neck and face, soft and gentle.

"I love ya," he whispers as he kiss you again.  
"Oh, Sans," You whisper. "I love you, too."

He kisses you on the lips, his bare bones resting on your body. You enjoy the gentle kisses and caresses against your skin, the weight of his bones.

He sits up long moments later and coaxes you to roll over onto your stomach. He begins to massage your shoulders and neck, phalanges soft against your pliable skin. After a few moments of blissful massage, his phalanges trail down your back, sharp tips biting into the skin just enough to make you shiver. You moan, slow and deep, as he begins to massage your lower back. Shivers run down your spine when he leans down and kisses your back, gliding down, then up again. His kisses continue as the massage works its magic on your lower body.

You moan again when Sans moves down to your ass and gives the flesh deep squeezes. He starts from the sides before moving to the underside of your cheeks, then the top. You get a little turned on as his hands work your ass, as his fangs grace down your back in soft kisses. His tongue glides back up, making you shiver and whisper Sans' name. He nibbles at your neck and shoulders, his hands glide up your sides before his thumbs press into your skin, making small circles, giving you a sort of miniature massage.  
Soon, Sans rest atop you, his ribs pressing into your back. You can feel his sex pressing into your ass, thick and hard. You think he's about to slip inside, but instead, he kisses your ear, then your cheek. He trails down your neck, shoulder, then down your arm, entangling his phalanges with your fingers. He trails kisses down to and over your hand before sucking on the tips of your fingers. He trails kisses back down to your shoulder, across your back to your other ear, cheek, down your neck, shoulder, arm, hands and fingertips. He then returns to your back, planting more soft kisses.

"You're beautiful," he whispers as he leads you to roll over onto your back. He rest beside you, takes you into his arms and holds you close to his bare bones. They feel so warm and smooth against your body and the way he holds you is like being engulfed in pure love--- tender, sweet, safe.

And then you realize why he's been so intimate with your body.

He wants to show you how much he loves you.

The sex is incredible, no doubt, but Sans wants you to know that you are more than just a good time in bed (or on the table, as the case may be). No, you are his Soulmate, the center of his world, his source of calm and happiness. His present since he would no longer agonize over the past or fear the future.

He wants you to know that he wants you at every moment possible, he wants to experience you---your body, your voice, your touch, you words and thoughts. He wants all of you all the time.

And you want all of him, too.

You kiss his forehead, then his cheekbone, his mandible, his cervical vertebrae. You nibble the bones there, making his giggle.

Ah, he's ticklish there, good to know.

You continue to his sternum, his ribs, planting soft kisses here and there. He murmurs as his hand comes to your bare back and strokes you a bit. You run your tongue over his sternum, over a few ribs.

"Ah... naw, baby, don't lick."  
You sit up. "Did I do something wrong?"  
"No, no, I'm just...." Sans blushes. "Bones are kinda chipped from age. Don't want ya hurtin' yer tongue."  
You give a soft smile. "Maybe one night I can file them for you."  
Sans grins. "Ya'd sand me down smooth, huh?"  
"Of course."  
"Gotta admit, that's probably tha most non-sexual intimate thing I could ever do with someone."  
"Well, I bet we can make it a sexual, intimate thing, if you want," You purr as you lean down to nibble the bottom of his ribcage.   
Sans sucks in a breath. "Fuck, huh...," He cracks open a socket and smirks. "How ya gonna make it sexual, baby?"  
"Mm... well, I could get naked, like this," You murmur, running a finger over his ribs. "Or maybe, we can try some of that BDSM I've heard you're into. Maybe I can tie you up, rub you down smooth and then lick you like the giant lollipop you are."  
"Hm, baby, ya can rub me down smooth anytime ya want."

And his cock glows a little.

You can't help but glide a finger over the thick, hard length.

You're surprised when Sans sits up and rests his hand on yours. He then slides his arms around you and pulls you close. His cock rest against your stomach, but he's only looking at you before resting his hands on your face and kissing you on the lips, nice and soft. You rest your hands on his shoulder joints and press into the kiss.

Again, your bodies press into each other. Moments later, Sans' Soul glides out from behind his ribs and calls out yours to press against the heart shape.

Pleasure rolls over your body and Sans' magic twist around you like gentle wisps of cool air.

You pull away to take a breath before Sans kisses you again.

"I love ya," he whispers against your lips.  
"I love you," You reply, smiling against his fangs.

You two continue to hold each other close, kissing and exploring each other's bodies well into the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My feels. Yessss.


	20. Our Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back alleys are fine, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some smut going down here and then some creepy stuff. We're close to the end of the first arc!

"Sans?" You peek into the living room just as the air crackles and there's a loud CRACK.  
Sans appears, dressed in baggy black shorts, a white t-shirt and his signature black and yellow jacket. He had gone home to clean up and "pick up some things," but he didn't tell you what he was going to pick up. With a slight pout, you had showered and dressed in jeans and a nice ice blue sweater. You two hadn't eaten since breakfast and had decided to go out for dinner, then maybe walk around a bit.

"You ready?" You call as you walk to the door.  
San follows. "Yep."  
"What did you go get?"  
"Not tellin'."  
"Aw, not fair."  
"I'll show ya when we get back," Sans smirks as he walks out the door behind you.   
You lock the door. "You promise?"  
"'Course, baby," Sans smiles. "Now, where ya wanna eat?"

~

After burger and fries for dinner, you and Sans walk down to the shopping district. For a while, you two just window shop until Sans stops short and turns his gaze to a small alley.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asks.  
You lean around him and see the tiny alley, its entrance marked by a blinking red light. "The sex shops are down there," You inform.  
Sans looks down at you with a smirk. "And how do ya know that?"  
You blush. "I, uh, well...."  
Sans snickers. "Ya ever been down there?"  
"N-not too far in...."  
"...Wanna go?"  
You give a shy nod.  
Sans takes your hand and leads you down the ally. Various monsters in revealing dress and roleplay scenarios stroll by. On either sides of the small, cobble stone alley are tiny shops, windows filled with all sorts of sexual toys and outfits. There were dildos, vibrators, plugs; maid outfits, leather dominatrix, nurse outfits, schoolgirl outfits, teachers outfits; handcuffs, whips, gags, ropes and chains.

"Hm," You mutter as you lean into a window.  
"See somethin' ya like?" Sans asks.  
"Uh... well...." You point. "Those handcuffs are all black. That's interesting."  
"Yeah, they look pretty slick. I wonder if we can try 'em out."  
"What!?" You straighten up, eyes wide.  
"Well, they might not," Sans replies. "But, maybe we can take a closer look. I mean, unless ya wanna look at somethin' a little tamer."  
"Hm...," You glance around and see a pair of monsters dressed in leather, one leading the other by a leash.  
Sans notices your glance and begins to dig in his shorts pocket. He pulls out a black and blue leash.   
You stare up at him.  
"Ya wanna lead me around, Master?" he smirks.  
Your face heats up, but you find yourself nodding.  
Sans reaches up to the loop of his collar and you notice a pair of angel wings hanging from a second loop. Had he put the little trinket on when he had changed earlier?  
You don't ask as he clicks the leash to the other loop, then hands the other end to you.

After a moment, you take the leash.  
Sans seems to purr, already excited at the idea of you leading him around like a loyal dog.   
You look back at the handcuffs before deciding to go in, Sans trailing behind you.

"Hello!" waves a cute black cat monster, her breasts on display.   
"Um, hello," You give a small wave.  
"Oh, what a handsome boy!" she smiles up at Sans. "May I pet him? Is he friendly?"  
"Oh...," You look back at Sans, who gives you a cute grin. "Um... He's friendly. You can pet him."  
"Thank you," the cat smiles and Sans leans down so she can rub his skull.

You have to admit, this is sort of weird and maybe you should have talked to Sans a bit more about what this whole Master thing implied, but Sans seems happy at least.

After the cat finishes petting Sans, she asks if she can help you.   
"Could we take a look at the handcuffs in the window?" You ask.  
"Sure!" She leads you over to the window and pulls the handcuffs off the display. "These are heavy stainless steel to really add a sense of captivity. It comes with a key, but they also come with an emergency latch right here---" she points to a little nub on the base of a cuff--- "that you can push up to release the cuff, like this." She pushes up a nub and the cuff pops open.   
"Wow, that's pretty neat," You admit. "I think we'd like them."  
"Of course," the cat smiles. "If that's all, I can check you out right over here."

Yeah, your Soulmate's leash and new handcuffs seems like a good place to stop--- though, you are a bit curious about what the other stores have to offer....

After your purchase, you head back out onto the street, Sans following behind you. You stop every few moments to gaze at the displays in the windows.   
"I wonder... do you think I could pull off one of these outfits?"  
"Ya know I'm gonna say yes, Master," Sans replies.  
You blush. "Hm, well, do you have anything in particular you want to see me in?"  
Sans blinks, before a red blush darkens his cheekbones. "Huh, well...."  
You smirk up at him. "Oh? Sounds like you have an idea."  
"Uh...," Sans looks away, blush darkening.   
"Oh, come on," You tease, tugging the leash a bit harder than you meant to.  
Sans jerks forward, tongue hanging from his mouth, pinpoints rolling back in his sockets.

...Oh.

That's... kinda hot....

You tug on the leash a little harder. Sans huffs, drools a little, his pinpoints flicker. "Come on, puppy," You tease. "What do you want to see Master dressed in?"  
Sans' sockets begin to close as he huffs around his drooling tongue. "Uh... hah...."  
"I bet you want something that will dominate you, right? A nurse to tell you stay in bed maybe? A teacher to give you detention? Or maybe a dominatrix to put puppy in his place?" You tug on the leash and Sans groans.  
"Uh... Master...," he pants. "I'm so hard... I need ta... fuck...."  
You lean up and whisper. "What do you want me to wear?"  
Sans grabs you and growls. "Right now, nothin'."

***  
He pulls you into his arms, lugging you off the ground and dashing into a side street, dark and littered with shreds of paper, cups and plastic packaging. He then pins you against the brick wall and gives you a deep kiss while fumbling with your pants.   
"Ah! Sans!" You gasp as he rips down your pants and palms your pussy.  
"Ah, I'm sorry, Master, yer just so damn hot, tuggin' on my leash, whisperin' ta me." Sans moans as he tugs down his shorts, exposing his hardening cock, dripping with seed. He kisses you again, his cock slipping in between your legs. He then reaches down to your thighs and hikes up your legs, prompting you to wrap them around his pelvis. His cock presses in between the lips of your dripping pussy, then glides over your clit a few times, drawing out moans and cries from your lips. You hold tight to his shoulders as his cock sinks into your folds.

"Ooooh! Saaaans!" You cry out to the darkening sky.

Without warning, he begins to pound into your cunt fast and hard. Wet slaps echo down the alley along with your choir of cries, curses and moans.

"Ah, fuck! Yeah!" Sans growls. "Ah, Master, yer so hot and tight! Do ya like me poundin' into yer cunt, Master!?"  
"Oh, yeah! Yes! Oh, Sans! Gods!" You scream, tightening your grip around his pelvis and shoulders. You close your eyes tight, and just feel Sans pounding deeper and deeper into your dripping pussy, the nubs along the underside of his cock rubbing against your sensitive folds.

"Fuck! Yes! Yes! YES!" You scream  
"Master!" Sans cries. "Yer so good! I'm gonna come soon, Master!" Sans pulls out, surprising you. You step down to the ground. Sans then twists you around to face the wall. He yanks you backward by your waist and you can feel him gazing at your exposed ass. Moments later, he slams into your pussy again, the new angle allowing him to hit new sensitive areas deep within you.

"Ah, Gods! Sans! Fuck, yeah!" You cry out, moving your hips with him, meeting him in his thrusts. Your fingers splay across the brick wall, your legs spread out wider to give Sans more room to plunge deeper inside you.

You can't believe how deep he is, how fast he's pounding into you. You're sure someone has probably heard you two fucking, but there's a part of you that doesn't care, that gets even wetter at the idea of being watched, maybe even turning someone on in the process. The idea that someone could be watching, maybe even touching themselves, moaning along with you two gets you all the more excited.

"Oh, Gods! Yes!" You moan.   
"Ah, is it good, Master?" Sans pants.  
"I-it's good, baby! Gods, you're so good!"  
"Fuck! Tug on my leash, baby, please! Please!"  
You give his leash a sharp tug and Sans' phalanges dig into your skin as he screams, thrusts into you and comes hard.  
You let out your own cry as Sans' harsh thrust drives you over the edge and you explode, juice pouring down your thighs and Sans cock.

***

For long movements, you two just breath heavy, in some sort of blissful, half-sleepy state.

"Fuck, baby," Sans groans. "Ah... that was amazin', Angel."  
You can't talk, groaning when Sans slips out of your dripping pussy. He helps you straighten up and lean against his ribs.  
"Master," he whispers into your ear.  
"Mmm, what is it?" You murmur.  
"Ya gonna have ta punish me fer fuckin' ya like that without permission."  
You smile. "Hm... I guess that dominatrix costume is in order then."

///

He had been following them since late afternoon. They had somehow gotten closer, he could tell by how their magics swirled around each other, entwined like a spiral of DNA.

He hadn't been sure of what the two of them had done after the first time he had left, after that disgusting brute had taken her on the table. The house had fallen so quiet. He circled the block, not sure if he had missed them leaving the house. He waited across the street for an hour until they came out, clean, dressed, holding hands, laughing, smiling,...

Being Soulmates.

He followed them.

He knew how to follow Soulmates: keep your magic low, stay behind a crowd if possible, always peek around corners to avoid being spotted in case they stopped and always listen first before making any moves.

He followed them to a burger place, then to that disgusting Red Light District.

How dare he suggest they go there!? A woman like her didn't belong in such a degrading area. And then he had offered her that leash to participate in some depraved roleplay. They had even brought some toy....

And then....

The skeleton had picked her up and dashed down a side street.

He followed.

The sound of their sex met his ears before he saw them and his stomach turned.

That skeleton was an absolute animal! Fucking her on the table, then in a dirty back alley!?

_Disgusting! Depraved! Beast!_

How could she enjoy him treating her like a literal back alley whore!?

He... He was tainting her, destroying her innocence. If he didn't do something now, he'd be too late--- she'd... she'd _love_ him, and then he wouldn't have a chance at all.

That skeleton had gotten in the way for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy the idea that you get turned on by the idea of someone watching you getting fucked in the alley and the person watching you is Jerry. It's just so gross and cruel. Anyone else would have been fine, but it just had to be Jerry.


	21. The Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll enjoy making you EXP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is short, but it's the moment you've been waiting for! =D

The next morning, you roll over into a now familiar embrace of Sans' bones.   
"Mornin', Master," he mumbles, kissing your lips.   
"Hmmm, morin'. Sorry I conked out after we got home last night."  
"No problem. we had a pretty... intense session last night," his chuckle rolls from deep in his ribs.   
"Gods, I can't believe we did that," You hide your face in your hands.   
Sans lets out another deep laugh. "I can't think of a betta place ta fuck outside, though. Can't get in trouble fer fuckin' in tha Red Light District o' all places."  
"It's still super embarrassing," You groan.  
"Hey, I know what'll make ya feel betta. I'll make ya some breakfast, a'ight?"  
"Thanks," You smile.

While you shower and dress, Sans cooks up some rice, eggs and bacon. You two eat together, then as you clean up, Sans showers and gets dressed.

He plops down next to you on the couch and gathers you up in his arms. "Mmm, whatcha wanna do today?"  
"Well, maybe we can---"

But you don't finish as a sense of dread washes over you, a blanket of ice tightens around you and that high pitched screaming rings in your ears.   
Seconds later, you're looking up at Sans, whose sockets are wide, pinpoints shaking. "S-Sans---"  
"Wait here," Sans growls and shoots up off the couch, then stomps to the front door.  
You know he wants you to wait, but worry washes over you and you follow him to the door.

Sans is standing at the open door. You peer around him and can see Jerry glaring up at him.

"Whatcha want, Squid?" Sans growls.  
Jerry doesn't answer, but you can feel his anger, his hate, rolling off of him. You realize the street behind him is empty which is unusual for a Sunday, when many monsters were headed out to do their shopping for the week.

Had Jerry's Intent scared them off?

"Sans...," You whisper, stepping up behind him. "Just close the door. We'll call the Guard from the Castle."  
Sans seems to mull over your suggestion. He lets out a sigh. "A'ight, you win, Angel."

"No."

You and Sans stare down at Jerry.

"...What?" Sans grumbles.  
"You're not letting her talk you out of anything today."

The air heats up a second later.

"FUCK!" Sans screams and the next thing you know, you're shoved to the floor. Something white flashes in front of you and there's the unmistakable sound of an explosion. Dust fills the hall. Over your coughing, you hear Sans shout, "Angel, stay down!" You can hear him get to his feet, see him pull back his arm, then punch what you now realize is a giant wall of bone. The entire wall shoots forward, knocking out the entire front wall of your house.

More dust and plaster float around you as you scramble to your feet and stagger to the hole in your house. You can make out Sans standing on the demolished sidewalk and Jerry back across the street.

He doesn't look hurt.

The air around him sparkles, then fills with what look like water droplets.

Sans growls and answers with bone projectiles.

Both sets of projectiles fire off, slamming into each other with loud, sharp SMACKS. Explosions rock the air as droplets and splinters shoot off in various directions. You watch, eyes wide, as Jerry's projectiles fill a large area around him while Sans seems to be struggling to keep up. He's edging backwards toward you, fangs bared.

"Fuck," he growls before raising his hands and bringing up another wall of bone. He shoves the barrier forward. The wall takes out a wave projectiles before appearing to topple atop Jerry.

"Sans, up there!" You shout and point into the air.

Hovering above the street is Jerry, a sick grin on his face.   
"How is he---?"  
"He's using Gravity on himself to float," Sans explains. "That's how he got out of tha way of ma first wall."

Again, the air fills with bones and Sans points to Jerry. The bones launch into the air, but instead of blowing them apart with projectiles, Jerry brings up his own barrier, a black wall that jitters like static on a TV. The static shimmers and reflects the bones back to the ground, at Sans, at you.

You scurry down the hall as Sans flashes into the middle of the street. The pavement is carved up by bone, leaving large holes and cracks.

Jerry cackles, the sound reaching you near the kitchen. "Pathetic!" he bellows. "I should have done this ages ago! But I had no idea she would accept you so freely, so easily and allow you to preform such deviant acts with her."

You blink and begin back down the hall, aware of the roof shifting and creaking overhead, but what in the hell is Jerry talking---

"So, it was ya I sensed yesterday mornin'!" Sans shrieks. "Gods, ya fuckin' sicko! I'm gonna enjoy turnin' ya ta EXP! Gaster!!"

The air above Sans shimmers and a white skull with crimson red pinpoints and long fangs materializes.

**"FIRE!"**

The skull opens its mouth and sparkles of red light bubble between its jaws before a thundering beam of blood red explodes from in between its fangs.

Jerry lets out a cry as the beam slices across a few tentacles, proving to be too fast to reflect with a barrier. Jerry spins around in the air, splashing the ground with black magic. He forces himself to stop and you can see that two or three of his tentacles are gone.  
Sans grins and pets his Summon's head. "Well, here I was thinkin' ya'd be a problem. Tall ya what, I won't finish ya off. Ya can just take off and never show yer face again."

Jerry's eyes bulge, his fangs bare as he growls. **"DON'T YOU DARE PITY ME!!"** he rages as the sky above and behind him begins to darken.

Sans' smile falls away as some sort of black portal materializes behind Jerry and something begins to worm itself out of the hole.

The thing has long claws which grip the side of the portal. Something like a snout full of fangs edges out.

"It's fuckin' huge....," Sans gasps. "What in tha world....?"

Jerry lets out a high pitched cacophony of laughter. " I have been killing for centuries, Sans! **CENTURIES!** It's brought me so much power! Do you want to know, Sans, how many humans I've killed?" Jerry grins, fangs dripping, eyes wild and shaking. **"I'VE HONESTLY LOST COUNT!"**

The thing opens its snout and fires a beam of inky black so quick, if you had blinked, you would have missed the attack barreling towards Sans.

Instead of running, Sans pushes the Gaster Summon out of the way.

A second later, pure darkness engulfs Sans and he's just... gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. >=D


	22. The Last Time Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But we can protect each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, NOW, it's the moment you've been waiting for! I promise this time! :^)

"SAAANS!" You scream and bolt out into the hole-filled street. "SANS! SAAANS!!"

When the thick black smokes clears, you can see the Summon staring with wide sockets. You can then make out Sans standing stark still. His clothes are nothing but shreds, exposing cracked bones gushing with red magic. His sockets are jet black, empty of light. He collapses to his knees and slumps to his side.

"NOOO!" You wail as you stumble next to him and tug his heavy bones in your arms. The Summon can only whimper. "Sans! Sans, please, baby, wake up, please!"  
His sockets crack open, still black and empty. "A...Angel...Ya... run."  
"I'm not leaving you here!!"  
"Too... too strong... stats... no numbers...," he wheezes.  
"What?" You stare with wet eyes. "What do you mean 'no numbers'?"  
"Saw... saw his Soul... fer a second.... Just said... 'maxed... maxed out'."  
You eyes widen. Maxed out? What the hell was that supposed to mean!? How fucking strong was Jerry if his stats literally said 'Maxed Out'?  
"Angel... run... take... Summon... protect ya...." Sans wheezes out. "Go ta... ma brother... he'll... get ya to... castle. Be... safe...."  
"I told you I am not leaving you here!" You scream, brushing away tears. "I refuse... I refuse to leave you alone like this! I just can't!"  
"...An... Angel...," Sans whispers.  
You take his hand and squeeze. You can feel the dust collecting on your fingers. "Sans..." You sniff. "Please... stay with me...." You blink back tears. "I can't... I can't...."  
"Angel...," Sans smiles. "Sorry... sucks, huh? Finally start... focusin' on tha present and I---"  
"You're not going to die!!" You yell.

"I'm afraid that's the only way this will play out." Jerry's calm, snarky voice cuts the air.

You turn and stare him down, the Summon glaring with you as he lands.

The squid shrugs. "What a shame, that his stubbornness has caused you so much pain, tutor. If he had only gotten out of my way."  
_"You're_ the only one whose caused anyone pain," You snap as you bare your teeth. Your fist shake as raw anger boils in your core, your Soul. You let go of Sans' hand and stand to your feet. You turn to Jerry and give him a look of utter disgust.

Jerry winces as if your look did physical damage.

No, not just your look.

Your intent.

Anger, disgust, loathing, hatred, all of these emotions and feelings swirl in your Soul and Jerry can feel every single one.

"St... stop... stop!" he demands.  
"Shut your mouth!" You demand right back.  
Jerry winces again.  
"Don't you remember what you said, Jerry? Even a Boss Monster was no match for a Human's Intent."  
Jerry's eyes grow wide, the pupils shaking.  
"You are positively vile, disgusting, evil!" You scream.

Each word "pops" around Jerry, slicing his skin and drawing black magic. "No, no!" he bellows. "Stop!"  
"How dare you try to kill my Soulmate! How dare you kill all those other humans!"  
"No! I--- I just wanted--- They didn't deserve--!"  
"And you do!?" You counter. "You deserve nothing but contempt, scorn, absolute hatred!"

Pop! Pop! Pop!

Again, Jerry's body is assaulted, chunks of his flesh blown away. "Ah! No! Stop it!"  
"How many people begged for their lives, Jerry?" You spit. "How many humans begged you not to kill them and you just laughed! HOW MANY, JERRY!?" You demand as you stomp closer. You can feel something else swirling around you, not your hatred, but something else, lighter and wispy.

Your... magic?

Your clothes begin to float as well as random objects around the street--- chunks of sidewalk and pavement, mailboxes, benches, street lamps, the air become full of random objects surrounded by the ice blue light of your Soul.

Jerry takes cowering steps backward as you and your army of heavy objects close in on him. "St...stop! Stop!"  
"Why should I?" You growl. "You've probably put hundreds of humans in the position you're in now and you didn't stop when they screamed and begged! Not only did you kill humans, you killed their Monster Soulmates when the grief _you_ caused hit them. Did you even think about that, Jerry, all the Monsters who died because you were selfish!"

**POP!**

**"GAAAH!"**

"Greedy!"

**POP!**

**"AAAAH!"**

**"JEALOUS!"**

**POP!**

**"ARRGH!!"**

"All that pain you feel, you absolutely deserve it!" You growl. "You deserve all the pain everyone you've ever hurt had to feel!"

**POP! POP! POP!**

"GAH! UGAA! AHHH! PLEASE!" Jerry fell into a bloody heap on the pavement. "PLEASE, STOP!"  
"DON'T YOU LIE THERE AND ACT LIKE YOU DESERVE A SECOND CHANCE WHEN YOU NEVER GAVE ANYONE ELSE ONE!" You wail. "You chose this, Jerry! So you can just consider this karma **KICKING YOUR ASS!"**

You feel your Soul release everything--- your pain, you hatred, desire for vengeance, even your grief, everything pours out of you in a flash of brilliant arctic blue light. You can hear a loud metal crash, then a piercing scream. When the light fades, you fall to your knees, exhausted. Through your closing eyes, you can see a pile of objects in front of you--- rubble, lamp posts, mailboxes, benches....

Jerry is pinned under all the mess, tentacles twisted, a pile of black pooling around him, eyes wide and empty.

He opens his mouth, releasing a gurgling sounds before his last words drift to you.

"But I... deserve it...."

~

Your eyes flutter open, your sight dizzy.

"Oh! Thank the Gods Above and Below!"

You wince at the loud cheer. "...Papyrus?"

"Dear, not so loud, she just woke up,"

Grillby is somewhere near Papyrus.

"Auntie? Auntie, are you okay?"

Guevara is somewhere off to your left.

As your vision clears, you can make out their concerned faces. "...Where's.... Sans?" You croak out.  
"He's fine," Papyrus reassures. "You both had to have an Emergency Magic Transfer. You only needed some bandaging and fluids, but Sans had to go into the ICU because of his extensive physical injuries. They're sure he'll recover in a few weeks, though. He's resting now and under general surveillance. He almost...." Papyrus looks way, sockets arched. "Gods Above and Below, I almost lost you both," he whispers. "If your magic hadn't activated, who knows what Jerry would have done to you."  
Your eyes widen. "Wha... what happened to Jerry?"  
"He Dusted," Grillby answers as he gives Papyrus a gentle, reassuring hug. "The emergency crew found his Soul lingering over his Dust. They had someone read the memories in his Soul, and that's how they knew what happened to you and Sans."  
"But... there was no one around, how....?"  
"You live around the corner, Sister Dear, " Papyrus gives a small, yet worrisome, smile. "We felt Sans and Jerry fighting and quickly called the Guard."  
"Yeah, and then we felt a different magic!" Guevara chimes in. "It was kinda... anger and sad, but it was huge! It only lasted for a few minutes though."  
"I... I guess that was me," You reply. "I just... after what Jerry did to Sans...."  
"Shh," Papyrus steps away from his husband to pull up your blankets. "You may be in the clear, but you still need your rest. You can tell us all about it after you move in."  
"Mo...move in?"  
"Your house is trashed, Auntie!" Guevara chimes in again. "The entire front is gone and the roof caved in!"  
"Oh, no...." You whimper. "I really liked that place."  
"Well, I think you'll be happy to know that since Jerry attacked first, you and Sans were acting in self-defense, so the insurance and the city will cover the damages," Grillby explains.  
"Yes, but we'll worry about that later," Papyrus speaks as he fluffs up your pillow. "For now, get some sleep. The next time you see Sans, he's probably going to want a big hug, so you'll need your strength."

~

Sans is actually still pretty laid out the next time you see him. He looks a little pale, his pinpoints dim and his bones covered in green glowing stitches, but other than that, he doesn't seem to be doing too bad.

"Angel," he groans as if he's just waking up as you walk into his room.  
You give a small smile before you are met with the same Summon from the fight. The skull licks away your tears. "Well, hello to you, too," You pet its snout.  
"Pestilence, leave 'er alone," Sans says, voice low, words crawling out from his fangs.  
You cock a brow. "Did you really name it after one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse? You are ridiculously edgy, you know that?" You chuckle as you walk over, Pestilence floating behind you.  
"Hm, what can I say?" Sans gives a slow grin. "Never grew out of that, I guess."  
You lean down and kiss his forehead. When you pull away, Sans reaches up and touches your cheek, sockets cracked open and staring, like he cannot believe you're standing there.

"Ah... thank the Gods Above and Below," he whispers. "I... I tried not ta pass out on ya, but I...."  
"I know," You kiss his forehead again. "But that's in the past now. Remember how we said we were going to focus on the present. We need to focus on you getting better."  
Sans gives a small nod as you sit down in a chair next to the bed and take his hand. "But ya okay?" he asks.  
"I'm fine. I'm pretty much cleared."  
"Did they say anythin' 'bout ya Soul?"  
You stare for a moment. "My Soul?"  
"Ya shoulda gotten some EXP fer Dustin' Jerry."  
"Oh... I guess you're right." You look down at your chest. ".... What if... I don't want to see?"  
Sans gives a slow blink. "Why wouldn't ya want ta?"  
"I don't want any reminder that he existed," You admit. "Even if that means never looking at my stats."  
Sans looks away for a moment. "... Yeah, I got ya. Ain't no big deal, really."  
"...How much do you think he was worth, though?"  
"Like, his EXP? Fer a Boss Monster that strong? Could have been a few hundreds, maybe a thousand or so fer all I know."  
"Is there... any way to know how much EXP you're worth?" You rub your arm as you look away. "That's such a gross question."  
"Nah, it's fine," Sans reassures. "And there's never been a way ta calculate yer own EXP worth. The FIGHT system used ta handle all that, I think. It's probably decided by some complicated algorithm or some shit. Math was never really ma thing. But look," he takes your hand. "If ya don't wanna know, s'fine. Like I said, I got ya."  
You give a small smile and Sans grins back at you.  
"So," he starts. "I'm pretty beat up here," he yawns. "And I don't know what they got me on, but it's some good shit cause I know I should fuckin' hurt right now, but I kinda feel like I'm sittin' on clouds. Or maybe that's 'cause yer here," he flirts, making you giggle. "Anyway, I'm in here fer a while longer, right?"  
"Just a little."  
Sans sighs "Shit.... I'm sorry, Angel...."  
You cock your head to the side. "Why are you apologizing?"  
"If I was stronger, then we probably wouldn't even be here."  
"Sans, love, it's all right."  
"It's not, though!" Tears prickle at the corner of Sans' sockets. "I couldn't protect ya."  
"But I was able to protect you," You reply. "And because of that, we both made it out okay. We can protect each other, Sans."  
The Skeleton stares up at you for a moment before giving a solemn nod of agreement. "Then... then I guess I should say... thanks... fer savin' me." He blushes a little.  
You imagine his ego is a little bruised, but at the same time, his thanks is sincere. You give him another sweet kiss on his forehead. You think you hear him purr, but the sound is just Pestilence resting at the end of the bed.  
You chuckle as Sans rolls his pinpoints. You don't let the Summon's snoring ruin the mood, however, as you lean down and press your lips against Sans' fangs. He presses back and for a few minutes, you two are the only ones in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept my promise!
> 
> So, this ends the first arc of Break Me. The next arc is the slice of life arc. I'm gonna try to finish writing the story out so we can move to updating MWF and get through the story. I like working on it, but this T, Th schedule kinda some lagging. It works great when the story is starting and the backlog is low, but this is roughly the half way point of the story, so I think we can move things along once I write it to the end. I'll let you guys know when the schedule changes. Until then, kiss up on your skeleton :3
> 
> On a final note, I love Pestilence already.


	23. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A place to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The official start of the 2nd arc. It's slice of life, so the the pace is slower, there'll probably be more fluff and domestic concerns. The story is roughly half way done, though I don't have the exact number of chapters pinned yet. I feel like I could have put 24 and 25 together though, but I just like keeping my chapters on the shorter side personally.

...Why was it so dark?

"...Sans...?" You call out into empty blackness. You rub your arms as a chill falls over you. Screaming is heard in the distance.

"...Sa-sans!? Sans!?" You cry out.

The screaming becomes louder and you try to pinpoint the shrieking pitch's location as you spin around.

But there's just... nothingness.

"Sans...," You begin to cry. "Pl-please, help me...."

There Is No Help Here, came a distorted, deep voice. You look up into the gloom. "Who... who's there?"

You K I L L E D

"I...I didn't want...."

K I L L E D! MUR.DER.ER!

"Sh-shut up!" You scream. "I... I had to protect my Soulmate!"

But Then Why The GUILT?

"I...," You look down. "I didn't want to hurt anyone...."

LIAR! K I L L E R! MUR.DER.ER!!

"Shut up! Shut up!" You demand, fists shaking, teeth bared. "I'm not! I'm not----"

"It's okay, Angel."

Your eyes shoot open. You sit up, pushing off Sans' hospital bed. He's stroking your head with one hand and drying your face with the other.  
Your tears fall. "I... I...."  
"It's okay," he whispers. "Even when they deserve it, it don't make it feel any betta. Ya just... learn to live with it."  
You nod, brush away tears.  
"It'll be okay, Angel. We'll get through it," he whispers as he continues to stroke your head. Soon, you rest your head back on the mattress.

For the past week, you had been having nightmares accusing you of murder, of being a killer. Even though Jerry had threatened you and your Soulmate, a part of your Soul felt guilty for taking another's life. That guilt would manifest in your nightmares.

You would talk in your sleep, crying and shaking, but Sans would always pet you awake and tell you everything was going to be okay. His voice, his touch was so comforting that you believed him without question. Sleep would come again, a bit easier as the nights passed.

During the day, nurses would check in on Sans, measuring his magic output and helping him during his physical therapy. His brother, brother-in-law, and nephew come by daily, as well as Iris and Somn. The first time the two had seen you, they had only cried and hugged you. Now, they seemed a bit more calm. Even Mr. Lapin came by to reassure you that a substitute had taken care of your students and he looked forward to seeing you again.

The only person who hadn't arrive was Sans' father, Gaster.

You weren't sure if you should ask Sans about his father. Papyrus seemed to be the safer bet.

While Guevara chatted with Sans, you pulled Papyrus into the hall.

"Is something wrong, Sister Dear?" Papyrus asks.   
"I was just wondering... is your father coming?"  
Papyrus' pinpoints shrink in surprise as his arms fall to his side.   
You stare back, fingers tapping at each other. "...I guess that's a no?"  
Papyrus sighs. "I'm sure Sans told you about his... hmm, "relationship" is a bit strong.... but, they aren't... very close...."  
You nod. "I know they didn't see, uh, socket to socket, in regards to Sans' Soul and Gaster studying it.... I just thought... Sans has been in the hospital for nearly two weeks. I've had students I've only tutored once come see me! it's ridiculous that---"  
"I know, I know," Papyrus interrupts, holding up his hands. "And I have talked to him... or, tried to.... He won't open the door."  
"Oh, this is absurd!" You huff, hands coming to your hips. "The least he could do is call!"  
Papyrus nods, kneading his hands.  
You sigh. Getting mad at Papyrus wasn't going to solve anything.

"Hm... have you been to your house?" the taller skeleton asks, changing the subject. "I think it's been stabilized enough by now. We can go retrieve whatever we can out of it."  
"Even if I do, I don't have anywhere to move anything to," You point out. "I've been here with Sans this whole time, so I haven't had time to look for a new place."

"Ya ain't gotta do that," Sans' voice calls from behind you.  
You turn around to see Sans out of bed, supporting himself with a cane.  
The hulking skeleton wobbles over to you. "Ya movin' in with us."  
You blink. "Moving in with... there's not enough room, is there?"  
"Ya can sleep in mah bed."  
"Sans," Your hands come to your hips again. "That bed is way too small."  
"No it ain't. We laid up in it just fine, 'member?"  
You blush. "I, I do, but, we weren't trying to sleep."  
'Eh, we probably ain't gonna sleep much anyway," Sans waves off. "So, s'perfect."

"Sans!" both You and Papyrus cries out.  
Sans stares. "Fuck, am I gonna have ta deal with both of ya doin' that?"  
"Don't talk so causally about sex in front of Guevara!" Papyrus growls.  
"Papy, he's twenty years old!" Sans groans.   
"I don't care! He's still my precious baby!" Papyrus pouts. "Don't talk about the wierd stuff you two do!"  
 _"Our_ weird stuff?" Sans balks. "Maybe I should tell Angel about the one time I caught ya and Grillby in tha backroom of tha restaurant."

Papyrus' entire skull turns neon orange.

Sans bursts out into a deep laugh as you gaze at an embarrassed Papyrus. His laughs dies down as he leans in closer to you. "Yep, they were totally goin' at it on a bag of potatoes. Oh, there was one time I caught 'em on tha couch and tha staircase. 'Course, this was before Guevara was born. Now they keep all that smut in tha bedroom, but before that, Papy and Grillz were a pair of freaks."

"That's enough!" Papyrus shouts. "Sister Dear does not want to hear about such personal incidents."  
"Well..." You shift your weight a bit as your arms go behind your back. "Sans and I had sex in a random back alley, so you two aren't the only ones who---"  
"YOU DID WHAT!?" Papyrus' skull goes neon orange again as he glares up at his brother.   
Sans leans away, fangs shifting, hands up. "Ah, come on, bro. It was in tha Red Light Distract."  
"It does not matter! What have I told you about your exhibitionist nature!?" Papyrus shrieks, stomping his feet. "What kind of example do you think that sets for Guevara!"  
"It's not like I _told_ him," Sans rolls his pinpoints, crossing his arms. "If ya _must_ know, we've been talkin' 'bout video games. He's been playin' some kinda puzzle game on his handheld." He juts a thumb bone behind himself.

Sitting on the bed is Guevara, eyes locked on the purple handheld in his hands, tongue sticking out in concentration.

"What's he playing?" You ask.  
"Some riddle game. Professor somethin' and tha diabolical somethin'," Sans answers. "I'm helpin' him on some of the riddles."  
"Aw, that's sweet of you," You smile.   
Sans shrugs, but there's a slight blush on his cheekbones.  
"Well, Sans, stay here and help Guevara with his game," Papyrus starts. "If Sister Dear is to move in with us, we should gather as much as her personal belongings as quickly as possible. I'm sure the landlord wants the house rebuilt as soon as possible."  
"Wait, are you guys sure you're okay with this?" You cut in.  
"Yes," Sans and Papyrus reply at once.  
"There's no reason for you two to live apart," Papyrus continues. "And should the bed prove too small, Sans can sleep on the couch until we find a solution"  
"I don't mind sleepin' in a sleepin' bag next ta ya or whatever," Sans shrugs. "Wouldn't be tha weirdest place I've slept."  
"Where's the weirdest place you've slept?" You can't help but asks.  
Sans taps his mandible, jaws shifting as his gaze lowers in thought. "Probably... on tha hood of a car? No, maybe that one time on tha beach, on one of tha tables?"  
"Wow...," You stare.

Papyrus just rests his skull in his gloved hand. "I wish I knew where you picked up this exhibitionist trait."  
Sans chuckles with a shrug. "Who knows? Maybe Gaster was a freak in his younger days. Hell, I'll try ta ask him one day. We might be able ta connect over old sex stories."  
Papyrus groans. "I am calling Royale. I do _not_ want you around Guevara while you are thinking about your inappropriate memories!"  
"Bro, it's fine. I'm good," Sans gives a small smile. "I promise, 'Vara and I will only talk about games," Sans reassures his brother before looking back at you. "Take care of this brat, a'ight, mah little Archangel?" He gives you playful rub on your head before giving Papyrus a harder, but still playful, rub on the top of his skull. The sign of affection makes the skinnier skeleton growl and blush orange again. "He can be a handful sometime."  
"Don't say such embarrassing things!" Papyrus grumbles, pulling Sans' hand away. The large Skeleton bellows with laughter as Papyrus turns to leave. When he's gone, Sans leans down and kisses your forehead.  
"Be careful, my little Archangel. I know tha place is stable, but ya still goin' into a beat up house. Ya feel like it ain't safe, ya get out, a'ight? I don't want us havin' ta spend any more time in tha hospital than we gotta."  
You lean up and kiss his fangs. "I'll be careful. You get back to bed and rest. I'll see you in a little bit."  
Sans smiles and kisses you again. "See ya in a bit, Angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love having UF! Sans tease his brother. I think it's the cutest thing. :3


	24. The Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a terrible first impression....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is crap. Originally, i finished typing it up last night, but it was way too short and I hated the idea of it being so short, so this morning I typed up the next chapter to attach to it. Since I didn't give myself a day to disconnect and catch mistakes the next day before posting, there may be mistakes in this chapter that I just missed. I'll try to read back over it over the weekend to fix anything.

"...Wow."  
"Oh, Dearie... I'm so sorry."  
"You lived in that house for so long, Doll...."  
"It's a wonder it didn't collapse sooner. You're fortunate it held up until you all got out, Sister Dear."

The sidewalk is only slabs of concrete piled in front of what's left of your house. A gaping hole exposes what is left of your bedroom and living room. Most of your personal items had either been blown apart by the initial explosions of the front side of the house or crushed when the roof had collapsed. (The two houses on either side of yours are both unscathed and empty of inhabitants).

You step over the rubble and hop up into the house, your friends and family following. You take a look around. "Well... TV's gone... so is the laptop... bed's broken... I think the couch is still okay, but you guys already have a couch."  
"That bookshelf in the living room looks okay," Iris points to the tall chocolate brown bookshelf.  
"I'm not sure where I would put it, though," You admit. "Oh.... Are my clothes okay?" You ask to yourself, walking to the dresser in your bedroom. "Seems to still be intact.... Drawers work, too. Sans' room is so small though...."  
"We'll think of something, Sister Dear," Papyrus smiles. He turns to Somn. "Somn, was it? How about we carry the bookshelf and dresser around the corner. We can put them downstairs for now."  
"Sure, tall drink," Somn flirts a little, his default action for everyone he's meeting for the first time.

As Papyrus and Somn work out how to carry the dresser, you and Iris try out the couch.

Still good. Maybe you can squeeze the piece of furniture next to your family's couch. You can't help but be bummed out that your nice TV is gone and you're going to miss the fire place.

Once you're done looking over the front part of the living room, you head to the bookshelf in the back. Iris gathers up the books and knick-knacks off the bookshelf and you decide to go to the closet in your room and pull out the towels. You then make your first trip to Sans' house.  
For now, your dresser is in the back corner of the living room, near what you think is Gaster's room.

For a moment, you think about knocking on his door....

With a dismissive nod, you put the towels in the bathroom downstairs before heading back to your old house. You find the boys carrying your bookcase out and Iris finishes getting the books with your help.

The third trip is for the couch and the first bundle of dishes from the kitchen. Two more trips empty the kitchen out and you even offer a few pieces of dishware and utensils to Somn and Iris as thanks.

"That didn't take too long," Iris notes.  
"Well, it was just me living here. I didn't have too much stuff," You reply. "I guess the next thing to get is a new laptop. Maybe a small TV for Sans' room if he doesn't mind."  
"Get one anyone, hon," Somn smiles. "A girl needs her soap operas."  
"Yeah, yeah," You laugh. "Thanks for helping me out, guys. Once I get everything set up at the new place and Sans comes home, I should be ready to come back to work."  
"Take your time, dearie," Iris suggests as she gives you a hug. "You've been through a lot. Let us know if you need anything."  
"See ya later, Doll," Somn gives you a hug, too. "Thanks for the plates."  
"No problem, and I will," You return the hugs. "See ya guys later," You wave as your friends head down the street. You then turn to Papyrus. "Well, should we head home?"  
"Hm," Papyrus nods, looking at the street. Holes still litter the pavement.  
"What's wrong?" You ask.

"...Could you... show me where Sans was when....?"

Your eyes widen. "Oh... um... Over there." You point across the street to the opposite sidewalk. The spot is easy to see--- the pavement is stained black.

Papyrus walks over and eyes the blacken sidewalk. "...Gods Above and Below...," he whispers as he crouches down. "A Summon did this?" He slides his fingers over the scorch mark as you walk up beside him. "There are... dents? It chipped away some of the pavement...."  
You peer down at the sidewalk. "Is that unusual?"  
"I've seen what Sans' Summons can do," Papyrus begins, gloved hands still tracing over the dents. "He used to help me in my training back when I was active in the Guard. His Summons would leave scorch marks, but the ground would still be smooth. It shows a unique type of control." Papyrus' sockets narrow. "There was no control here.... Just... blatant destruction. How my brother survived in one piece.... Boss Souls truly are formidable...."

"Papyrus...," You start, voice low. "You knew, right? How Sans got a Boss Soul?"

"Of course," the taller skeleton answers. "Sans has always confided in me." The Skeleton stood up straight and dusted off his gloves. "I am sorry I couldn't tell you. He made me promise never to tell anyone."  
"I understand," You nod. "After he told me everything, I understood why he was so hesitant."

Papyrus looks at the scorch marks on the sidewalk, sockets lidded. "...Please, take care of him as best you can."

You can only look back at Papyrus. You feel as though there's a deeper meaning to his words, but he says nothing more.

All you can do is tell him you will.

~

Sans had insisted you start sleeping at home and you can't blame him. Your back aches from leaning into his bed and, on top of that, hospital food, magic or not, wasn't very flavorful.

So, you wake up to find the house empty. Guevara has gone to class, Grillby to work and Papyrus, most likely, to the store for groceries.

You head downstairs to your dresser to pick out some jeans and a t-shirt. The bathroom is also on the first floor, and you clean up, dress and head to the kitchen.

As your finish your cereal, you hear a long creak and a chill crawls down your spine. You lean out of the kitchen and notice the door next to the bathroom is open.

Out slithers the tallest skeleton you have ever seen. He must be six or seven feet tall. A cloak of some sort covers all of his body except for his hands graced with steepled, long, thin fingers. His skull is cracked, sockets hanging bags, mouth set in a long frown.

He looks formidable, intimidating, he feels ancient.

Is this really Sans' father?

He carries himself with grace and poise, but also... something else. His body says "confident," but his face says "annoyed"? "Disappointment"?

He steps towards the kitchen only to stop and "sockets" you with tiny pinpoints.

"Ah. Another one."

...Another one?

...Oh.... Of course.

With a gulp, you step up to the towering monster. "Um.. good morning, sir." You introduce yourself, even hold out your hand.

He doesn't take the offer, only stares down his nose bone at you.

"Ah, uh... well," You pull back your hand. "I, uh, was going to go see Sans at the hospital. Would you like to come?"  
"There is no need," he replies. "He will be back here in time."  
"Uh, well...." You shift on your feet. "He's been in the hospital for a while, so I thought---"  
"As I said, there is no need."  
You purse your lips. "I understand that, sir, but Sans was very close to Dusting---"  
"Dusting?" he interrupts you again. "A Boss Soul is never close to Dusting, girl."  
You grimace at the demeaning name. "Maybe not against normal monsters, but Sans fought another Boss Monster. Papyrus felt the fight. Surely, you must have, too."  
"I have far too much work to keep track of my binary clone," he replies, gaze bored.  
You grimace again.

Binary clone? Seriously?

"He's not just your... your 'binary clone,'" You push, failing to keep your voice down. "He's your son--- Your son who almost died!"  
"But he did not, so there is no concern," Gaster glides past you into the kitchen  
You whip around to see him preparing some coffee as if nothing you've said has phased him. "Look," You start. "Even though he's going to be fine, I'm sure he'd appreciate a visit from his own father, just to let him know you're waiting for him to get better enough to come home.

Gaster's long fingers tap on the counter before his skull turns to glare at you. "Human, you seem to be mistaken about the relationship between myself and your Soulmate. He is my progenitor, I, his sire. I took care of him, as well as his brother, as any sire would, with adequate attention and nourishment. I aided him in his troubles, especially his Boss Soul, as best I could. He became impatient when I did not have the answers he sought, despite my constant research. So, I told him the only solution that seemed plausible."

"To meet Soulmates over and over until he dies," You glare.  
"Ah, so you know this information," Gaster replies before taking a sip of coffee.  
"Don't you understand how painful that is for him though?" You ask. "He's told you about the pain, right?"  
"Needles, yes."  
"Then you understand how much it hurts!" You snap.  
Gaster peers over his cup. "Does such loss hurt?"  
You stare back. "What are you trying to----?"

Gaster places his cup on the counter with a loud CLUNK. "You say that his losing of new Soulmates causes him immense pain. Do you really think the pain is so incredible if he can continue connecting with Soulmates? That is why I offered my solution to him. He finds Soulmates so easily, falls in love with them regardless of his initial reaction. Obviously, he is willing to endure the pain."

"That doesn't mean he _wants_ to, though!" You cut in. "Just because he _does_ suffer doesn't mean he wants to, there's a big difference! And you thinking that him suffering must mean he wants to is just your excuse to not care anymore, isn't it!? One of these days, he's not going to be here and you're going to regret---"

"You think you can possibly Break him, little girl!?" Gaster bellows, sockets narrowing, pinpoints flashing. "He has had so many Soulmates waltz through our homes, I have stopped seeing any difference among them! That being said, you are just another human in a long, **long** line of failures. Either that.... or... perhaps...."

You glare holds.

"...Perhaps my dear progenitor does not feel as strongly for you humans as he leads on."

Snap.

"YOUR SON ALMOST DIED PROTECTING ME!" You explode "HOW DARE YOU STAND THERE AND IMPLY HE DOESN'T CARE!! But maybe I shouldn't be surprised! You don't know anything about him--- you don't know how sweet and caring he is, he's just a 'binary clone" to you!"

A puff of air blows from Gaster's nose cavity. "Well.... you have certainly picked up his abrasive style of talking, haven't you?" He pours another cup of coffee, then begins for his room, ignoring you as he passes.

You turn around, fists shaking. "If Sans is just a 'binary clone," why are you still studying Resonance? Are you really so curious that you seriously forgot that you started studying it to help Sans?"

"I study to answer the unknowns. That is all. There's no point in helping a lost cause, girl," Gaster replies as he reaches his door and turns to face you, sockets narrow, frown set. look. "Sans' soul will remain intact and there is nothing you or any other human can do about this unchanging circumstance. As I said earlier, you are just another human in a long, long line of failures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like this version of Gaster. I guess I just like uncaring asshole characters? He's just so mean and a lot of his lines were pretty good.


	25. From You, with Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep down, maybe he's not so terrible.... Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if my count is correct, we're over halfway done with the story! There's a few things I still have to figure out, but overall, the story is all planned out. It's crazy to think we're starting to wind down though. >.>

 

"I talked to your dad."

Sans pauses mid-step in between the parallel bars he's using for his walking therapy. He stares at you. "Fuck, baby.... How'd that go?"

"Bad," You grumble as you stroke Famine's snout. (Pestilence had proven too large for the room, but while Sans had UnSummoned her, a much smaller Summon had snuck out. Sans explained to you that Famine was the troublemaker of the group as he always snuck out during UnSummons. The skull was about the size of a house cat and had plopped in your lap the moment you had sat down.) Petting him was rather soothing, but you couldn't keep the scowl off your face. "He said that because you kept enduring the grief that the pain probably wasn't as bad as you make it out to be."

Sans cocks his skull. "...Yeah, that sounds like somethin' he'd say."

"It just made me so angry!" You growl. "He has no sympathy or empathy! He doesn't feel sorry about what you go through and he can't imagine that sort of pain! He just brushes it off. He's your dad, he should be here, making sure you're doing okay, helping you with your therapy. But he thinks your Boss Soul will never break. He even implied you---"

The memory causes you to choke on a breath.

_"...Perhaps my dear progenitor doesn't feel as strongly for you humans as he leads on."_

Sans shuffles to the end of the parallel bars. "Baby?"  
Your eyes lower. "...He made it sound like you didn't love me... or any of your Soulmates...." You can't stop the tears bubbling in your eyes. You rub them away and when you look up, Sans is off the bars and wobbling towards you. "Sans! No!" You cry, shooting to your feet. Famine squeals as he floats in an erratic pattern to avoid the floor. You approach Sans and take him by the waist "You're in therapy! You can't come off the bars by yourself yet!"  
"I ain't gonna stand there while ya cryin, though," he counters as he rests his hands on your arms. "Angel, ya can't listen ta shit mah dad says. He's been by himself too long, he don't know how ta care fer nobody beyond feedin' 'em and givin' 'em clothes and a bed. He's a cynical asshole. But, Angel... I love ya," he reassures you, resting his hands on your cheeks. He leans down and kisses you, taking your breath away. Your Soul warms up and you can feel his pulsing against your chest, strong and hot. His magic swirls around you and you feel safe and loved.

"Excuse me?"

You two pull apart as a nurse, a mouse monster, peeks into the room.

"Oh! Mr. Skeleton, you can't be off the bars like that!" he scurries into the room. "I'm already pushing my luck leaving you alone with just your Soulmate." He puts his hands on one of Sans' sweatpants-clad leg bones and tugs him back to the bars.   
"A'ight, a'ight," he groans.

You giggle a bit before leaning down and picking up Famine. "Sorry about that. Sans just scared me there for a minute." You turn to sit down and go into thought _. Sans is right, though. I shouldn't let what Gaster says get to me. After everything we've been through, I know Sans loves me. If he didn't, he wouldn't have fought against Jerry as hard as he did.... Still, though...._ You grimace a bit. You can't help but think about how little Gaster cares for Sans. _Calling him a "binary clone" a "progenitor," calling himself a "sire." He's so detached... I wonder... if Gaster was closer to Sans, would that have helped Sans with his Soul...? Hmm.... Maybe not, but maybe his depression wouldn't haven't have been so crushing.... Ugh, I have to learn to live with him, too. Well, it's been a few weeks since Sans and I got together and I've only talked to Gaster once. I guess I can just pretend he's invisible. He might as well be at this rate._

You sigh and pet Famine's snout. He gives a small yawn and you smile. "Hey, Sans?"  
"Yeah?" Sans huffs a bit as he pulls himself along the bars.  
"Do you want to stop for a minute?" the nurse asks.   
Sans nods to him before looking back at you. "What's up, baby?"  
"I was just wondering if War and Death are small like Famine?"  
"Eh, War and Pesti are about the same size," Sans answers. "Death is the biggest one. Too big to be Summonin' in here."  
You stare at Sans. ".... Big like that thing Jerry tried to Summon?"  
Sans looks up at the ceiling. "Hrm.... I really don't know what that thing was... but, yeah, big like that."  
You also look up in thought. "It had huge claws and a big snout. Kinda reminded me of a wolf...."  
Sans nods as a beeping noise chirps from the nurse's watch.  
"That's all for today," the mouse announces.   
"Can I lean on mah Soulmate this time?" Sans asks. "I'm gettin' tired of tha cane."  
"Well, you've demonstrated you don't need it for a least small distances," the nurse notes. "Let's give it a try then."  
Sans edges to the end of the parallel bars as you stand up to meet him. He wraps his arm around one of yours and begins to shuffle with you to the door.

"How are you doing?" You asks.  
"Little sore and stuff," Sans answers. "But I can keep goin'."  
You nod and hold the door open for him. You two take careful steps into the hall, the nurse behind you, cane upright against his shoulder.   
"How long do you think you have before you can come home?" You asks.  
"Maybe anotha two or three weeks," Sans admits. "Ya know, ya don't have ta stay here all day with me. With Jerry gone, ya can walk ta work by yerself."  
"Are you sure? I don't mind staying here with you."  
"I don't either," Sans replies. "But ya gotta get back ta work soon, Angel."

You can't help but pout a little. You love your job, but you have to admit that you love spending time with Sans even more, even if the time is spent in the hospital.... He's right, though. If you're going to contribute to the house and help Sans maintain his mental health, you would have to go back to work soon.

When you get back to Sans' room and help him into bed, you let him know you'll start work next week.

~

"Pesti, get out of the way!" Holding your towel closed, you shove the large Summon from in front of the door as you exit the bathroom. "How did you even get back here!?"  
"Sans probably sent her," Papyrus calls from the kitchen. "It's his special way of saying hello. Guevara, are you ready!?"  
"Almost! I can't find my other shoe!"  
"I told you to clean your room for this exact reason!" Papyrus huffs, a bit of an edge to his voice. "Royale---!"  
"Coming, love!" the Flame Elemental calls as he exits their room, chest bare as he buttons up his shirt.

You can't help but appreciate the view, as much as you love your skeleton's huge bones, so strong and thick, wrapped around you, pressed against your bare breasts---

You shake your head of the seductive thoughts and bolt for your room, now aware of the fact that you're running late. But first....

"Famine, no!" You cry at the tiny Summon chewing on your blankets. "No, bad Summon!" You wag your finger, making the Summon drop the blanket and whine. "Go sit in the corner and think about what you did!" You point to the farthest corner in the room.

Pinpoints downcast, Famine glides to the corner and floats in place, pouting.

With a sigh, you start to get dressed, ignoring the clock displaying your lateness.

Living in a full house was quite difficult and, of course, different from living alone.

For starters, there was only one bathroom and Grillby seemed to like long showers (and no, you had no idea how that worked). While he had showered, you had organized and picked out your clothes for the day, then fed Famine (Papyrus had bought the magic equivalent of pet treats for him). After feeding Famine, you had headed to the bathroom again, only to find Guevara had beaten you there. With a sigh, you had headed downstairs for breakfast as Papyrus dashed upstairs with laundry for Grillby. When Guevara had finished (he was much faster, thank the Gods) you then had the unfortunate luck of running into Gaster on the way out of the kitchen--- literally.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry!" You had felt sick a moment later for apologizing, but the response had been automatic.   
Gaster had just glared at you. "So, you have moved in," he noted, voice flat." He usually procures a home."  
"You guys live down the street from where I work," You had explained. "There really isn't a house closer, actually."  
"Well, aren't we lucky?" Gaster had replied with a hint of mockery in his voice.   
You bit your lip. Don't insult your father-in-law--- even if he deserves it. "I need to get ready for work, sir," You then nodded and stepped aside.   
"Oh? Not going to go see him today?"  
You glared back at him.  
"You made such a fuss about me visiting," he had continued. "I just assumed you would be with him every day until he came home."  
"For your information, Sans suggested I go back to work and after weighing the pros and cons, I decided it was a good idea."  
"Oh, is that so?" Gaster had pressed.  
"Yes," You nodded. " I can help support the house, help Sans if he needs anything. Best of all, there's even less of a chance I'll have to deal with you--- though, that was pretty much assured when I was at the hospital for weeks helping your son with his physical therapy sessions." You began for the stairs again only to miss a step when you hear Gaster let out that little huff of a laugh.   
"So, you are just being a "good" Soulmate, then."  
You didn't turn around, but you felt his stuck-up smile crawling across his stark white face.   
"Well, good job!" He "congratulated" you."Would you like a medal? A plaque, a certificate of accomplishment?"  
You had whipped around, bared your teeth at Gaster's grin before he had sauntered into the kitchen. You had then turned around and stomped into the bathroom, where you punched a few folded towels before taking a hot shower to calm down.

And then, when you had opened the door, Pesti had surprised you with a deep nuzzle.

In truth, from the moment you had seen her, you had had a feeling Sans had sent her just for you. Rather because he had felt your anger or because he knew he wouldn't see you until later, you weren't sure.

You didn't have time to think about the reason because you were now ten minutes later. You finished dressing, packed your messenger bag, and told Famine not to chew on anything.

As you barrel downstairs, Papyrus is giving Grillby a kiss goodbye and Guevara was already running towards the sidewalk. When Grillby jogs outside, Papyrus sprints over to you with something in his hand.

"I'm heading to the store to take advantage of some sales," he explains in one breath. "Here's your new key." He puts the silver key in your hand. "Make sure to lock up. Oh, take your time getting back into your work schedule, make sure to eat lunch and get a snack. Drink plenty of water. I'm making dinner tonight, so no eating anything big after work!" He warns. "Tell Sans I love him and I'll see him tonight. Have a nice day." Papyrus then gives you a mother's kiss on your forehead, then heads outside, empty reusable bags and hips swinging.

You blink as Gaster strolls out of the kitchen, sipping coffee.  
"My, you've won over the younger one, too," he notes. "Well, he always has been rather affectionate."  
"That's interesting, considering that he's also your "binary clone."  
Gaster glares and even seems to shiver. "What are you implying, girl?"  
You give a small smile."Both Sans and Papyrus are quite affectionate. They must have gotten that trait from _someone."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm slowly fleshing out Gaster's character here. Sans and Papy are Gaster's "binary clones," so they get all their traits directly from him--- including being loving to their mates and family. Gaster can act dead inside all he wants, but at some point, he cared about others.


	26. Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurry for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm setting up for the next big plot point for the story. Get excited! =D

"Sorry I'm late!" You cry as you jog into your office. In the middle of the room is Mr. Lapin and the substitute tutor, an ice bird monster.  
"Ah, welcome back, dear," the rabbit smiles.  
"I'm so sorry," You apologize again. "There was a line for the bathroom at home.... Oh, right!" You dig into your bag for some paperwork. "I updated my personal info--- new address, contact info, that sort of thing." You give the paperwork to the dean.   
"Thank you, dear. I'll square this away," Mr. Lapin smiles before turning back to the other monster. "Thank you again for your help."  
"Yes, thank you so much," You smile.  
"Not a problem," she replies, a bit of ice sparkling on her feathers. "Please, let me know if I can be of any help in the future." With a small bow, she leaves.

"Well, back to the grindstone then," Mr Lapin smiles, small eyes twinkling.  
"Right. Oh, thank you for visiting me in the hospital," You call as Mr. Lapin begins for the door and you make your way over to your desk.  
"Of course, of course," he replies without turning around. You can, however, "hear" his smile.

For a moment, the room sits in silence.

"...Are you all right?"

You look up from your desk to your boss. "...Uh, yes, I.... I mean... I... I've gotten better. I mean, I wasn't nearly as hurt as Sans--- oh, he's doing fine. He should be back home in a week or two."

"Good to hear," Lapin nods. "I know that such acts can leave behind some unpleasant ghosts that can be hard to exorcised. However, I've learned that the aid of family and friends works just as well as holy water and prayers in that instance."

You can only nod, even though he can't see you doing so.

"Well, do have a good day, dear." You "hear" him smile again as he steps our of your office and closes the door.

~

"Have you noticed, Doll?"  
"What?"  
"With Jerry gone, doesn't this place feel... lighter?"  
You and Iris look up at Somn who was leaning against your desk.   
"... I... guess?" You reply. In truth, you hadn't felt much different. Maybe if today had been Friday...?  
"Well, trust me, Doll, this place feels like all the curtains have been pulled apart and the sun has been let in," Some replies, voice quite chipper. "It's been like this since you took care of that mess."  
"...Oh...," You lower your hands, which held your sandwich, to your desk.  
"Somn, come on," Iris growls, single eye glaring. "We agreed that we weren't going to bring him up!"  
"Sorry, sorry," Somn turns away to look at the ceiling. He takes a sip from a juice box.   
Iris looks back at you. "Sorry, Dearie. I thought you wouldn't want to talk about what happened...."  
You look down at your desk. "Well.... Sans and I talked about it already. The first couple of nights were hard. I had nightmares, but Sans talked me through them. I mean, sometimes I wonder if... if there was a way I could have avoided it." You pause for a moment. "I mean, in the heat of the moment, I guess not... I just...." You pause again when Iris rests a tiny hand on yours.  
"It's okay, Dearie, you don't have to talk about it with us." Her voice is soft, understanding. "Somn just wants to gossip," she snaps at him.  
Somn jumps a bit at her voice before turning around, hand on his armored chest. "That is not true!" he gasps.  
"Sure, sure," Iris waves off. "Then why not ask if she's comfortable talking about it first?"  
"I... uh...." Somn looks away. "Um, well...."  
"It's all right," You smile. "I would be a little curious if I were you, but well...." You look down at your desk again. "Sans is the only one I feel really comfortable talking about this with."  
Somn sighs, but relents all the same. Iris nods and lunch continues, the two of them catching you up on what had happened while you had spent time in the hospital.

Student Council Government offices were up for election, a live band had played last week and the dean was in the process of opening Home Ec classes.

Life had continued, even as you had made the hospital your second home and upon realizing this, you have to admit that you're glad Sans had suggested you go back to work. The school and everything going on served as a connection to the outside world beyond the hospital. Knowing that the world was still moving despite everything that had happened was... reassuring to you.

No matter how bad things became, the world would keep moving and good was bound to find you again.

Knowing this, you asks Iris if she wants to go shopping with you after work, like old times. You still need a new laptop and TV after all. She agrees wth a smiling eye and in a few short hours, you're with your best friend, laughing, gossiping, joking. You did some window shopping before hitting up an electronic store for a little laptop and TV. You have them sent to your new home, knowing that Papyrus will be there to take in the deliveries. After shopping, you decide to be a little naughty and have a snack before dinner. You two go to a cozy sandwich shop, where you get a few cookies and tea. At moments like this, you two usually gossip, but Iris begins to ask you about Sans, about how you feel about him, even after everything that had happened.

You get her hint. If Sans had never come along, Jerry probably never would have gone past off-putting conversations, but in truth, you couldn't be sure. Maybe Jerry would have threatened you either way when he realized he would never earn your affection. That being said, you could never blame Sans for Jerry's actions. In the short time you two had known each other, you had come to love the big skeleton and you knew he loved you.

Iris then asks about your future with him.

You tell her that you two don't think about the future, just right now, and right now, you're focusing on him getting better.

Of course, you can't help but hope for what the future might bring....

Then again, Sans said he wasn't looking to get married or have kids and you respected his choice. But, you could dream, and you and Iris toss out babies names and wedding ideas, things you two have always done when the subject of Soulmates came up.

Just like old times, as if the world had reset to the time before Jerry, the stalking, the fighting.

No, not reset, just... moved forward to another good time, with your friends, your new family, you're amazing, loving Soulmate.   
Things felt normal, but at the same time, new and exciting.

Like the new laptop and TV that had been waiting for you in the living room when you return home.

For now, the laptop can sit on the bedstand, the TV atop Sans' dresser. You know you're going to have to move everything around when he comes home, but for now, this would work.

Grillby helps you hook up everything (he had to hook up TVs and wifi at his restaurant, so this is nothing new for him).

With a thanks, you click on the TV for background noise as you surf the web to rebuild your bookmarks.

You remember the site Sans had linked to you where he had bought your collar. You type in the site name, save the link and, with some time before you were all going to visit Sans, begin to shop around.

A smirk on your face, you save a few items before Papyrus calls you downstairs.

~

"I say in a few days, he should be good to go," the tall fire monster nods to you. "His magic output is good, but the magic stitches haven't fully dissolved yet. We just want to make sure there's no problems we've overlooked.  
"All right, I understand," You nod.  
"He's all yours," the doctor smiles and you step into the room by yourself after Papyrus insists you spend some time alone with your Soulmate for a few minutes. You close the door and give Sans a small smile before walking over and hugging him.   
"I missed ya," he whispers.  
"I missed you, too," You reply. "But, I got an idea that may help."  
"Yeah?" he nuzzles into your neck.  
You giggle. "I _may_ have ordered something fun for us."  
Sans pulls back, sockets wide. "Fun? Like what?"  
You place a finger in his fangs. "Nope. It's a surprise. I'll only tell you when you come home, so hurry and get better."  
"Aw, no fair," Sans pretends to pout before smirking. "Well, that's fine. I got a surprise fer ya, too."  
"Oh?" You perk up as Sans mimics your movement, a phalange resting on your lips.  
"I'll only tell ya when I come home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A surprise is coming! ooooh!


	27. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My gift for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. =^)

"...Sans... are you sure about this?"  
"Yeh."  
"It's just... you have not thought about doing this since----"  
"I know. It's just... Angel wants me ta focus on tha now, and well... it's somethin' I woulda done tha first time if... but, yeah.... I'm sure, 'specially after everythin' that happened. ... Even if... even if this keeps goin', I'm gonna take what she said ta mah Soul. I'm gonna keep focusin' on right now. So... I need a favor."  
"Of course."  
"Here.... This one."  
"Oh! It is a nice choice."  
"I need it by tha time I get out. Ya remember tha combo ta tha safe, right?"  
"Of course I do! _You_ are the one who was always forgetting!"  
"Ha, yeah, yer right. Anyway, just bring it back here and I'll keep it in mah bag. Don't need her findin' it by accident."  
"All right. I will handle everything then. ...If you are really sure about this."  
"I am, really. It really is somethin' I've wanted ta do and... I don't know, I just feel like this is what we need ta do, this is what I need ta do. It's almost like cleansin' mahself or somethin'. Ha, I guess she's more an angel then I thought."  
"It has been a while since you've called a Soulmate something so... exact, I suppose?"  
"Yeh. I mean, I do try ta give 'em all different nicknames. They're all different from each other, ya know?"  
"...You're smiling. Having fond memories?"

"'Course. I had amazin' times with all of 'em. I miss all of 'em. But, I can't hang on ta tha past, ya know? I can't keep thinkin' 'it's gonna end like last time.' And I can't keep fearin' tha future 'cause who knows how anythin' will play out? I wanna... I just wanna remember tha good times I had with all mah Soulmates and I'm gonna let tha future do whatever. So, I'm gonna focus on now, and this is what I think is best fer right now."

"Well, if you're sure, I will take care of everything as soon as I can."  
"Thanks, bro."  
"But, how are you going to do this exactly, though?"  
"I'll need some time ta think about it, but just leave it ta me."

///

"WELCOME HOME!!"

Sans gives a nervous smile as the small crowd waiting for him in the living room: his brother, brother-in-law and nephew as well as Iris, Somn and even Mr. Lapin.

You tighten your grip around Sans' arm as you smile up at him. "Surprise! I hope this is okay. Everyone was just so excited about you finally coming home."  
"Ah, s'cool," Sans waves off as he wobbles a bit forward. He still has to use his cane, but overall, his walking is stronger and his wounds have almost finished healing. You lead him into the small crowd where he gets hugs, handshakes and pats on the back. Papyrus passes out juice and homemade cookies. Grillby turns the TV to a music channel and Guevara catches Sans up on the puzzle game.

Your friends chat with Sans before talking with the rest of your family. Iris is very happy to meet Sans as she is your best friend after all. Of course, she warns Sans what will happen if he hurts you. You can't imagine Iris doing any sort of fighting, but you appreciate her support. Somn, of course, hits on Sans, throwing the Skeleton a little off his game, but you're quick to explain that Somn is like that with everyone.   
As for your boss, he just smiles at the going-ons. He doesn't seem interested in talking with Sans beyond basic introductions and a handshake. He congratulates you two on how far you've come and thanks you for the invite. Beyond that, he's quiet unless spoken to.

Sans makes no effort to talk to him either after basic introductions as well. Instead, he settles down on the couch and talks, jokes and teases his family (i.e. Papyrus). He cuddles you close, shares cookies with you and listens to stories about your work (the Home EC classes have started) and what you've been doing after you come home from visiting him (nagging Famine for chewing on blankets and binging on Internet memes). You hadn't planned the party because you hadn't known there was one. Papyrus had planned the whole thing and had only let you know via text messages after work. You then went to help Sans pack up at the hospital and took a taxi home since walking would have been a little hard for him.

You're happy that he had accepted the party. On the way home, he had been quiet and a little agitated, his distal phalanges tapping on his kneecap, his foot tapping on the floor of the taxi. He hadn't looked at you, keeping his gaze out the window. You could feel something bubbling in his Soul, like apprehension? Was going home making him nervous? You two are going to be living together now, sharing the same room. Maybe that's why he had been so nervous.

Well, the party seems to have lighten his mood well into the evening when Papyrus serves lasagna for dinner. After loading up leftovers and passing them out (no need to return the tupperware) everyone tells you good night and heads home or upstairs to sleep.

You and Sans are left alone, snuggling on your couch which is placed back to to back with his.   
"Gonna sleep down here?" You ask.  
"Yeah. Don't think I can handle all those stairs yet," he admits. "Hey, could ya hand me that bag next to ya? Actually, just unzip that little pocket on tha side."  
"Sure," You sit up and lean down to the floor towards the blue duffel bag. "What exactly am I looking for?" You ask as you unzip the pocket.  
"There's a little box in there...." Sans answers as he sits up behind you.  
"A little box?" You question. "A box of---? Is this it?"

You pull out a blue... ring... box...?

You stare at the box, eyes wide.

...Is this...? Is this...!?

You look up at Sans, who's blushing, looking at his... distal phalanges tapping his kneecap.

....Gods Above and Below, _this_ is what he was nervous about!

You gulp, open the box.

Inside is a black ring made up on two twisting pieces of black metal. There are two sliver skulls atop the band with a deep red gem in between them, surrounded by black bands that look like a pair of angel wings pressed against the gem.

"This is...," You start giggling.  
Sans stares. "Wh-what?"  
"This is the edgiest ring I have ever seen," You smile. "I love it."  
Sans' sockets widen. "Re-really?"  
"Really," Your smile grows.

With a gulp, Sans takes the box and tugs out the ring. He takes your hand, smiles and blushes. "Angel, my little Cherub."  
You rub away tears. "Y-yes?"  
"Will ya marry me?"  
"Of course!" You let out a sob as your hand shakes. "Oh no, I'll wake up everyone...."  
"Don't worry 'bout it," Sans smiles as he slips the ring on your finger. He then reaches up and dries your face. "I didn't think ya'd be this happy," he laughs as tears dot sockets.   
You laugh. "You're crying, too, silly."  
He pulls you into his ribs, holds you close.   
"Oh, I have to get a ring for you, too," You realize.  
"Nah, s'good," Sans murmurs as he nuzzles against your face. "We already married by Monster standards. I just know ya Humans get tha hint when ya see a ring," he snickers.  
"Well, you're not wrong," You chuckle before looking up at him. "Big Bones...."  
"Hrm?"  
"Are you... are you sure this is what you want?"  
"Yeh, I'm sure," he kisses the top of your head. "It's somethin' I've been afraid to do because of mah Soul not Breakin'. But... I don't wanna be scared no more. Even if... even if I don't Break with ya... I ain't gonna be scared. I'm gonna keep livin' mah life in the present, just like ya told me. And, presently," he pulls back to smirk at you. "I wanna marry ya."  
You smile, nuzzle into his ribcage. "It's going to be a small ceremony, though. Your family, my friends... I guess I could invite Mr. Lapin. He's been so supportive since the whole Jerry thing."  
"Hrm...," Sans grumbles.  
You look up at the Skeleton. "Is there a reason you and Mr. Lapin didn't really talk tonight? Ya got along with Somn and Iris just fine."  
"Yeh....," Sans murmurs. "Tha thing is... he might be a Boss Monster."  
You pull back. "Mr Lapin!? No... no way. Have you met him before?"  
"Nah, I just kinda... sensed it, I guess?" Sans answers. "It's like he put some of his magic out there fer me ta sense and yeah.... It's... ancient."  
"Ancient...? Older than Jerry?"  
"Could be."  
You look down in thought. "... Now that I think about it, I asked him if he knew anything about Boss Monsters and his answer.... He said to make sure that I was prepared for whatever answer I might come across. Usually people just say they don't know anything."  
Sans leans back on his arms and you crawl into his lap, rest against his bones. "Well, he seems okay," the Skeleton remarks. "I think he just wanted me ta know there's another Monster like me out there."  
"But, Sans...," You start, voice soft. "If Mr. Lapin is older than Jerry... could that mean... the only way a Boss Soul can break is in a Fight? Mr. Lapin probably had other Soulmates, too, but none of them Broke him, so... so what if---?"  
"Angel, little Cherub," Sans calls, resting a hand on your cheek and prompting you to look at him. "Angel, remember? We're gonna focus on now, okay?"  
You take a deep breath. "Right," You smile."Right now... we're engaged and that's so exciting!" You hug him again, a smile spreading across your face.  
Sans hugs you back, even sways a bit, just as happy as you are.   
You lean back to kiss his forehead.   
"Hey," he starts. "Ya said you had something fer me, too."  
"Oh," You smirk. "Can you wait another day or two?"  
"Hm," he kisses your lips. "Fer ya, I'd wait an eternity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! =^D


	28. A Helpful Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little home lovin'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter wasn't originally planned, but it sort of wrote itself. 
> 
> It's pretty much smut all the way down. Sans has some nice lines at the end though.

"Sir, what do you think you're doing?"

Sans turns his skull to look at you and his jaw bone drops, his sockets widen and a deep crimson red blooms across his cheekbones. He turns around and leans against the kitchen counter, looks you up and down. "Hot. Damn."

You smirk.

The sexy nurse outfit, skirt inches from revealing your panties, the low cut shirt putting almost the entirety of your breasts on display, was having the intended effect on your fiance. You give your lollipop a seductive lick as one gloved hand rests on your hips.

"Uh...ah... Cherub, baby, ya...." Sans stumbles.  
"Now, Mr. Skeleton," You began, stepping closer in your heels. "The doctor said to take it easy, remember? What are you doing making coffee with your stiff bones? You just sit down in the living room and I'll bring your coffee, all right?"

Sans can only nod, taking up his cane and wobbling into the living room, taking a passing glance at your ass in your little skirt, thighs highlighted by the squeezing tights.

"Fuck, Angel, ya killin' me," Sans groans under his breath.  
"Now, now, Mr. Skeleton," You smile as you take up his mug of coffee. "Into the living room. Do you need my help?"  
"Nah, nah, I got it," Sans reassures you and he lets you walk past him. You smirk as you feel his gaze stick to your ass. You set his mug on the table and walk back over to him.   
"Come on, Mr. Skeleton, let's have a seat," You take his arm and help him to the couch. You lower him down onto the cushion, then sit beside him. "How are you feeling, Mr. Skeleton?" You smile.   
"I, uh, a little stiff still," Sans admits while looking you over. "Uh, don't ya gotta go ta work taday?"  
"I took a few days off to help you settle in," You answer. "I put a request in a few days before you came home."  
"Oh... okay," Sans nods. His gaze is now stuck on your breasts as he reaches for his coffee.  
"Oh, Mr. Skeleton!" You start, leaning over to the table. "Be careful, it's still hot!" You pick up the mug. "Here, let me help you." You offer the mug to his fangs and he takes a a few sips before you lower the mug back to the table. "Do you need anything else? Are you hungry?"  
"Uh... hrm...." Sans then licks his fangs. "Yeah... yeah, actually, I am." He leans in close.  
"Oh, Mr. Skeleton." You feign surprise, fingers coming to plump lips. "What might you be hungry for?"  
Sans rests his hands on your thighs, runs them up and down as he edges closer to you. "Hrm, these look good enough ta eat," he smirks, distals edging under your skirt.  
"Oh, Mr. Skeleton," You purr. "You can't possibly want to eat those. They're so thick. You'll be eating them for hours."  
"Hrm, but I'm so hungry," Sans growls as he leans down and kisses your thighs with his fangs. Soon, his tongue runs under your skirt.  
"Oh! Mr. Skeleton!" You "jump" forward, end up resting your boobs on his skull.   
Sans growls, shifts his skull back to rub against your breasts until his fangs are resting on the button needed to free them.

However, before he can undo the button, you stand up over him. He peers up at you, sockets wide.

"Now, now, Mr. Skeleton," You smirk. "The doctor said you need to rest." You lean over and push him against the back of the couch. "You mustn't do anything strenuous." You trail your hands down his ribs, lower spine, then rest them on his shorts. You trace your fingers over the top of his pelvis before tugging down his shorts just enough for his harden cock to pop free.

With a smile, you lower yorself to your knees and run your tongue over the slick length.

"Ah, fuck...," Sans groans, hips jerking.   
You continue to lick his cock like the lollipop that's now resting on the table.

Sans moans as you continue pleasuring his sex with your tongue, running over its length, swirling around the leaking tip. Every so often you suck on the head, making Sans growl and jerk his hips. "Fuck, yeah, Angel. That's so fuckin' good. Don't stop, baby, fuck." His hand rest on your bobbing head as you continue treating his cock like the sweetest candy.

"Mmmm...," You hum as you pop his dick from your mouth. "How are you feeling, Mr. Skeleton?"  
"Amazin'," Sans pants.  
"Good, good," You smile as you slide your skirt up, revealing your wet sex. "But, I bet you're still hungry, aren't you?" You slide into his lap, legs spread as your lower your dripping pussy onto the tip of his cock. "Oh!" You cry out as Sans grabs your waist with a smirk. "M-Mr. Skeleton--- Ah!" You scream as Sans slams you down onto his dick, filling your pussy with warm, wet magic.  
"Sorry, nurse, mah dick is just so hungry fer that sweet snatch," Sans growls, smirk growing as he slides you up and down his cock, slams inside you deep, making your cry out in pleasure.  
"Ah! Uh! Ahh! M-Mr. Skeleton!" You give a shaky smile. "D-Does it t-tatse good, Mr. Skeleton? Ah! Does my p-pussy taste good to y-your cock?"  
"Ah, yeah, baby," Sans grins, thrusting up into your dripping sex. "Yeah, may dick loves the taste of your cunt, baby. Let him eat 'er up." He starts to speed up in his thrusting.  
"Ah! Mr. Skeleton," You pant. "You, you mustn't work yourself so hard." You rest your hands on his shoulder joints. "Let me feed you, all right?"  
Sans nods and slows down allowing you to take control, holding tight to his shoulders, your pussy slipping up and down his wet length as you lift yourself along his sex. You two pant and gasp together, the sounds accompanying the wet slaps of your bodies. Soon, your arms wrap around the neck of his spine and he pulls you close against his ribs, hips thrusting slow and deep.

"Gonna come soon fer me, nurse?" he groans.  
"Hmmmm... almost there, Mr. Skeleton," You purr. "Ah, yes, almost.... yes! Just a little--- right there, right! There!" You cry out as your body unleashes its juices, as your Soul sings, as Sans' seed fills you until your pouring with his magic. A long moment later, you sit up with a smile. "How is the patient feeling now?" You ask.  
"Absolutely perfect," Sans smiles.

///

When I walk inta tha bedroom, she's bent over, changin' tha sheets.

Gods, her ass looks fantastic in that skirt.

She perks up at tha sound of me shufflin' into tha room. "Mr. Skeleton! You're not supposed to be climbing up all those stairs by yourself. Here, let me finish making the bed and help you back downstairs." She turns around, bends over again.

Fuck, that ass.

"Sorry," I grumble. "Ya got cleaned up and I was wonderin' what was takin' ya so long up here."  
"Just decided to change the sheets is all. Been meaning to all day," She tells me, leanin' over tha bed ta pull tha fittin' sheet over tha corner. Her ass sort of flexes a bit, a long leg hangs off tha bed.

I can't help but glide mah phalanges up her leg, mah claws catchin' on tha mesh of her stockin's. She looks back at me, lips plump, breasts about ta fall out of her open shirt.

She don't stop me when I climb inta tha bed behind her, when I rest mah hands on her waist, when I pull her back into mah pelvis and grind against her. A soft moan slips from her mouth. Mah hands run up her body ta tha button on her shirt, tha single one holdin' her breasts in place.

One flip of mah metacarpals and her breasts on are full display fer me.

They're soft, fill mah hands as I squeeze 'em, glide mah hands over them, roll 'em around, tweak their nipples. She's moanin' mah name, breath thick, head tossed over mah shoulder. Mah fangs glide over her neck, than mah tongue and she moans louder.

Fuck, she's so beautiful, her voice, her body, her very Soul. I can't help but sink inta her again. She's so tight and hot. When she's wrapped around me, I feel like we're one person--- no, "person" ain't tha right term. Entity? Bein'? I just feel connected ta her and I don't wanna pull out after I come, after she drenches mah cock with her wetness. I hold her close, tell her I love her, and, with a playful grin, tell her she's tha best nurse I've ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll return to our scheduled slice of life next week. ;3


	29. (No) Things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more things change, the more they stay the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding arc is underway! I think I have to write out one more chapter to finish it out. I've had fun working on it.

"You've been engaged for a _week!?_ Why are you just now telling us!?"  
"Sorry," You give a small smile to Somn, who leans over your desk. Iris is just staring, her eye wide. "I, uh, got caught up helping Sans get comfortable at home."  
"Oh. My. Gosh!" Iris chirps. "We have to plan so much!"  
"A dress!" Somn gasps. "Stand up, Doll, let me see your shape! We have to figure out what kind of dress you need!"  
"Oh!" You cry as Somn pulls you out of your seat.  
"We need a theme!" Iris realizes. "And colors! Oh! A place to eat and dance!"  
"Oh, we should have the reception at Grillby's!" Somn cries. "Use those family connections, Doll!"  
"That's perfect!" Iris claps.  
"Well, I have to ask first," You point out as Somn continues eyeing you for dress ideas.  
"I'm thinking a ball gown, something huge and puffy!" the Knight Knight nods.  
"Oh, that sounds amazing!" Iris coos, eye looking dreamy. "We have to go dress shopping this weekend! Oh gosh! I need a dress!"  
"I need a suit!" Somn cries, hand smacking his metal helmet.  
"We still need a theme before we get our clothes!" Iris points out. "What sort of theme do you think you'll do, Dearie?"  
"Well...," You cross your arms. "Sans is really into edgy things. Maybe something kind of creepy?"  
"Creepy, huh?" Iris looks to the table in thought. "So... maybe black with... purple highlights? Red might be too much."  
"Black and purple does sound nice," You agree.  
"Yes, yes," Somn nods before diving onto your desk for a notepad. "Jason and I should be able to help with this! I'll buy the decorations and he can carry everything--- anything to see my boy flex those scrumptious muscles!" He drools a bit. "Ah, anyway! Black and purple," he jots down. "Hm, lavender to be precise. What sort of decorations?"  
"Hm... skulls, maybe?" You offer.  
"Angels, too!" Iris puts in. "Or, wings or halos!"  
"Perfect!" Somn sings. "I'll put down all four and Doll can make the final decision."  
"Wait, slow down!" You cut in. "You guys don't have to do this. We can have a small ceremony. We don't need to----"  
"No way, Doll!" Somn interrupts. "After everything Sans has been through, he needs a big bash!"  
"And you're right about it being small, so buying things won't be too expensive," Iris points out. "So, let's research dresses this week and pick out our faves and see what we can find this weekend."  
"I'm going to Grillby's after work to scope out the place," Somn adds in. "It'll help me visualize the decorations better. Doll, don't forget to make up a menu. I hear Grillby can cook anything!"  
"Ooo, I'm so excited!" Iris shivers as happiness overtakes her.  
You give a sigh and a smile. Hopefully, Sans would be okay with your friends' enthusiastic help.

~

"Of course you can use the restaurant," Grillby smiles. "To be honest, I would be disappointed if you didn't." His smile turns into a knowing smirk before he heads into the kitchen. "Sit down with the bag of bones and see if you can come up with a menu," he calls.

You turn to head to the couch where Sans is sitting and eating out of a container of yogurt."Hey, Big Bones," You call, sitting next to him "Is... is this all okay with you?"  
He sort of shrugs, spoon hanging from his fangs.   
"I would have been fine with a small, fancy dinner at Grillby's," You admit. "I really didn't think my friends would get so worked up about it."  
" 'Curse tha' 'id," Sans speaks around the spoon before popping the utensil from his mouth. "Mmm, 'course they did," he repeats. "Lots of folks get excited fer weddings. And s'gonna be a small thing, so I'm fine with however ya wanna plan it."  
"Well, you should still have some input," You reply as you take out your phone to open a note app. "We haven't even set a date yet...."  
"First day out of school!" Guevara chirps from the kitchen. "So classes won't screw me up!"  
"That's not too far away," You note, typing in the date. "We need a menu, too."  
"Fuck, I'll eat anythin'," Sans speaks, taking another spoonful of yogurt.  
You aren't surprised by that somehow. "We should still narrow down our choices," You reply. "We need a soup, salad, main dish and dessert."  
"I don't like salad!" Guevara cries from the kitchen.  
"Guevara, calm down," Grillby chimes in. "Pass the pepper."  
You move on. "We need a cake...."  
"Chocolate," Sans answers.  
"And frosting?" You tap away.  
"Chocolate."  
"Any sort of decorations?"  
"....Chocolate?"  
You look down at him.  
"... What?" he questions. "Ya asked."  
You roll your eyes. "Chocolate cake. How many tiers?"  
"Tiers?"  
"Like layers."  
"How many layers can we get?"  
"I think most wedding cakes have five?"  
"Fuck ya, five layers of fuckin' chocolate cake!" Sans cries, shooting up straight. He then winces a little.  
"Sans, calm down," You take his arm. "You can't just move around any way you want until you're completely healed. The doctor said you might still be a little stiff from the stitches wearing off, so you have to take it easy or you'll wear them out too fast."  
"Yeah, yeah," Sans grumbles, resting back against the couch.  
You rest your hand on his. "How about that five layer chocolate cake?" You smile.  
Sans answers by leaning against your shoulder and clenching your hand.

~

"What about this one?" You ask, stepping from behind the curtain. This gown is tight fitting, trailing all the way down to the floor. The dress is silver, sleeveless and flares out at the bottom.

"Well, it certainly does hug your body," Iris notes.  
"I like it, but... I don't know...," You admit. "I feel like I'm going about this all wrong...." You stare at the mirror, the other dresses lined up in the reflection. You had tried ball gowns, mermaid tails, A-Lines, sweetheart necklines, the list went on and on, but nothing speaks to you.

You plop down next to Iris with a sigh.

"Well, have you tried asking Sans what he might like?" she asks  
"No.... I wanted to surprise him, but... I guess I could ask him since this isn't workin...."

Defeated for now, you put back the dresses and head home.

~

"Hrrm.... what's wrong, baby?"  
You roll over--- or try to. The bed is a tight fit, even if you like snuggling next to Sans as close to possible. "What?"  
"Yer Soul kinda... seems lost 'bout somethin'?"  
"Oh...," You murmur. "I went dress shopping today, but couldn't find anything. I wanted to surprise you, but nothing stood out to me.... I thought about asking you, but...."  
"Ya still wanna surprise me," Sans replies, arms tightening around you. "Well, no matter what, yer always gonna be mah beautiful Angel." He kisses your forehead. "Don't let it get to ya. Just take yer time. No matter what ya pick, ya'll always look beautiful ta me, mah little Cherub."  
You smile against his fangs.

No matter what, you'll always be his Angel.

///

"Have a good day, Angel."  
"You, too. Remember what the doctor said----"  
"No sudden movements, get as much bed rest as possible. S'been two weeks though."  
"It'll be over soon. Just take it easy, big bones. I'll see you after work."  
"See ya."

Sans closed the door and sighed. He was so bored. He was used to going out and exploring the town only staying locked up when his depression held the key to the door of his room. "I really need ta get a hobby instead of daytime TV," Sans murmured. A second later he jumped when he heard a door click open. He whipped around just as Gaster slid out of his room.

"Ah," the tall scientist stopped short. "You are back."  
Sans frowned, teeth shifting. "I've been here fer like two weeks, old man."  
"Hm," Gaster murmured and began for the kitchen.  
Sans followed his father's movements. "I'm gettin' married."  
Gaster stopped short again, sockets shooting wide, fingers spreading as his whole body went straight.   
Sans guffawed. "Pfft, what's with that reaction old man?"  
Gaster whipped his skull around. "WHY ARE YOU GETTING MARRIED!?"  
Sans cocked his skull in turn. "'Cause I love mah Soulmate and I wanna be with her?"  
"What about your Soul!? Gaster screamed as he stomped over.  
Sans took a careful step back. "What about it?"  
"Your Soul---Your Soul can't Break, so, why!? Why are you doing this!?" He demanded. "Why are you setting yourself up for failure!?"  
Sans stared, shrugging. "If I'm gonna fail, might as well have fun on the way, right?"  
Gaster's wide sockets stared. "But... you..."  
Sans cocked a brow bone. "What's yer deal, old man? Ya ain't never freaked out like this before. I mean, ya kinda just----"  
"You stupid boy!" Gaster snapped, making Sans jump. "Why on earth would you do this to yourself!? You know what's going to happen!" he screamed, fists shaking. "I have tired so hard to find a way to save you, and yet you do this over and over---"  
"What the fuck, old man!" Sans snapped. "Ya the one that told me ta keep gettin' Soulmates to Break mah Soul! Now all of a sudden ya feel bad? And what tha fuck do ya mean "ya tried so hard ta find a way ta save me"!? The minute I found out ya forgot about me, ya pretty much 'fessed up to it!"  
"I... I just..." Gaster looked away, sockets closed, fists shaking harder. "You don't understand...."  
"Then help me understand, old man!" Sans demanded. "Why do ya care all of a sudden about mah Soul!? About me---!?"

"Because if you act as if everything has changed and your Soul doesn't break---if nothing has changed--- then that is another reminder of failure!"

Sans body froze up, his sockets, glaring pinpoints shaking. "Oh, so sorry I can't die right, dad! Why tha fuck can't ya just be happy fer me! Or ya just upset that I came to this decision without yer help!? Ya pride yerself on bein' so damn smart after all!"  
Gaster looked down, fangs bared, hands fisted. "You don't... that isn't---"  
"Then what is it?" Sans growled. "Ya go somethin' ta say, then say it, old man! Or what, ya think I'm too dumb ta understand? We both know Papyrus is tha smart one!"  
"Yes, he most certainly is!" Gaster snapped back, glaring at his son, sockets quivering. "I can at least talk to him without worrying about him losing his temper!"  
"Well, fuck, I _wonder_ where I got _that_ little trait from," Sans spat. "Look, old man, if ya against me gettin' married, fine! Ya don't have ta come!"  
"Very well then! I will not waste my time!" Gaster shouted and stomped toward his room, slamming the door shut.

Sans' bones shook in angry, fangs quivering as they bared and shifted.

He wasn't sure why he expected anything different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wrap up Gaster's story here, but I thought it was too soon, so I decided to flesh it out instead. I wanted to hint that Gaster has some deeper things going on in regards to Sans' problems. He's become quite the interesting bad dad.....


	30. Skulls and Halos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final preps are being made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wrapping up all the prep!

"Why are you up here?"  
"Got in a fight with tha old man."  
"Oh?" You place your bag on the desk, then walk over to sit on the edge of the bed. Sans is sitting up, reading a book. "What happened?"  
Sans lowers his book. "He flipped out when I told him we was gettin' married. Said mah Soul wouldn't Break, that I was stupid fer doin' that same thing over and over... that mah Soul not Breakin' was a failure."  
"Oh, Sans," You lean over and place your hands on his cheekbones. "This isn't your fault."  
"I know, I know," Sans mumbles. "I just.... he's such an asshole! I told him if he didn't support us, he didn't have ta come ta tha weddin'."  
You sigh. "I guess that's for the best."

To be honest, you hadn't expected him to show up anyway.

~

"So, what do you think, Doll?"  
"Wow...," You whisper, looking over the restaurant.

Little skull lights hang from the ceiling as well as little paper angels. A few tables are covered in black and lavender satin table clothes. There are deep crimson and violet rose centerpieces in clear vases with white ribbons tied around them. With the lights low, the place had a magical feel, like walking through an enchanted castle.

"It's lovely," You whisper.  
"You're welcome!" Somn gives a big smile. "We'll light some candles. Iris is going to play the piano. Grillby has a nice employee room you can use and you'll just walk to the front wall, around that table and down this aisle, " Somn pointed. "I haven't decorated the bar yet, but that's where the officials will be."  
You nod. "This is so incredible.... You did all this in two weeks...." You give your friend a hug. "Thank you."  
"Think nothing of it, Doll!" Somn smiles. "Now, into the kitchen!" he cries and steps around you to push you towards the back. "I have to go get candles and streamers!" He disappears back behind the flapping doors as you stagger into the white and silver kitchen. Grillby is cutting off the stove as Iris eyes the food that's resting on the counter.

There is a _lot_ of food.

Grillby must have cooked everything on the menu and everything smells amazing and looks perfect.

You recognize lobster, chicken, steak, with sides of broccoli, rice and mac and cheese. Signs of food you have never seen, like escargot and duck, stand in front of a few dishes. There are different salads and soups, all ready to be sampled, as well as wine.

"Hiya, Dearie!" Iris waves. "Grillby just finished up. Uh, where's Sans?"  
"He's with Papy getting fitted for a suit," You answer as you walk over to the counter. "This is so much."  
"You only have to pick what you like," Grillby explains. "Two of each course should do, so people have options."  
You nod and Iris is happy to help you sample the food. In about thirty minutes, you two had sampled everything and, because everything tasted fantastic, you spend another thirty minutes (with Iris' input) deciding on the menu:

Salad  
Chef  
Caesar

Soup  
Avgolemono {a thick soup of chicken broth, orzo, lemon and tempered eggs}  
Caldo Verde {a chunky soup of potatoes, kale and pork}

Main Course  
Filet mignon with a side of potatoes and broccoli  
Lobster tails with a side of mac and cheese and steamed asparagus

Dessert  
Five Tier Milk Chocolate Cake with Creme Cheese Icing

Drinks  
Water  
Shiraz {a thick, jammy yet spicy red wine}  
Riesling {a thin, sweet and crisp white wine}  
Monster Cola (For Guevara; alcohol and Fire Monsters could mix, but only under careful supervision at home, not at a wedding)

With thanks and a pat on your stomach, you and Iris head out to get Iris fitted for her dress (well, a skirt with some jewelery. Astigmatisms were quite small; a simple shirt or skirt could cover most of their body.)

As Iris is getting her bracelet refitted, she asks, "Did you ever find a dress, Dearie?"  
"I did some shopping online and found something. It's a little... unorthodox, but I'm sure Sans will love it."  
"Oh! I want to see!" Iris begs, leaning in closer to you.   
"Ah, ma'm, please don't move!" the lady behind the counter requests as she holds Iris' bracelet in one hand and her wrist in another.  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Iris blushes before looking back at you. "So, what's it look like! What colors is it!"  
"Black and red, of course," You smirk.  
"Oh, going completely edgy, I see," Iris giggles. "Sans will love that! Oh, is he going to match you?"  
"Probably," You answer. "I... don't know, to be honest." _I hope he's not giving Papy a hard time._

///

"Excuse me, what colors?"  
"Black and red."  
"Brother, I believe the standard is black and white."  
"Ya and I both know I ain't standard," Sans smirked at his brother.  
"Ordering a different color isn't difficult for us," the young man informed. "It will cost a little extra, though."  
"That's fine," Sans nodded.  
"Very well, then. This way," the young man smiled and led Sans and Papyrus to the tuxedos.

That had been about an hour ago.

Turned out, Sans was very picky about his looks. He wanted to look as suave as he could for his Angel. He had gone through several outfits, mixing and matching, until he had assembled the perfect combination of coat, pants, shoes, shirt, tie, cuffs and even a nice top hat.

Then the consultant had asked him if he wanted a pin for his hat.

"Think of them as the male equivalent of a woman's engagement ring," the consultant had explained. "They're not worn every day, but for special occasions, like anniversaries. They compliment the evening perfectly."

And now, Sans was _really_ stuck.

There were so many options for wedding pins--- all different shapes, colors in different tints and shades, a variety of gems--- he wasn't sure where to begin.

Papyrus could tell Sans was getting a little overwhelmed and asked the consultant to give them some time. He nodded and walked off.

"All right, Sans, deep breaths."  
Sans breathed in and out a few times.  
"What color is her Soul, Sans?"  
"Like... an icy blue."  
"All right, so, we have a color," Papyrus confirmed, taking a small book on the counter and flipping through pages of gems. "There are a couple blue ones in here... Which one do you think looks most like her Soul?" he asked, handing the book to Sans.   
"Huh, let's see...," Sans grumbled and flipped through the book. "Oh... this one."  
"Blue Diamond.... Quite splendid," Papyrus nodded. "So, we need a shape."  
"That's hard," Sans admitted. "I could go with wings, bu maybe that's too obvious? Her ring has wings on it."  
"It will be fine if you two match," Papyrus reassured his brother. "If you do not want wings though, what about this?" he points. "It looks something like a halo, don't you think?"  
Sans peered down at the pins. "I wonder if..." He moved a sliver heart closer, then placed the silver halo over the pin. "Whacha think?" he asked his brother."If I can get 'em together somehow, I'm thinkin' blue diamond heart and white diamond halo."  
"Perfect. I knew you could come to a decision," Papyrus smiled.

A wonder what a few deep breaths could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get excited for the wedding!
> 
> And the honeymoon ;3


	31. Skeletons and Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful day for a bond to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major schedule change everyone!
> 
> Break Me has been written to the end. With less than ten chapters left and me having to go out of town next week, I'm gonna go ahead and finish this bad boy up. It will UPDATE EVERY DAY until we reach the end! Enjoy! =D

You step in front of the full length mirror to look yourself over one more time. You tug on your crimson red gloves, then smooth down your black and red layered, thigh-length dress. A black train reaches down to your red heels. You turn a bit to check the snow white wings attached to your dress for the hundredth time.

Your stomach jumps a little when you hear the piano start to play a soft, gentle song.

You smile, can feel tears collecting in your eyes.

You are about to marry your Soulmate and the happiness you feel is flooding your body and Soul.

You take a deep breath and turn to leave the employee room. Another deep breath and you push the door open.

The lights are set low, allowing the skull lights to twinkle among the silver halos and the lit lavander candles dotting the tables and shelves. Streamers of white hang from the ceiling, mimicking snowflakes drifting in the evening sky. The air is warm, full of love from your family, friends, your Soulmate--- who looks delectable in his suit and top hat. You can't help but stop short at the top of the aisle.

A slick black coat and pair of pants hug his large bones. Atop his skull is a midnight black top hat with an ice blue pin in the shape of a heart crowned with a halo. His shirt is a deep crimson, matching the red of your dress, his cuffs, a shiny silver and in the shape of skulls, of course. His shoes shine in the lights of the candles.

You look at his face to see candy red blooming across his cheekbones. Tears shake in his sockets, looking like tiny stars in the low light. He gives you a big smile as you start to approach the bar where he's waiting for you. Behind the bar is a tall bear monster in a blue robe, holding a book.

Sans takes your hands as you reach him. He holds them for a few moments before reaching up to stroke your face. His pinpoints are shaped like hearts, perhaps the cutest thing you have ever seen. You smile up at him, can feel the tears rolling down your cheeks.

"Dearly beloved," the bear monster begins in a soft voice. "We are gathered on this momentous day to witness this beautiful union of Soulmates. We are truly blessed as friends and family to be here and see such a gorgeous bond of love, companionship and support. Today, we witness the solidifying of this bond with the following vows: Do you both take each other in both love and discourse, in both sickness and health, in both the best times and worst times, in both the generous times and lean times, from this day forward until your Souls depart your forms for higher planes? If so, say "I do" to one another."

"I do," You smile.  
"I do," Sans repeats with a sniff.

"Very well," the bear smiles. "The vows are hence set."  
Papyrus lets out a wail as he explodes in, somewhat gross, but happy tears. Grillby pats his back as Somn woops and Iris and Mr. Lapin claps.  
"Yah! Go, Auntie! Go Uncle!" Guevara cheers."  
"Well, it seems no one objects," the bear continues. "So, by the power invested to me by Kingdom and City, I now pronounce you Monster and Wife! Congratulations!"

Another cheer rings out from Guevara and Papyrus wails again, this time into Grillby's shirt.  
"Come on, now, dear," Grillby pleads with an unsure smile.  
"I'm just so happy!" Papyrus cries, before blowing excess magic into a handkerchief.  
"I know, I know," Grillby pats his back again.  
"Kiss! Kiss!" Somn shouts.

Within a second, Sans gathers you in his arms, pulls you into his ribs and plants a dip kiss on your lips. Your entire body warms up, followed by your Soul and you grab onto his suit at the intensity of his love coursing through you.

Somn hoots at the display of affection, making his Soulmate try to calm him down. Iris claps harder and Guevara whistles.

When Sans pulls only inches away, he whispers. "I love ya."  
"I love you, too," You whisper back.

"Let's eat!" Guevara cries.  
"Guevara!" Grillby cries.  
Sans bellows with laughter as you giggle.  
"I suppose we can move onto dinner," You suggest.  
Grillby manages to hear you over Papyrus' wailing and stands up to prepare the tables with dinner. He starts by giving the bear monster a take home plate and his thanks before they leave. After that, Grillby sets out the salads and soups as you chat with Iris and Somn.

"Your dress is amazing, Doll!" Somn cries. "I love the wings!"  
"You look beautiful!" Iris cheers.  
"Thanks, guys," You smile. "I was worried it might be a little over the top, especially the wings, but when I saw it, I thought it'd be perfect to wear for Sans."  
"Well, I think you made the perfect choice," Somn agrees.  
"Judging by Sans' reaction, I say you did a great job," Iris smiles back at you. "Oh, it looks like Grillby is done setting out the first two courses."  
"Splendid!" Somn claps. "I, for one, have been especially excited for dinner. It's been a while since I've had some Grillby's. Jason, love!" Somn calls as he walks away. "It's time for food!"  
"Coming, dear," Jason calls back as he turns away from Mr. Lapin. His green eyes look a little tired. You imagine Somn is a high energy Soulmate, even for a guy who works out a lot.

After the three take their seat, you walk over to Papyrus who is still crying and honking into his pink handkerchief.  
Guevara sighs. "Come on, mom."  
"Papyrus, are you going to be okay?" You ask.  
He nods. "I'm just so happy for my brother!" he sobs.  
"Hm, there's always one who can't help the tears," Mr. Lapin speaks as he approaches the table. He offers Papyrus a clean handkerchief.  
"Oh, thank you," the Skeleton nods with a sniff.  
"Think nothing of it," Mr. Lapin smiles. "Feel free to keep it."  
"Thank you for coming, Mr. Lapin," You give a small bow.  
"Not a problem at all, Dear," the rabbit smiles. "You look absolutely beautiful."  
"Thank you very much," You blush.  
"You're leaving after ya eat, right, auntie?" Guevara asks. "Going on your honeymoon." He makes some kissing noises, creating sparks behind his breathing mask.  
"Guevara," Papyrus glares.  
You chuckle. "It's all right. We're leaving later on. We found a nice little retreat right outside of town. There's a spa with all types of services in it. The hotel nearby is great, too."  
"Well, don't let us keep you," Mr. Lapin shoos you away. "Hurry and eat then."

You give another smile as you turn to head to the bar where Grillby is serving Sans his filet.  
"You already ate your soup and salad?" You ask as you take a seat.  
He can't talk, jaws full, so Grillby answers with a smirk, "He seems excited by your trip tonight."  
"I see," You give a smile as you dig into your salad. "Well, let's hurry up and get to dessert."  
Sans gulps down his filet before leaning over. "Ya are so----"  
"Shhh," You put a finger on his fangs. "Save it for tonight."

~

"Oooh, this is nice," You purr, sinking into the hot tub.  
"That it is," Sans replies in a low tone. "Urmmm." He sinks lower into the tub up to his nose cavity.  
"Oh!" You jump when you feel his finger run under your bikini string.

With a sharp tug, the top of your bikini slips off.

"Sans!" You cry, turning to face him. You can see his smirk wavering under the churning water. "You jerk!" You grin, putting your hands to your hips.  
Sans seems to chuckle under the water before he rises up to tower over you.

You notice his pinpoints are still shaped like hearts.

He reaches for you, puts his hands on your thighs. "Yer so beautiful and yer were absolutely stunnin' tonight."  
"And you were amazingly handsome," You answer, resting your hands on his humeri.  
Sans leans down and kisses your lips, slow and deep. One of his hands rest on your face, pulling you closer into his ribcage.  
Your hands slide up his arm bones and entwine around the spine of his neck.The kiss deepens until you need to break for air. You look up into his sockets, get lost in his heart pinpoints. "I love you."  
"I love ya, too," the skeleton whispers, hugging you close. "Gods Above and Below, I love ya. I'll always love ya...." He kisses you again, before picking you up with ease and sitting on the edge of the tub in order to swing around to the floor. The bed is just a few feet away, where he lays you down and rest on top of you.  
Your arms wrap around his cervical vertebrae, stroke the back of his skull, making him arch into your sex. A moment later, he slips you out of the lower half of your bikini and slips inside in one smooth movement.

You gasp at how much he fills you, stretches you as he pumps slow and deep. You moan as he kisses your face, trails a tongue down your neck and over your wet breasts. His hands glide over your body, squeezing here and there, as you tighten around him with your arms and legs. With your legs having a tight grip on his pelvis, he has to pump short, but can still hit your deepest spots. He whispers his love to you, as his arms tighten around your body, pressing your bare breasts against his ribcage. His breathing increases as he comes ever closer to claim your dripping sex with his seed. You beg him to fill you, tell him you want to feel his warmth inside of you. He thrust as deep as he can, arcs against you as his seed floods into you. You cry out as you come, feel heat and love engulf you all the way to your core.

You sigh, a smile gracing your face at the love he's left in your Soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to come back tomorrow for the next chapter! =D


	32. A Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost like smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be one chapter, but I kinda thought it would be a little overwhelming, so I just expanded this first part a bit. I feel like it flows a lot better. :) 
> 
> Anyway.... >.>

As summer comes to end, you had gotten a handle on living in a full house and sharing a room with your husband. Saying the room is a tight fit is an understatement. Even with your dresser downstairs, you still have to move around your laptop and his pile of books and clothes, as well as Famine and Pestilence from time to time.

Sharing a bathroom is another hurdle. Taking a shower at night and waking up a little earlier in the morning has been a good solution to making sure you have more than ten minutes alone before someone comes knocking.

Months earlier you had managed to work out a laundry schedule, too (turns out, the house was a bit bigger than you thought. The door you thought led straight to Gaster's room led to a little laundry area and right beside that was his room). You wash all your clothes on Saturday nights.

During the summer, breakfasts are taken at a more leisurely pace. Not until you go back to work in autumn do they become quick and dotted with kisses, goodbyes and reminders. Dinners, however, stay the same: shared in the living room among stories and teasing. In between is work and errands.

Your nights belong to you and Sans.

Most nights are kisses and low conversations, but every so often, Sans wants to love you, your Soul, your body. He surprises you with his lovemaking. Some nights are slow, passionate; others, scorching and intense. You never know what to expect and that just adds to the interesting activities you and your husband enjoy.

During the past several weeks, you two had taken some art and yoga classes. Sans was quite good at sculpture and you had a knack for painting. You benefitted more form the yoga of course, but Sans just enjoyed spending time with you. in the evenings, sometimes you two would go on runs just to pass the time until dinner. On the weekends, sometimes you enjoyed museum tours. On one long weekend, you two had even gone out of town to a secluded cabin.

As the weather begins to cool and the trees begin to grow naked, you and Sans continue to find ways to enjoy each others' company and learn more about each other. Sans loved to bake and was quite good at making desserts. You're the first to test taste his treats and he always makes extra just for you. You found all types of books in his pile: science, philosophy... romance novels? Oh... steamy romance novels.... You do like reviewing the novels with him. In turn, you show him all the ridiculous things you find online, getting more than a few chuckles from him.

Nights are still always the best with him. You feel the closest when you two are alone, skin and bone pressed against each other. You can't imagine being a safer more peaceful spot than in your Skeleton's arms.

You thought the approaching winter would be more warm treats and late nights wrapped in warm bone, but one chilly morning you wake up feeling a little sweaty. At first you think you had turned the heating blanket up too high and had just sweated over the night, but, after a quick shower, you still feel a little warmer than usual.

You take your temperature.

99.8F.

A little high. Maybe you just have a low grade fever. With the seasons changing, getting a little sick isn't too out of the ordinary. You make sure to take some medicine and gulp down some orange juice before heading to work. Other than a fever, you feel fine. However, you still decide to go straight home after work to take more medicine and rest in bed.

About an hour later, Sans walks into the room, having returned from a quick run. He didn't run alone to exercise, of course, but to clear his mind whenever he and his dad butted skulls.

"Angel?" he breathes, still catching his breath as he slips out of his shorts. "Ya okay?"  
"Just a little warm. I have a fever."  
Sans walks over to rest a hand on your forehead. "Hmm...."  
"It's pretty low," You tell him. "Probably because it's getting colder. I'll probably be all right in the morning."  
"Well, a'ight," Sans nods, getting up. "Ya get some rest then. I'm gonna take a shower, then call Papy ta let him know ta get some stuff fer some soup. He should be done helpin' at tha Guard by now."  
You nod as Sans gives you a quick kiss, then roll over as he leaves the room. With a sigh, you let sleep claim you.

~

100.1F

"Damn it," You curse. Your fever hasn't broken, rising instead. However, you still don't feel sick--- no chills, sneezes, coughs, aches, stuffy nose, headaches, nothing. All you had felt was a bit warmer, had woken up a sweaty mess again, but other than that, nothing.

How could you just have a fever? What sort of cold was this?

With a sigh, all you can do is take more medicine and drink more juice. You reassure Sans that you're okay and no, don't research medical reasons for fevers because that would bring up all sorts of diseases and only make him worry more.

"I'm sure I'll be fine tomorrow. Other than a fever, I feel fine. I'll just make sure to stay extra hydrated," You tell him before giving him a kiss goodbye. "It'll be fine."

~

Your temperature stays a constant 100.1F for the next few days. Still, you don't feel sick, but you keep popping medicine and staying hydrated just in case. If this is a cold, the meds and liquids are probably the tools responsible for keeping the worst symptoms at bay. You just have to wait for this fever to break.

Whenever that is....

~

Your fever doesn't go down.

Instead, your temperature climbs up bit by bit. You still don't feel sick, just warm, but you know that once your fever hits 103F, you should go to a doctor.

Right now, you're at 101.9F. You're sweating a little, prompting you to drink a few cups of water before heading to work. You know the medicines aren't working, so you don't bother taking them before leaving. Whatever was happening was not a cold.

You stay composed and hydrated throughout the day until you get home.

You're pouring swear and your chest feels heavy now.

"Angel?"

You snap your gaze up to Sans who is descending the stairs.

"Angel, what's wrong?" he asks as he pops over to you in a flash of red. "Yer all sweaty." He touches your face. "Yer burnin' up. Did ya cold get worse?"  
"Sans, I...," You gasp a little. "I don't think this is a normal cold. My Soul... it... it feels really heavy."  
"Hold still, I'll take a look," Sans offers, holding a hand over your chest. "I... I can't tug it out," he whispers after a few moments.  
Your eyes go wide. "Wh-what?"  
"I, I don't know," Sans admits. "It's just... stuck in there fer some reason. But, I was able ta feel yer magic. It's... doin' somethin' wierd, like it's goin' inta overdrive or somethin'."  
You steady yourself in Sans' arms, clenching to his jacket. You can't catch your breath and you feel your Soul growing heavier as sweat pours down your face.  
"Angel, hold on," Sans pleads. "We're goin' to tha doctor, a'ight? I'll carry ya---"

Your legs give out.

"Fuck, Angel!" Sans drops to the floor. "Baby, hold on!"  
"My... Soul..." You gasp. "It... it's too heavy. Like... there's something... Ah!" You double over, clenching your chest, shutting your eyes tight. Static feels your ears and... you think you can... here something?

~~...lp... Ah... oo... by... I...ve... u...~~

The building pressure in your Soul bursts, bringing instant relief to the weight, to your fever. You gasp at the sensation rolling over your body, but you don't have time to feel relaxed. You grab harder to Sans' jackets as tears gush from your eyes, the realization of what just happened hitting you right down to your core.

"Oh.... Oh, Gods... Sans... Sans, he's gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. That doesn't sound good at all.
> 
> See you tomorrow.


	33. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shoulda been able ta do somethin'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please scroll down to the ending notes for a possible trigger warning. Tags will be updated soon.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry.

I'm sittin' in tha emergency room, waitin' fer tha docs ta come get me. I can't stop tappin' mah foot, rubbin' mah hands together. Mah magic is churnin' in mah Soul, makin' me feel sick, like I might vomit at any second.

I had never seen Angel like that, cryin' and all hysterical. She kept tellin' me someone was gone, but I didn't know who she was talkin' about. I just took her in mah arms and teleported ta tha hospital. She wouldn't talk, havin' shut down after... whatever had happened ta her. All she would do was hold herself and cry. I explained what happened tha best I could, but I didn't know what was wrong, 'specially since her Soul seemed okay and her fever had broken.

Her silence had tha docs spooked and they started talkin' bout possible mental breakdowns, so they just took her from me and headed ta tha back real quick.

That was an hour ago.

"Mr. Skeleton?'

I shoot up from mah chair and turn ta see a little yellow dinosaur Monster in a white coat and glasses. I tower over her, but she don't seem bothered.

"I'm Dr. Alphys," she tells me. "This way please."

With a nod, I follow her down tha hall. Fuck, it's so quiet back here, I hate it. She leads me inta a small room. S'darker than I thought it'd be, other than a small light over tha bed.

Angel is curled up under tha sheets. I can't tell if she's sleepin' or not.

The doctor closes tha door. "We've sedated her to relax her. Once we clarified everything, she become a little unruly. She's not quite asleep, just more calm."  
I nod. "So... what happened?"  
She looks down at her notepad. "Mr. Skeleton... did you know your wife was pregnant?"

My sockets widen. "....What?"

"About four months, if the residual Soul Pattern is accurate, but yes."

I can't talk, my fangs only clacking. Angel was pregnant...?

Wait....

"Ya... ya said "was"?"

"Yes...," Her voice is low. "She had a miscarriage."

Mah Soul goes cold, like someone just shove mah bony ass in a deep freezer. Mah mind is tryin' to process that one single word, but all I hear is static every time I try to replay tha sentence in mah head.

...your wife was pregnant... she had a

Pregnant... had a

Had a

"Mis... carriage?" Tha world taste gross on mah tongue.

"Yes," tha doc answers. "Your wife has a Low Emitter Soul."

My sockets widen again.

Low Emitter Soul.

Angel didn't burn off enough excess magic ta carry a half-monster kid.

....Fuck. How could I've missed that!?  
She passed out after Dustin' Jerry 'cause her Soul had used nearly all its magic. If she had any excess, she'd just be tired afterwards. She probably wouldn't have needed a Transfer....

The Transfer....

That's why no one caught it.

She was so empty, no one could tell just how little excess magic she put out. Every Soul is capable of runnin' empty of magic. Ain't no way ta measure tha excess til it's full again.

Fuck, why hadn't I caught that!? I fused with her once, I should have known! Why didn't I know!?

"I... I shoulda...," I babble, but mah tongue, mah fangs wouldn't form tha words, but mah mind keeps racin'. I fused with her Soul, I shoulda been able ta tell how little excess magic she burned off. Then I coulda told her....

_Hey, I noticed, ya don't burn off a lot of excess magic._   
_Oh? Do you think that's a problem?_   
_It could be. I've heard it's harder ta have a kid, I think?_   
_Really?_   
_It's tha excess magic ya burnin' off that tha magic half of tha kid feeds on._   
_Oh, wow. I mean, if we ever reached that point, It would be a problem if I didn't burn off enough, huh?_   
_I think ya can get some tests done just ta see how much ya give off. I don't know much about it since I never wanted ta have kids, but just knowin' couldn't hurt._

"I coulda told her.... I... I shoulda been able ta.... Why didn't I....?"

"Mr. Skeleton, please don't blame yourself," tha doc starts. "Also, please understand that there is nothing wrong with your wife's Soul. Even though it's rare, some Souls just emit very little excess magic."  
With a gulp, I ask, "Do ya... know how much she emits?"

"Only ten percent," tha doc answers. "So, when her Soul is "full," she only emits ten percent of that full "tank." You need at least forty percent for a safe pregnancy. That's why she had a fever: her Soul was trying to produce more excess magic to support the baby's Soul within hers, but it just couldn't keep up such a demand. Her Soul had to make a choice, and a Soul will often save its host over everything else. It stopped trying to reach that forty percent to keep her from overheating. Once it stopped, the baby Soul's burned out. Please, keep in mind, she had no control over it."

I just... absorb what tha doc tells me. Her Soul tried, tried ta save our baby before tha risk got too great. If her Soul had pushed on, I could... I coulda lost both of 'em. I feel sick thinkin' 'bout that, like sludge is fillin' mah Soul. But...

"Why... why I couldn't I sense tha other Soul?"  
"You can't sense another Soul in a Low Emitter Soul," tha doc explains. "Souls that try to grow in a Low Emitter Soul tend to be too underdeveloped to be sensed by general methods. It's not until the fever starts and the Soul becomes heavy from the overdrive and then further tests that we discover a pregnancy ever existed."

I circle the small space in tha room, tryin' to wrap my skull around this tha more tha doc explains things.

I wouldn't have been able ta sense our kid even if I had tried, they woulda been, what, too tiny, I guess? Have a low Soul signature, I don't know, but I wouldn't have been able to sense them. Fer four months, I hadn't been able ta. I hadn't sensed anything different in Angel and she hadn't either. Gods, I can't imagine how she must feel. She hadn't sensed 'em in her Soul at all. Would she blame herself? Would I be able ta make her understand that this isn't her fault, that if we had known, we would have loved 'em and taken care of 'em? Gods, what do I do to help 'er? Four months of....

Wait... four months.... Papyrus hadn't been pregnant much longer than that, so...?

Oh Gods....

"...Did they... was there... was there a body?"

A part of me don't wanna know. If there was a body, that would solidify that this little life had **really** existed and---

"Yes."

Oh Gods...

I can't breath. I just fall back inta a chair and stare across tha room. I keep thinkin' how I coulda missed it, how could I have not sensed anythin' different? I mean, I know _why_ I couldn't, but I'm a fuckin' Boss Monster, I should be able ta sense anyone's Soul, especially mah own.... And Angel, she hadn't looked four months pregnant. We did exercise a lot, maybe that had kept her slimmer than average, but overall, she hadn't _looked_ pregnant. She hadn't felt different, her Soul hadn't felt different until I checked earlier and all I felt was magic pumpin' out, I hadn't felt.... Gods, I feel so sick.

"Mr. Skeleton, I understand this is very difficult for the two of you."  
Does she really?  
"But, I must inform you that it would be in both of your best interest not to try for another child. For a Low Emitter Soul with such a low Emission Rate, the chances of another miscarriage is ninety precent. We advise the use of protection to avoid further miscarriages, and thus, further heartbreak and stress."

I can only nod. This is just so much... We went from not knowin' we were four months pregnant ta a miscarriage ta Low Emitters ta not even tryin' again--- bein' told we _shouldn't_ try again.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Sure, we hadn't talked about havin' kids, but fuck, this was one hell of a way ta have tha decision made fer us....

Fuck....

All I can do is think back ta how many chances I had ta realize she---

Fuck, what am I doin'!?

Fuck mah feelings, Angel must be.....

I look over at tha bed.

The covers seem ta be shudderin'....

I get up and walk over and just... stand beside her. I don't know if I should touch 'er or not....

I don't know what ta do.

All I can think is Angel is worse off than I am.

I can feel tha empty hole in her Soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains discussion about miscarriage.


	34. There is no Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not out of Angst Forest yet.

You never knew.

For the past four months, you hadn't known a tiny life, a tiny Soul, had been growing inside of you. The pregnancy itself hadn't surprised you; Sans never wore a condom and you weren't on any type of birth control. You two never talked about kids, you just seemed to have an unspoken agreement to talk about pregnancy if such an event happened.

You hadn't thought you'd find out like this.

You feel... empty. There's a hole in your Soul where he should be, where he once was....

~~..elp... Ah... oo... by... I..ve... u....~~

He had called for help... but in that tiny second, he knew you wouldn't be able to save him.

_Goodbye.... I love you...._

And then he was just... gone, leaving only a tiny hole. You hadn't known he was there until the last second.

Why hadn't you known?

You wrack your brain, trying to remember if something before the miscarriage had given you some hint or clue that he had been there, but you couldn't remember anything out of the ordinary. You had no memory of being sick in the morning, you hadn't gained weight, you didn't feel sore or have weird cravings.

Nothing.

Nothing out of the ordinary to let you know you had been pregnant for four months.

Nothing but that damn fever you had thought was a cold and that had been a sign of your Soul working over time, a sign that something had gone wrong.

The only real sign you would have had was sensing him, something you hadn't been able to do, and you hated yourself for not being able to because, Gods Above and Below, you should have sensed him! He had been in your own Soul for Gods' sake, why hadn't you felt him!?

You had heard through your sleepy stupor in the emergency room that there was nothing wrong with your Soul, you just hadn't had enough excess magic to support a child. Your condition was rare and out of your control and wasn't your fault. You have to keep telling yourself that nothing is wrong with you, your Soul is just like this. You had just been born like this and logically, you know there are other people out there with your same "condition," you aren't the only one who has gone through this and **FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, THIS WASN'T MAKING THIS ANY EASIER!**

 **FUCK** "nothing being wrong wit you." You hadn't sensed another living Soul in yours for FOUR FUCKING MONTHS--- how was that even fucking possible!?

No, no, no, don't get upset---

 **WHY THE FUCK NOT!?** This isn't fair--- you never got a chance to know him, you never got a chance to celebrate his existence, he was just there one second and then gone the next!

Why hadn't you just gone to the doctor when you first gotten that fucking fever!?

...What good would that had done...?

You... you wouldn't have been able to save him....

But if you had just known---

That's what hurts the most--- you had never known and you hated that you had never known, that you hadn't sensed him and that wasn't fair, none of this was fair!! If you had known, you would have loved him, would have talked to him everyday and feed him the best food and read fairy tales to him at night and just been there for him until the very end.

This isn't fair. None of this is fair.

You sit up in your bed, tears streaming down your face. A surge of rage thunders through your body. Your fists slam onto the bed with soft thuds.

The door opens.

"...Angel?"

You don't answer at first, the rage eating away at your Soul, your mind, coursing through your body like water breaking free from a dam. Hitting the mattress isn't enough to relieve yourself of this anger.

You need someone else to hurt.

"...Why didn't you know?"

"Angel...," Sans murmurs, stepping into the room. He closes the door, throwing the room back into darkness, his crimson pinpoints like stars in the night sky. "Angel, I... I asked mahself that over and over... I... I don't know. I mean, I know, I just... I feel like I shoulda... fuck, I don't know...."  
"What do you mean you don't know!?" You snap at him. "You're telling me you've never gotten anyone else pregnant in the four hundred years you've been alive!? You don't know what a child's Soul feels like!?"  
"Angel, I told ya, I didn't want ta have kids before I met ya, so me and past Soulmates always used protection---"  
"So why didn't you tell me to get on birth control then!?"  
"I ain't gonna tell ya what ta do with yer body," Sans answers. "But... we're both ta blame, right? I could have easily put on a condom...."  
You bare your teeth. "So, you are blaming me...."  
"No, no, no!" Sans nods and you can hear the sleeves of his jacket move, as if he's raised his hands. "I'm sayin' we both coulda gotten on somethin'--- we were just always caught up in tha moment, ya know? Ya and I, were pretty passionate, so, we... ya know, but, no, no. Mah lil Cherub, I ain't blamin' ya. Yer Soul, it's just---"

"I looked it up, you know?" You interrupt, voice low. "While i was lying in here. I wanted to see how broken I was... two percent... two precent of the human population are born with Low Emission Souls. They don't know what causes it, it's just some random quirk that any human can get. You can't fix it, you just... accept the fact you can't have a Monster's child.... And maybe that's okay for some people--- maybe they don't want to have kids anyway. Maybe they won't even have a Monster Soulmate... but, for me... for me, it hurts.... It hurts because I didn't know. It hurts because I could have known if I hadn't brushed off that fever. I keep asking myself why didn't I just go get it checked out, then maybe I could.... And I still... I still can't help but ask how could I not know? He was right there...."

"Angel, tha doc said his Soul woulda been underdeveloped, sensin' him woulda been hard."  
"You're a Boss Monster, though," You glare up at his glowing pinpoints. A part of you is pleading that blaming Sans won't fix anything, but that rational voice is drowned in your screaming anger. "You're suppose to be so strong, right? So why--- you of all Monsters should have---"  
"I know, I know...."  
"Do you!?" You shout. "Because if you did, I wouldn't be goin' through this!" Shift the blame so you don't feel any of this anymore.  
Sans' pinpoints flash, his frown deepens. "Don't do this, Angel."  
"Don't do what!?" You push, edging off the bed. "Call you out on your bullshit! A so-called powerful Boss Monster, two hundred years old--- can't even sense the Soul of his own child!" **He doesn't understand how much this hurts. Make him hurt.**  
"Angel, stop," Sans grits out.  
"What are you going to do if I don't!?" You push farther, your fists shaking. "Are you going to Fight me---!?"  
"Angel, don't be---"  
"---You couldn't even Dust Jerry!" **HURT.**  
"Angel---!!"  
"I had to do that, Mr. Boss Monster---!!" **HURT HIM.**  
"Oh, ya think yer so damn strong!?" Sans screams. "Then why didn't ya sense him, then!? He was in yer fucked up Soul!!"

Your eyes widen at Sans' words; the wind is knocked out of you.  
Sans huffs before his pinpoints flash out. He just realized what he said.

"I... no, Cherub, I, I didn't mean---"  
You sniff as tears fall. "So you do blame me...." He said... he said--- Oh, Gods, he hates me. He hates me!  
"No, I don't!" Sans steps forward, trying to rest his hands on your shoulders.  
You jerk away.  
"Angel, please---"  
"No, you're right," You say between quiet sobs. "If my Soul wasn't... wasn't broken---"  
"It's not broken!"  
"It is, or I would have sensed him, I would have.... I would have...." You burst into tears.  
Sans tries to put his arms around you, but you push him away.  
"Leave me alone!"  
"Angel, please---" His voice breaks at a sob. "Ya don't have ta go through this alone. We can.... Cherub, maybe we should talk ta someone 'bout this," he suggests, pinpoints shaking. "We could try some---"  
"I don't want to talk!" You scream. "I just want to be left alone! I just--- I hate this! I hate--- I hate me! This is all my fault!! It's my fault he's gone!!"  
"Cherub, don't say---"  
"Shut up!" You growl. "You don't understand! You don't understand how this feels!"  
"Then talk to me, Angel!" Sans pleads through another sob, holding you by your arms. "Just tell me how ya---"  
"I don't want to talk!!" You screech, tears streaming down your face, body shuddering in Sans' hands. "I told you, I don't want to talk! Just leave me alone!!"  
Trembling, Sans pulls his arms around, letting go of you, allowing you to sob into your hands.

Sorrow, anger, confusion, hate all swirl inside of you, eat at you, Soul and mind. You want all of this to stop so you can just breath, but everything is just crushing you. You can't breath, you can't stop crying.

You want Sans to hold you, but there's a part of you that hates him for not sensing your child, even though you know this isn't his fault.

This isn't anyone's fault, you have to believe that, no matter how much the words feel like a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Break Me will also update over the weekend, too! See you tomorrow!


	35. His Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memorial for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. I had a 5K today and I had to take some time to decompress and recover.

"...Oh. Sans... You slept on the couch again."  
Sans glanced up at his brother, bags under his sockets. "Yeah. She wanted to be alone. Again."

Papyrus walked over and sat down on the opposite facing couch so Sans wouldn't have to sit up. He peered over the backs of the couch to his tired brother. "Is she doing any better?"  
"'Bout tha same," Sans grunts.  
"I see...," Papyrus murmurs. "Well, it was quite the shock. But I'm sure in time---"  
"Papyrus."  
"...Yes?"  
"Please shut the hell up."  
Papyrus blinked, then looked down at his brother's glare, his baring fangs.

"I don't wanna hear shit from tha guy who has it all," Sans started, voice a growl. "Perfect family, perfect job, perfect little life," he spat with venom. "I don't wanna hear it from tha guy who doesn't have ta worry about nothin'--- Yer Soulmate is fine, your kid is fine, yer relationship is fine. Yer whole fuckin' life is fine!" Sans shot up, making Papyrus jump. His pinpoints started shaking.

"Ya don't have ta deal with a Soulmate who hates ya, who hates 'erself fer somethin' neither of us can do anythin' about!" His voice began to rise, shake at the approaching waterfall of tears. "Ya don't have ta listen ta her cry and scream and sob and blame ya and blame 'erself! Ya don't have ta hate yerself fer lettin' yer anger get tha best of ya and tell her it's her fault cause her Soul ain't right!"

He burst into tears, but still managed to shout. "Ya don't have anythin' ta worry about, Papyrus, so don't sit there and tell me ta just give it time! JUST KEEP YER FANGS SHUT, OKAY!?" Sans bellowed, closing his sockets and breaking down, tears pouring, breath sucking in and out over the sobs making his bone shakes.

Papyrus stood up from the couch and headed upstairs. He strolled into his bedroom where he remained for only a few minutes before returning with a handkerchief, which he offered to his brother.

Sans started at him for a moment, sniffed hard, then took the square clothe. He rubbed his sockets dry, then blew some thick magic from his nose cavity.

Papyrus returned to his seat on the couch, rest his hands folded on his lap. "My apologies. I did not mean to overstep my bounds. But I would like to say your words are... how would you put it... bullshit, correct?"

This time Sans blinked and stared up at his brother. He had an unreadable look on his skull as he continued, gaze down at his folded hands.

"I have been worried about Guevara since the day he was born," he began, voice sure and even. "I will always be worried about him because he has a breathing disability that could kill him if his generator is not properly charged and clean. From day one, I have blamed myself for his disability, or... have you forgetten the breakdown I had in your arms the night he was born? I trust you haven't?" He looked over at his brother, pinpoints bright in lidded sockets. "How I blamed myself for my child's disability because I was not born like everyone else. That I must have been defective. You assured me I was not, that these things just happen, that my child's predicament was not my fault, just... bad luck. Despite your reassurance, I was terrified Royale would hate me.... Ah, but, speaking of Royale, do you know how stressful running a four-star restaurant is, Sans? Very."

Papyrus turned his gaze to his closed bedroom door. "He leaves early, comes home late, sometimes not at all if he has added tasks to complete. Did you know he started working so hard so I could stay home and tend to Guevara? He did not stop when Guevara become more manageable because by then, the restaurant was doing so well. And then..."

He looked back at his brother. "All of the moving we had to do to handle your Soul, leaving my husband behind so he could sell the restaurant only to begin another to continue to provide for us. He works hard now to put Guevara through college. And while I was able to help the Guard, I always found myself spending more and more time with you because of your crippling depression because I am a mother at heart and cannot bare to see my family in pain. I have given up my job, my own mental well-being for the sake of my family who is prone to soul-crushing depression, overwhelming stress and life-threatening disability, so, no, Sans, by your definition, my life is not perfect."

The taller skeleton looked back down at his hands and Sans could see his pinpoints wavering. "I would love to see my husband whenever I choose, I would love for Guevara to not have to need his breathing generator, I would love for you and your Soulmate to be able to have a child, but that is not our lot in life, so we have to help each other when times are tough and we have done just that, over and over again. No matter how dark things became for us, we made our way through the tunnel and into the light."

Papyrus turned and took his brother's hands in his, gave him a stern, yet caring gaze. "That is why I can sit here and tell you, with confidence, that, in time, everything will be okay."

Sans couldn't form a reply as he let his brother's words sink in---not like he really had much of a reply anyway. His brother was, more or less, right. Papyrus had worries and concerns, just like Sans, just like every other Monster and Human on the planet. He was just able to handle all the stress like an expert who, on the surface, looked like he had the perfect life. On top of that, Sans had been jealous of his brother's fortunes, ignoring the rustier spots on his glittering golds, which just made Sans feel worse. He knew how stressed Papyrus was, had seen everything firsthand and still, Sans had put Papyrus on some pedestal just to tear him down to make himself feel better.

Just like Angel had insulted him so he could hurt like her.

Just like he had insulted her Soul to hurt her back.

Sans knew Angel hadn't meant her words. He had felt the cacophony of emotions in her Soul swirling like water down a drain. She had been confused, furious, devastated, and had needed some sort of release, someone else to hurt and Sans had been the perfect target. He couldn't blame her, especially not when he had just done the same to his brother.

Sans couldn't believe he had taken his frustrations out on his brother who had only been wanting to help from the moment the two have had come home that dark day. How long ago had that been? Days, weeks? Everything was just running together at this point.

Sans rubbed his face. "Sorry, bro, I just...." His hands slipped from his brother's as his shoulders sunk and his gaze fell to the couch. "It's been so hard. She won't let me close to 'er, her Soul's so small and dim. I just wanna hold her, but she flips out on me..."  
"Yes, you were prone to such changes in emotion," Papyrus replied as he folded his hands and rest them back in his lap. "It does make tending to you very difficult. It's easier to leave you be, hurtful as it is..."  
"...Because ya don't wanna think about her in the dark, alone with her thoughts," Sans murmured. "Gods, that's horrifying. I wanna... but she'll just... I don't know what to do."

"Make sure she eats and drinks," Papyrus begins. "Even if it's just bread and water. If she talks, just listen. Sometimes, you just want someone to listen. You don't have to hold her or even sit on the bed. Just listen."

Sans nodded. "I... I flipped out on her one night, blamed her Soul, when it's somethin' we can't change, I just... I didn't want to, it just came out! A part of me just wanted to hurt her 'cause she was blaming me. How tha fuck could I do that to 'er?"  
"It's all right," Papyrus reached over the couch to take his brother's hand. "This turn of events, it's new to you two, to all of us. It's important to just experience whatever you feel. The sooner you just feel these emotions, just let them out, the sooner you two can heal."  
Sans could only nod again. "It's crazy. I... I didn't even know he existed and... I miss him.... And we can't even try again 'cause... Gods Above and Below...." Sans drops his skull in his hands. He let the wave of sorrow wash over him and the dam broke again.   
Papyrus rubbed his brother's back as he sobbed. He didn't say anything, knowing him just being here right now was enough.

///

At some point, maybe days, weeks later, you didn't know, but at some point, the room had become too dark, too quiet and you find yourself downstairs. Sans is on the couch, flipping through channels. He only stops when you sit on the opposite couch.

"...Hey...," You whisper.  
"Hey," he sits up.  
"...Do you remember the night of our honeymoon?"  
"'Course."  
"It felt... a little different. Like, you left something behind in my Soul.... Do you think that was him?"  
"...Maybe...."  
"I just thought.... I thought with everything that had happened, the wedding, us being on our honeymoon.... I just thought it was all of our love that I was feeling."  
"Well... ain't that usually what a kid is? Tha love between two people, right?"  
"Sometimes."  
"So, it's really not yer fault ya didn't feel him... because he felt just like our love."  
You know that's not true, but the reasoning sounds so nice right now, even while stinging a little. You sniff as another wave of sorrow hits you.

"Don't hold it in, Cherub," Sans whispers. He rubs your back as you break down again.  
"I hate this," You sob. "I hate crying all the time. I want to stop. I want to be able to think about him without crying like this!'  
"You'll get there, Cherub," Sans reassures you. "It don't matter how long it takes, ya'll get there."  
You try to dry your face on your sleeve. "What if I don't...? What if I'm always like this?" You look up at his shimmering pinpoints. "Will you hate me if I stay like this?"  
"Of course not," he answers, rubbing your face. "Cherub, ya have every right ta feel whatever ya feel ya got goin' on right now fer as long as ya feel that way. I'll be here when ya cryin', screamin', hittin' shit--- we took those vows, 'member? Better or worse, Cherub."  
You sniff again before throwing your arms around the neck of his spine. His arms wrap around you in turn. "I'm sorry," You whisper. "I said such mean things to you."  
"Cherub, we're both kinda fucked up here right now," Sans whispers back. "We probably gonna say mean shit to each other fer a while, it's just part of tha process. We'll get through this, Angel."  
You nod, sniffing more as a knock sounds at the door.  
"I'll get it," Sans tells you, slipping his arms from around you and getting up. He walks to the front of the living room and opens the door. "Oh, hey. Hold on a minute." He turns to you. "It's yer friends. Ya wanna talk?"  
You nod.   
Sans opens the door wider, stepping aside to let Somn and Iris in.

"Hello, Dearie," Iris speaks in a soft voice. "I made soup."  
"And I made chocolate cookies," Somn adds.  
"Here," Sans takes the food and walks into the kitchen.  
Iris sits down on the couch opposite yours. "How are you feeling, Dearie?"

"I'm...." You sigh. "Some days are... easier than others." You admit. "It's so crazy. To mourn someone you've never met--- but, it's the guilt, too. You ask yourself 'why didn't I know? He was right there and I didn't sense him at all.' And, sure it's because I have a Low Emitter Soul, it's something I was just born with and I can't do anything about it, but.... I'll never be able to have kids with Sans---the risk is just too great. I can't go through this again, it's too much. I just wish I hadn't found out this way.... I heard him... he asked for help, then said goodbye and that he loved me....," You bare your teeth, trying not to cry again.

"Oh, Dearie...," Iris sniffs as she rests her hand on yours. "I wish I could do more than bring you soup."  
"Me, too, Doll," Somn adds as he takes your other hand. "I usually try to find humor in everything, but...," he sighs.   
"It's all right. You guys being here means a lot to me," You give a tired smile. "Thank you for giving me time to grieve. I was afraid you'd think I was being over dramatic or dumb, crying for days... or has it been weeks?"  
"About three or four, yes," Iris tells you.  
"Gods, nearly a month of crying over someone I've never met," You give another sad smile. "I feel so silly, but I can't help it...."  
"Don't feel silly!" Iris squeaks. "Don't ever feel silly about your emotions, Dearie!"  
"She's right, Doll!" Somn adds. "You feel how you feel, don't stuff it down!"  
"And you did meet him, when you felt him," Iris continues. "But even if you hadn't, your loss is still a loss. Your grief is still vaild."  
You nod again as Sans comes out of the kitchen with a bowl of soup.  
"Thank you," You smile, taking the bowl. You couldn't remember the last time you had eaten something that wasn't a roll or a slice of bread. You take slow slips, savoring the warmth. "This is really good. thanks, Iris."  
"Of course," she smile.  
"Oh, Doll," Somn starts. "Before I forget, the students are wondering if you plan on coming back."  
"Oh, of course," You nod. "I just... need to get back to a better headspace first. There's a lot of things I'm still working on accepting, but... thinking about the situation as a whole, it's gotten a little easier." You take Sans, who's sitting next to you, by the hand. "And I've got this big punching bag and kleenex here, though I'm hoping to treat him much better as soon as possible."

Sans gives a small smile.

"You take all the time you need, though, Dearie. No rush," Iris smiles.   
"Right she is, Doll," Somn agrees. "We'll let the little ones and boss bunny know you're doing a little better. We'll try to stop by again next week, but don't hesitate to call us before that."  
"Thanks so much, guys," You give Sans your empty bowl to take back to the kitchen, stand up, walk around the couch and meet your two friends in a group hug. After more small chitchat, you tell your friends goodbye, closing the door before sitting back on the couch with Sans who had returned from the kitchen.

"How ya feelin'?" he ask.  
"A bit better," You admit, taking his hands. You smile at his phalanges stroking your skin and for a moment, you think, would he have hand phalanges like his father--- would he have been a Skeleton Monster with a strong Human Soul? You then look up at Sans' pinpoints. They aren't heart shapes anymore, but he had told you during your honeymoon that the heart shapes came from moments of extreme bliss and love, like your wedding.

But, you aren't looking for heart shapes, you're just looking at his pinpoints, deep crimson. You wonder if he would have had the same color pinpoints. You stroke Sans' cheekbones, then try to imagine a little Sans running around in diapers, accidently summoning little Blasters.

You giggle.

"What is is?" Sans asks, stroking your face.  
"Just imagining what he would have looked like as a little you"  
Sans chuckles. "He cute?"  
"As cute as you."  
Sans kisses your cheek. "He could look like a guy version of you. Still cute."  
"You think?"  
"Yep." Another kiss.  
"You know... it doesn't hurt so much... thinking of what he could have been...."  
Sans nods and leans forward to hold you close He then leans back against the arm of the couch, holding you against his ribcage. After a moment, he starts speaking, " Just... thinkin' 'bout him runnin' around, knockin' over shit."  
"And he'd apologize in the cutest way, so you couldn't stay mad at him," You smile.  
"Papy would have spoiled him. Baked him cookies and cake. Taken him shoppin' and let him pick out candy."  
"You think?"  
"I did the same thing with 'Vara. Paps hated it."  
"Oh, Sans, that's mean," You giggle.  
"Hey, it's what ya do. Fill 'em up on candy and send 'em home. Or to tha living room when their parents get home."   
You laugh again. "What do you think he would have liked to do?"  
"Hmmm. Maybe... read a lot. Or, get into computers. Yer always on yer laptop. Maybe nature.... Or, maybe the Guard, like Papy. The whole world would have been open to him."  
"Yeah," You agree, snuggling closer into his ribcage. "Do you think we would have been good parents?"  
"I think we woulda tried our best. I think that's what everyone does."  
You murmur in agreement. There's still a tinge of sadness in your heart, your Soul aching, but, just talking like this somehow helps.  
"...Ya sure ya don't want ta try again?"  
"I'm sure," You whisper. "I can't do this again, Sans. It hurts too much."  
He gives you a squeeze. "Maybe it's fer tha best, since I'm still not sure if I'll Break with ya or not. Can't imagine raisin' a kid and dealin' with that."  
"You would have Papy here."  
"...He's got enough on his plate. I don't feel like it would be fair."  
"That's pretty considerate of you."  
"I try."  
Silence settles for a moment.  
"...Sans."  
"Hmmm?"  
"I feel like we should do something for him."  
'Like what?"  
"I don't know.... I just... I don't want my only reminder of him to be this hole in my Soul."  
Sans nods. He thinks for a moment. "I think I know somethin' we can do."

~

"Where do ya wanna put it?"  
"Hm.... On top of the TV? Or maybe on the bedside table. I think that's perfect."  
You sit the ice blue tipped crimson red rose on the table and admire the beautiful flower. Sans had suggested getting what was known as a Magic Echo Flower, a flower that, instead of echoing the last sound heard, echoes the last bit of magic given. You and Sans had given this flower your magic, producing a unique blue and red flower that had a tinge of purple between the two colors. You had planted the flower in a mix of soil and his ashes the hospital had kept for you.

This flower, as well as the soil, was him, a display of your union that would never come to pass, that could only exist as 'what could have been'.

"What would his hame have been?" You asks.  
"Well, the font thing is a Skeleton tradition, so... something like that," Sans answers.   
You nod and walk over to your laptop on his dresser to do a little search. "How do you decide on a font?"  
"Well, we'd probably go with somethin' old school. Sans and Papyrus are pretty old font names.  
"All right then, let's see," You start a search. "Oh, some of these look really nice."  
Sans walks over and leans over you to eye the screen. You scroll through fonts and pages.  
"Oh, I like this one," You point.  
"Palatino," Sans speaks. "Yeah... S'got a nice ring to it."  
"Optima...." You try the name out. "Palatino Optima Skeleton. How's that?"  
"Perfect," Sans smiles.

You take his hand and lead him back to the flower. "Hello, Palatino. It was very nice to meet you. Even though we didn't get to know you for very long, mommy and daddy love you so much."  
You sniff again as Sans takes you into his arms.

The flower hums, reflecting the magic within its petals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Angel and Sans have decided not to try again, but they set up such a nice memorial for their baby. In a way, he's still here and maybe that's enough.


	36. Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes for a long time....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't have much longer yet before we reach the end of this long journey.
> 
> Fanart from Mellencollie! Thank you!  
> https://mellencollie.deviantart.com/art/Palatino-Optima-Skeleton-735974843

"How are you today, dear?"  
"Hm?" You look up from your computer to see Mr. Lapin, eyes as gentle as ever. "Oh, hello, Mr. Lapin. I'm doing well."  
"Good to know. I know it's been about a year."  
"Oh, yes...," You look down. "It'll be a year in just a few days...."  
"Do you need some time off?"  
"Oh, no!" You snap back up. "Sans and I will probably light candles or incense. Talk a bit longer to him than we usually do."  
"Ah, well, very good. However, do not hesitate to request some days off."  
"Thank you, Mr. Lapin."  
The rabbit smiles and leaves your office.  
You sigh. "It's been a year already." You touch your chest. "It still hurts a little... but I'll be okay.... I've made it this far."

~

You and Sans finish our prayers and blow out the candles. The incense stays lit and continues to glow in the dark room.

"How ya doing?" he asks.  
"...I'm Okay...," You take his hand and squeeze.  
"The first year's the hardest, right?"  
"That's what I've heard, yeah," You reply in a low voice.  
Sans squeezes your hand as you two stare up at the flower from the floor. Even now, the magic shines like a tiny star in the night sky.

You two sit in the bright light together for a long time.

~

"Guevara Resonance Skeleton."  
"Woo!  
"Great job!"  
"I'm so proud of you!"  
"Yeah!"

Guevara gives you and the rest of the family a wink before he walks across the stage to receive his Associate of Science Degree in Business. He wanted to help his father with the restaurant--- anything to ease the burden off his father (and get free food).

After graduation, you head to the restaurant for a private party.

Your family is growing in its own way and that's worth celebrating.

~

You blow out the candle, sit back on the floor and take Sans' hand.

"How are you doing?" You ask this time.  
"I'm fine," he replies and rests his skull atop your head. "Ya?"  
"Fine," You answer, squeezing his hand.

The light from the flower beams bright.

~

"Hm, okay...."  
"Angel, come on, it's late.""  
"Hold on, I'm almost done."

Sans rolls off the bed as you jot down more notes from your laptop. He puts arms around you and heaves you out of the chair.

"Ah! What are you---!?"  
"It's almost midnight. It's time for tutors to sleep," Sans groans as he drops you onto the bed.  
"But Sans, I still have research!" You sit up. "Midterms are coming up and my schedule is packed. I have to---"  
"Get some sleep," Sans interrupts, tossing the sheets over you. "Sleep." He pulls you close against his ribs.  
You roll against eyes. "Fine, fine...."  
You suppose you can work a little through lunch tomorrow.

~

"I bought new incense--- a new scent."  
"Yeah?"  
"Ocean spray. I think he would have liked the ocean."  
"Don't know nobody who don't."

You light the incense and the candles, enjoy the scent of the sea.  
"Hm, yeah, that's nice," Sans smiles.  
You settle down next to him and you two say your prayers for the well-being of your son's Soul. You never discuss to each other exactly to whom you two pray. The conversation just never seems needed. This was a time for peace, to not only say hello to your son, but to chat with him about the past year and thank whoever was keeping his Soul safe.

Once you're done, you blow out the candles, hold each other hands and stay with each other in the glow of the flower's magic.

~

"Adoption?"  
"Yeah. Given it any thought, Doll?" Somn questions.  
You lower your sandwich to the table and sigh. "No, not really. But, when I do think about it, I get this weird gut feeling of.... Hm, how to explain this? I think... there would be a part of me that would feel like... an adopted child would... just be replacing Pala as opposed to being another child to love, if that makes sense.... Oh, that sounds awful, doesn't it?"  
"No, I think I understand," Iris puts in. "Unless you had another one of your own, adopting a child could feel like a way of just filling the gap Palatino left behind."  
"Besides," You start. "We still don't know if Sans is going to Break with me. I couldn't bear the idea of leaving him depressed with our child."  
"You know, I've been thinking about that," Iris chimes in. "He's been alive for such a long time. Do you think other Soulmates told him the same thing you've told him, about focusing on the present?"  
"I think that's what his Soulmates meant when they told him not to worry about it," You reply. "He just needed to hear it in a different way for it to click. But, honestly, I can't be sure if that will make him Break with me. At least, his anxiety seems more under control. But... if focusing on the present is enough, then, well...." You smile. "I'm glad."

~

"Can we burn this one?"  
"Dragon blood?"  
"Sounds metal as hell, right? Bunin' dragon blood."  
You can't help but chuckle. "Never stop being edgy, okay?"  
Sans lights the incense and candles. "Never planned to," he smirks.  
After prayers, you hold Sans' hand and chuckle as he tells his child the story of how he convinced a dragon to give him some blood to be offered to the greatest son ever.

~  
Sans tackles you onto the bed the moment you drop your bags.  
"Sans!" You laugh. "Calm down."  
He gives you a big kiss as he holds you close. Your arms wrap around his cervical vertebrae as you fall deeper into the kiss. Your Soul even warms up a bit.

You two hadn't been too intimate in the past couple of years. You hugged and kissed, but sex hadn't been too appealing, even with protection. Your bodies just wouldn't sync up.

Sans had suggested you two just get away for a few weeks. Just go somewhere new and leave behind everything for a while. So, during Spring Break, you two took off for another mountain cabin to enjoy each other in solitude.

Already you feel more relaxed in Sans' arms, only the sounds of you two kissing and getting undressed, then Sans opening a condom.

A moment later, you groan and arc your back. "Mmmh... Oh! Sans...," You shudder as his phalange tips run down your sides. You purr a little when he nibbles your neck, arc a bit more when his ribcage presses into your breasts. His pelvis grinds against ours, his sex gliding between your wet lips.

"Hm... yer so warm...," Sans murmurs as he slips inside. "Hm... so wet, so tight."  
"Ah, Sans...," You whisper. "Oooh, slow, slow."  
"I gotcha, baby," he whispers back as he takes his time reacquainting his cock with your pussy. Soon, he's going at a nice, comfortable pace. The love making is slow, but intense and just as passionate.

For the first time in years, you feel connected with Sans on a Soul level, not just on a physical one.

"Ahh, Sans... oooh, yeah...," You moan as you hold tight to his ribs.  
He holds you just as close as he pumps away before growling and coming into the condom. A few more pumps and you cry out in bliss.

"Ah...," Sans breathes as he rests atop you. "Well, ain't as good with tha condom on, but I'll do what I gotta." He rolls over, then pulls you close.  
"Well, the doctor said my Soul shouldn't be as receptive to your magic around the same time as menopause."  
"When do ya hit menopause?"  
"Normally, it'd be when my period stops, but I stopped having mine when we become Soulmates, you know, since Monsters get Humans pregnant through their Souls. But, age-wise, between thirty-five and fifty, I think?"  
"Well, ain't too long, but damn that's a wide gap."  
"Well, it might be sooner since I'm a Low Emitter. We'll just have the doctor check in a few years."  
"Well, we're 'posed ta be focusin' on tha present, right? So, no worryin' 'bout that fer now," Sans notes. "Presently, though, I would like ta sleep."  
"Not a bad idea," You smile.  
"Ug, I gotta take this off, hold on," Sans growls and rolls off the bed. "I think ya owe me fer all this condom business," he calls from the bathroom.  
You smirk. "Aw, aren't the sexy times enough for you?"  
The toilet flushes and the sink turns on. "Well, yeah, maybe," Sans calls as he finishes washing his hands. He dries them before strolling out.

You can't help but admire those heavy bones. "Maybe I could give you a massage later."  
Sans smirks as he settles down next to you. "Hm, baby, ya can touch me any time ya want."

~

Another year, another new incense, and even new candles this time. Prayers, holding each other close, enjoying the silence in the light of your son.

~

"This is so odd."  
"Hm?"  
"Being retired after all these years," You answer, sitting up on your lawn chair.  
Sans chuckles from his reclined seat. "It's been a year, yer still ain't used ta it?"  
"Not quite," You admit. "I mean, I did that job for twenty-five years. I probably would have gone on longer, but keeping up with all the new findings and updates, it got to be too much. I could barely keep up with the appointments, too. Some of them I just plain forgot. Isn't that embarrassing?" You giggle.  
"Nah, ya had a lot on yer plate. A few things are bound ta slip through tha cracks."  
"I suppose," You sigh. "It is nice spending more time with you, though. And I've had time to get into reading and puzzles, thanks to Papyrus."  
"Thanks for solvin' puzzles with him. He's been a mess since Guevara moved out."  
"He's always going to be a mess, I'm afraid. Guevara is his baby."  
"He moved right around tha corner!" Sans replies, waving a hand in defeat.  
You laugh at your husband's reaction, making him smirk at you.

You look back up at the sky a moment later. "Ah... another year this weekend... right?"  
Sans glances at you for a moment. "Uh... yeah.... Another year."  
"Hm.... What scent should we try this time?"  
"...Sunshine."  
"Sunshine? I'm not sure that's a scent anyone's made. What does it smell like to you?" You ask.  
"Hm.... Just heat... and like... clean air."  
"I'm sure we can find something similar," You smile. "He would have loved being in the sun, I'm sure."  
"Yeah," Sans smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow. :3


	37. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. Tags will be updated this evening. As requested, there is a summery below for those who may find this chapter difficult, as well as final notes.

"Angel, whacha doin'?"

You turn around towards the stairs. "I can't find my... uh.. darn, what is it?"  
Sans walks down the stairs and heads over to you. "We're gettin' ready to head out. Ya lookin' fer... yer purse, maybe?"  
"That's it!" You smile. "I can't remember where I left it."  
"It's just on the table," Sans points.  
You turn around. "Oh! There it is! Thank you, dearest," You shuffle over to pick up your small, pink bag.  
"Angel...."  
"Hm?" You smile.  
"Hm.... Nevermind," Sans shrugs. "Let's head out." He comes over and offers you an arm.  
"Thank you," You smile.  
Sans smiles back.

~

"Here, Angel."  
"Huh?"  
"Ya wanted me ta make ya some coffee," Sans answers and puts a mug on the table in front of you.  
Had you asked for coffee? You couldn't remember.  
But, you must have, or Sans wouldn't have brought you any.  
"Well, thank you, dear," You smile.

Still, for the life of you, you don't remember asking for coffee.

~

"Angel?"  
"Hm?"  
Sans peers down at you. "Ya okay? Ya kinda zoned out on me."  
"Oh!" You blink and look around. You're in the kitchen.

When did you get into the kitchen?

"Angel?"  
"Oh...." You blink. "What we're we doing?"  
"Making cookies for the Gyftmas Party at Guevara's," Sans answers. "Ya been really quiet, though."  
"Oh... have I?" You ask, staring at the ingredients at the counter.  
"Yeah. Yer usually pretty talkative when we bake togetha. Ya tired?"  
"Ah, no, no I'm fine!" You smile. "I guess I'm just... I don't know... I must be... ah, oh, you said this was for a party, right?"  
"Yeah, at Guevara's"  
"Right... for Gyftmas... that's why...." You pick up a cookie cutter shaped like a... tree, right, a tree. A Gyftmas tree! Because these were for Gyftmas!

....Right.

"Well, let's get started then," You smile. "We were... what we're doing?"  
"Just addin' in tha eggs and milk."  
"Right, right... eggs. Eggs are... right here." You open the carton only for Sans to rest a hand on yours. You look up at him.  
"I've got it, Angel." He gives you a warm smile. "Ya just relax. Ya said your joints were actin' up this mornin' right? You just relax on tha couch."  
You stare at him for a moment. "Yes, of course. I... Could you... take me there? To the couch? I don't quite...."  
"Of course, Angel," Sans smiles and offers an arm. You take the offer and shuffle into the living room.  
"I'm so sorry," You give a small, sad smile. "You're stuck with a little old lady for a Soulmate."  
"Ah, yer still beautiful ta me, Angel," Sans grins.  
"And you're just as handsome as tha day I first saw you," Your smile grows as Sans lowers you to the couch.  
"Well, thank ya, mah little Cherub" Sans replies as he clicks on the TV, then kisses your cheek. "Ya just relax, all right?"  
"Sans...."  
"Hm?"  
"Th-thank you."  
"Of course, Angel."

///

"Sans?"  
The big skeleton rolled over in his bed. "Paps? What's up? Angel's sleepin'."  
"I need to talk to you, Sans. It's very important."  
"A'ight, hold on," Sans rolled out of the bed and yanked up his shorts. He walked out into the hall to a concerned Papyrus. "What's wrong?"  
"Sans," Papyrus rubbed his hands together, sockets turned down, a deep frown on his skull. "Grillby and I are worried. Sister Dear, she... I had to wash her clothes today. Sans... she didn't know how to work the washing machine."  
Sans' sockets widen before he looked down. "It's gotten worse... whatever this is, it's gotten worse."  
"You need to take her to the doctor, Sans. Something's wrong with her."

He knew that.

In truth, he'd known for a while.

///

"Mr. and Mrs. Skeleton?" calls the doctor as she walks in. She takes a seat across from you two. "We have the test results."  
Sans squeezes your hand and you squeeze back.

"I'm afraid it's Dementia."

You gasps, your joints creaking a bit as you sit up straighter.

Sans stares. "Dementia? Wh-what's that?" You're a little surprised he doesn't know, considering how many Soulmates he's had.

"It's a category of diseases that causes memory loss, as well as deterioration of other mental functions," she answers.  
"Memory loss..." Sans whispers. "That's why she's forgettin' things?"  
"... It's why I can't remember how I end up in rooms... I just... forget walking there," You realize.

That was your biggest concern, missing the times between one room and the other. You could deal with losing things and forgetting dates and appointments, even names from time to time, but the last travel time, that terrified you, because that meant, for a few minutes, you weren't aware of yourself or anything around you at all.

"Well, ain't there a cure?" Sans asks, squeezing your hand.

"I'm afraid not," the doctor replies with a nod. There's a hint of sadness in her brown eyes. "We're not even sure exactly what causes it. It's a progressive disease, meaning it will get worse over time." She turns to you. "You'll forget more and more until you'll need help to do everything. Eventually, you'll forget to do things like breathe and swallow. I'm sure you both understand what would follow from forgetting such important functions."

Sans nods, though he looks as if the doctor's words are coming in through static.

You try to best to process her words.

Progressive disease  
It will get worse over time  
Forget more and more  
Need help to do everything  
Forget to breath and swallow

You both understand what would follow from getting such important functions

Forget more and more

For some reason, that scares you the most. Were you really going to forget you Soulmate, the son you could never have, your family and friends, all the years you had shared with everyone?

"Is there anythin' we can do ta....? Can we slow it down?" Sans asks.  
"Judging by the test, I would say she's close to moderate Dementia. There's only one stage after that before... well...."  
"I see...." he whispers, looking away. You can see his pinpoints wavering.  
"Sans," You hold his hand tighter. You don't want him to be scared, you don't want him to worry. "It'll be all right. Remember what we agreed to."  
"I, I know," He tries to hold back tears. "But I... I don't want ya ta ferget everythin'."  
"I won't forget you in here," You smile, pointing a shaking finger to your chest, to your Soul.

You know that's true, that even if your mind forgets, your Soul will remember. You Soul can't be touched by such diseases and shortcomings of being Human. You will always remember your Soulmate, your son, your family and friends, deep down.

Tears begin to stream from Sans' sockets and you just let him hold you for a moment. You look at the doctor. "How much time before I...?"  
"At this stage. Another year, at most."

A year.

At most, you only have another year with your love, and you would forget him as that last year unfolded.

No... no, you both decided to only focus on the present. As long as you two could do that, everything would be fine.

///

I had known fer a long time that somethin' was wrong with Angel.

She never forgot when Palatino's memorial day was.

When she brought up that another year was comin', then asked if she was right....

_"Another year this weekend.... right?"_

She would never forget a day so important ta her.

But, she was gettin' older, so, I chalked up her forgetfulness ta age, because I didn't want ta admit that somethin' was wrong.

If I had said somethin' earlier, maybe we could have at least gotten meds or did somethin' else ta slow it down...

Hold on... no, I can't dwell on tha past. I told Angel I would only focus on tha present. Right now, she's sleepin' upstairs and I'm sittin' on tha couch in the dark, tryin' ta hold it togetha.

"Sans?"

...Great.

"What, old man?"

He sits down on the opposite couch. "I did not expect to see you up so late."  
"Can't sleep."  
"Oh?"  
I sigh. Fuck it. "Angel has Dementia. Ain't no cure and s'only gonna get worse. She'll forget everythin' includin' how ta swallow and breathe. She got a year, at most."  
"...I see... I... I'm sorry to hear that."  
And I'm surprised ta hear that.  
"You just seemed... very attached to her," he continues, voice lower than normal. He talks slow, like he's tryin' ta pick his words real carefully. "And even now, I imagine you will stay by her side. It's brave. Noble. I...."  
I stare at him for a minute. "...What is it, old man?"  
He chuckles a bit. "You're still a child and yet, you've grown so much. And here I am, an old fool."  
I look at him a bit harder, notice how tha moonlight highlights his profile. He looks... older.... tired. "Old man...."

"There was a reason I told you to continue accepting Soulmates."

Wait, what? I know all that already.

"It's because I had no other solutions and I could not admit it."

...What?

"My pride would not let me admit that I could not save you..."

I blink at the single tear that rolls down his cheekbone. Oh... oh, man...

"I have been experimenting all these years, trying to understand Resonance, hoping to use that information to devise a way to Break a Boss Soul and... all this time...despite all I have found, I have made such little progress in actually understanding the Breaking process." His long face falls into his hand. "I thought if you continued with this same course, I would have time.... but... we all run out of time, don't we?"

I just stare at him, a bit of a frown on mah skull. "Well, fuck, old man," I sigh, mah frown slidin' inta a sad smile. "Ya got a wierd way of showin' ya care."  
He chuckles again. "I'm sorry. I have been a terrible parent."  
"Ya really have, old man."  
"Is there anything I can do to help you and your Soulmate?"  
"Nah. Ain't no cure. Just gotta let it play out."

And just... focus on now.

///

Everyday, a sweet skeleton comes into your room and helps you out of bed. He bathes you, dresses you, feeds you and rests you back in bed. He reads to you throughout the day, shows you pictures of a forest and cabin, tells you stories about all the people who come to say hello to you.

You feel as if you know them from... somewhere, but you can never place their names. They're very nice to you and always smiling, though, so you don't mind the visits.

As the days go on, you find your body becomes slower and slower in moving, almost as if you need to take time to remember how your limbs move. The sweet skeleton helps you all the same, with such tender love and patience. You are grateful that he is here for you everyday, even if you have a hard time remembering his name.

One day, you watch him pray in front of the pretty flower next to the bed. You feel something stir in your Soul and find yourself closing your eyes in prayer, though you don't know why....

When you open them, you find the Skeleton holding on your hand, smiling.

This feels... right. Deep down, you know this is what you should be doing right now, holding his hand.

You smile and squeeze.

He's such a sweet skeleton, always helping you, even after you can't get out a bed anymore, even after you forget how to speak, he's always there, just being with you and you feel so safe and loved, even if you can't really remember what those emotions feel like. You're just happy that he's always here.

He's the last thing you manage to remember when you close your eyes and, for some reason, that makes you so happy.

///

The door closed.

"We've said our goodbyes, San," Papyrus informed with a sniff. "Are you just going to wait...?"  
"Yeah...."  
"Let us know if you need anything, all right?" Grillby offered.  
"Yes, please don't hesitate," Iris spoke.  
"I'm sure she wouldn't want you to go through this alone," Somn added.  
"Yeah, we're here for you, Uncle," an older Guevara added with a hug.  
"Thanks, guys," Sans smiled.  
"Is father not coming?" Papyrus asked.  
"He didn't think it'd be a good idea, but he told me he'd be there fer me," Sans answered.  
"Well, we'll make sure to inform Mr. Lapin that it shouldn't be long,' Iris spoke while swallowing a sob. "Excuse me...." She hurried down the hall.  
"Be strong, dear," Somn spoke before following behind Iris.  
"We'll be in the waiting room," Papyrus told his brother as Grillby and Guevara head down the hall.

"Papyrus."  
"Yes?"

Sans looked to the door. "She always told me ta focus on tha present. I'm been wonderin' what would happen at this point. Would focusin' on what's happenin' now really be enough ta...? I mean... all this time, I've either hung ta tha past or focused on what I thought I knew would happen in tha future. I've never just... really let all that go before. So, I wonder what might happen if I just... focus on now, at this thing that's happenin' right now. Papyrus... if somethin' does happen... because I've been focusin' on "now" all this time... well... ya got our request, right?"

Papyrus could only stare, letting his brother's words sink in. Did Sans really think...? A tinge of sadness dashed Papyrus' Soul, but he shook the despair off. His brother had gone through so much. If him just focusing on now would be enough to end all of his suffering, then....

Papyrus walked over and gave his brother a hug. "Of course I have your request."  
"Thanks, just checkin'." Sans smiled. "If somethin' happens, can ya tell everyone....?"  
"Of course, of course."  
"Thanks, bro."

And what that, he headed into the room.

///

The room is small and quiet, aside from the slow beepin' of a few machines. I sit in tha chair next to tha bed and take her hand.

Her eyes don't open---they haven't in a while--- but I can feel her Soul pulse a bit harder. She knows I'm here with her. Her mind may have forgotten mah touch, but her Soul remembers.

I smile at her, take her hand. "Mah little Cherub," I whisper and kiss her thin fingers.  
Her Soul pulses.  
"Just take it easy, Angel. Ain't no rush."  
Her Soul dims.  
I close mah sockets and just wait. I can feel her Soul dimmin' out, tha beepin' is gettin' slower and slower.

"It's okay," I whisper ta mahself. "It's okay, Angel. I'm gonna stay right here. I'm gonna hold ya hand. I'll be with ya ta tha end."

The wait is agonizin', but I keep her words with me. I only focus on her, on right now. If this doesn't work, I can remember her when this is over and I won't fear what's gonna happen after, 'cause, in tha end, I can't change anythin', and that's okay, so I'll focus on her right now.

The beepin' gets slower... slower. I can feel her Soul dimmin', gettin' smaller and smaller. I kiss her forehead, squeeze her hand.

I smile. "I ain't letting ya go alone."

And then I hear a small gasp.

Her last breath.

I concentrate on her Soul, can feel tha ice blue dimmin' before tha light's gone out fer good.

I hold her hand tighter before closing mah sockets. Mah thoughts manage ta stay focused on right now.

Right now... Right now, mah Soulmate is gone and right now... right now all I can think is.... I want ta go with her.

I feel... tired.

Oh... is this what this feels like...? I kinda thought this would be instant, but... this isn't so bad, almost... peaceful.

I can't help but chuckle. Was this really all I needed ta do, just... stay present, stay in this very moment? I guess, I never really did this with mah other Soulmates. If I knew ahead of time, I just said goodbye, expectin' not ta go with them anyway. If their death came out of tha blue, I blamed mahself fer not bein' there and protectin' them.

But with Angel... I remember her words and I can stay present in her death, can really think, _I wanna come with ya,_ can just... let go.

I can smell Dust.

I smile. "Angel.... Thank you."

///

Papyrus opened the door to the lone bedroom. As per his brother and sister-in-law's wishes, he had tidied up, giving the space the appearance of a hotel room one would see on a booking site. The bed was made, the carpet vacuumed, the furniture wiped to a shine. He felt satisfied enough with the room to finish his family's last request.

Papyrus walked over to the bedside table. The flower was still glowing blue, purple, and red, though the colors were much dimmer.

He shifted his gaze to the urn in his hands. He placed the black and red jar on the table. "Welcome home, brother, Sister Dear," he smiled. "You're here with your son, just like you wished."

He brushed away a few tears before he headed to the doorway. Before closing the door, he paused and smiled back at his family. "Good night."

He closed the door.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summery: Over a few months, Angel's begins to forget things, from asking Sans for favors to forgetting how she found herself in a room. When Papyrus tells Sans that Angel forgot how to work the washer, they go to the hospital for tests. Angel has Dementia, a progressive disease that causes forgetfulness. It can only get worse as it has no cure and eventually Angel's body will forget how to swallow and breathe. Sans doesn't want Angel to forget him, but she reassures him her Soul will never forget their time together. In truth, Sans had known something was wrong because Angel asked if Pala's memorial day was coming up in the last chapter, a day he knew she would never forget.  
> Sans and Gaster finally talk out things and Gaster admits that the only reason he told Sans to continue getting Soulmates was because he had no other solutions and his pride wouldn't allow him to admit it. Even after all these years of studying, he's no close to figuring out how Breaking really works on Boss Souls. Sans ultimately forgives him.  
> Angel eventually forgets everyone, though every so often, she feels like she knows Sans, that they're supposed to just be together. He is the last thing she remembers when she closes her eyes.  
> Her family and friends say goodbye and Sans tells Papyrus he doesn't know if anything will happen, but if focusing on the present is enough, could he tell everyone goodbye and fulfil his and Angel's last request. Papyrus gives his brother a hug and says of course he will.  
> Sans spends Angel's last moments holding her hand and thinking only of her. When she dies, he stays focused on her and thinks how he just wants to go with her. He's surprised by how slow and peaceful Breaking is, and realizes he never really gave himself a chance to focus on the moment of a Soulmate's death. Knowing that his Soul is Breaking, he smiles and tells Angel thank you.  
> Papyrus puts an urn of their ashes next to Pala's ashes and flower in their tidy room as per their last request. He welcomes them home and tells them goodnight before closing the door. 
> 
> Final Notes:  
> Well, there we have it. I plan on going into more detail about my thoughts on the story on my tumblr, but I'll hit the high points here.
> 
> When I came up with Break Me, I knew I wanted another bittersweet ending. I was inspired by AUs that tend to have a sadder air about them. For a long time, I knew how the story would end, it was just getting to the point that took a while. The slow update schedule didn't help either and i think it might have caused a pre-burnout. I'll definitely need to think of something a little better. 
> 
> Either way, I wanted to write the saddest ending that I could. It took an emotional toil on me, bringing me near tears from the first draft to the last. There was one point where I dreaded reading it knowing the effect it had on me, but I pushed through it. I had a goal to accomplish and I did it.
> 
> I don't plan on doing this level of angst again. I know it got very real for some of you, as well as myself, as my grandfather died of dementia. Seeing him deteriorate from a lively man to a silent, confused husk was one of the hardest things I had to go through. I feel blessed that the last time I saw him, he was a little coherent. That might be why I have Angel somewhat remember Sans even at the end. 
> 
> But, yes, while I'm proud of myself, this is a level of angst that I really don't want to explore again, at least in a Reader Insert, where it feels more real. So, I hope that's a relief to some of you.
> 
> Thank you so much for going on this journey with me. I'll be going out of town later this week for about a week, then I have family visiting Easter weekend, so it'll be some time before I start the next story. Luckily, it's all planned out, so I should be able to jump right in when I come back.
> 
> Thank you again and please take care of yourself. You are all precious and I love you! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :3


End file.
